


Young Boys Are Coming To The Canyon

by mvernet



Series: Love Is The Ultimate Trip [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1967, AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blackmail, Consensual Sex, Death in Vietnam War, First Time, Gay Sex, Grateful Dead Wedding Song, Laurel Canyon legends, M/M, Male Prostitution, Running Away, Songs of The Mamas and The Papas, Songs of The Monkees, Starch, Teenage Starsky Huggy and Hutch, The Mamas and The Papas, The Monkees as their TV personas, Torksmith - Freeform, Use of LSD, Vietnam War, War Protestors, Wedding, crossover of sorts, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: It’s the summer of 1967 and young boys are coming to Laurel Canyon, California. Or… how Huggy and Dave met The Covered Man, Mama Cass Elliot and The Monkees during the summer of love.Warning: Total fantasy. Canon? What Canon? Some song lyrics were respectfuly changed to alternate gender pronouns. I own nothing. No possessions. No disrespect to persons living or dead intended. Just love.





	1. Dancin' In The Streets

_Callin' out around the world -_  
_Are you ready for a brand new beat?_  
_Summer's here and the time is right_  
_For dancin' in the streets._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Dancin’ In The Streets~ ___

__“Come on, Starman. Come with me. It’ll be a gas. What else you gotta do this summer. Huh? Sit on your ass bench racing with those idiots down at Merle’s hop shop? You don’t even have a car any more, Starman. Come with me to visit my cuz, Buzzy, up in the canyon.”_ _

__Horatio Benjamin Brown, known to everyone but his mother as Huggy Bear, turned eighteen on this his Graduation day. He sat with his buddy Dave Starsky, also eighteen, under the high school bleachers as their graduation ceremony droned on and on. They were dressed in nothing but bathing suits, sunglasses and flip-flops under Bay City burgundy and gold caps and gowns. They shared a cigarette and a hip flask of Jack Daniels while waiting for their names to be called to come up on the plywood outdoor stage and collect their diplomas. Since the honor students and those students who were receiving various awards came first, they knew they had plenty of time. It wasn’t that either of the boys lacked intelligence, but the siren call of the earthy reality of street life appealed to them more than the hypocrisy of the classroom. They both had managed to graduate by pleading their cases with various teachers and doing extra assignments till they managed to skate by with barely passing grades at the last possible moment._ _

__“I don’t know, Huggy. Aren’t there a bunch of flower child musicians up there in Laurel Canyon? I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. They ain’t gonna like havin’ a livin’ reminder of the military industrial complex in their midst.” Dave took another sip from the flask and wiped his lips on the sleeve of his gown._ _

__“No, Starman. They’s cool. My cuz wouldn’t care if you are an enlisted man. Him and his girlfriend Dappled Sunglade are having a baby. He wants me to help out a bit around his convenience store when the baby’s born in a week or two. There’s an apartment in the basement of the store all ready for two wild and free bachelor types like us. Buzzy said he’d pay us five hundred each just to hang out for the summer. Dappled wants him to bond with the new baby and he wants the store covered by someone he trusts when he’s busy bondin’. It’ll be an easy coupla bucks and all the free beer, deli and snacks you could want.”_ _

__Dave chuckled. “Buzzy Bear and Dappled Sunglade? And I thought you callin’ me Starman was way out there. Should I even ask what baby names they have picked out? On the other hand, free sandwiches snacks and beer? I could get behind that.”_ _

__Huggy smiled and squatted down to put his cigarette out in the sand under the bleachers. “Good! It’s only the beginning of June. The army don’t got you till September and you deserve one last good time with The Bear. We’ll be dancin’ in the streets. Let’s make some memories, brother.”_ _

__Huggy laid a hand on Dave’s shoulder and squeezed. He hated the thought of of his pal going to some foreign shore to fight a war he wasn’t sure was worth fighting. But he knew Starman had a dream. A dream to make something of himself. A dream of being a cop like his old man. And the Army was going to provide money and benefits so his dream could come true. All he had to do is stay alive._ _

__Dave looked at his friend and saw the concern in those big brown eyes. He knew Huggy didn’t want him to enlist, but something in his life had to be worth something. He needed to make a difference. He needed to stop living off his Aunt and Uncle’s kindnesses. He needed to be a man. Dave patted Huggy’s leg. “Hey! They started calling the names of the slacker kids, Mr. Brown. Looks like you’re up!”_ _

__“Oh, shit! Mama’s gonna skin me alive if she don’t see me shakin’ hands with Principal Blood and Guts. She’s got a frame all ready for the diploma. See ya later at my mama’s place, Starman.”_ _

__Dave watched Huggy’s skinny backside run towards the stage, graduation gown flapping behind him. He laughed as Huggy’s Mama smacked his behind with her program as he ran past. Dave lit another cigarette and waited his turn._ _

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__With graduation loot making their wallets fat, they decided to treat themselves to a shave and a haircut after a hearty breakfast. The promise of fair weather and pretty canyon girls lit up their eyes. Huggy had toyed with the idea of growing an afro, but for the summer he preferred short hair and pork pie hats. Dave found his curly hair so unruly that he generally cut it all off whenever the temperature turned California warm, New York hot. He toyed with the idea of a military buzz cut, but decided the girls of summer might like it short but a little curly around the ears and face. Just enough to weave their fingers through._ _

__Dave and Huggy stepped out of the barber shop next to the bus terminal looking fine and smelling even finer. They adjusted their new suits’ thin lapels and even thinner ties. The suits were nearly identical shades of gray, just right for job interviews and awkward dates with women, not girls. The only noticeable difference between them was that Huggy’s tie was purple and Dave’s was red and white striped._ _

__It wasn’t a long bus ride to Laurel Canyon, but it was a very pretty one. Dave was always amazed at the difference a few miles made in California. Bay City’s steaming sidewalks were left behind at the beaches, where cool breezes cleared your headache and cured your heart ache. You could head out towards Lake Arrowhead and end up traipsing through snow or continue on the highway and end up in the desert to contemplate your dreams._ _

__Laurel Canyon just west of the glitz of Hollywood looked like Wonderland to the two boys grasping the edge of manhood. Impossibly steep hills climbed up to the blue cloudless sky on either side of Laurel Canyon Boulevard. Houses dotted the hillsides defying the gravity that continually tried to pull them down. Sandy country roads disappeared into the clumps of evergreens and undergrowth, then reappeared as driveways to mansions and summer bungalows alike._ _

__Huggy poked his wide-eyed companion. “Starman, see that log cabin over there? That once belonged to Tom Mix - that old white cowboy actor dude. It’s huge inside, has a bowling alley and man made caves in the hills. And right across the street are the ruins of Harry Houdini's mansion. Lot of bad mojo in that place. Me and Buzzy went there one Halloween night on a dare. The things I thought I saw gave me nightmares for weeks.”_ _

__Dave looked at the old railed balcony and the burned out house overgrown with lush vines in awe. “Wow. Houdini. We gotta go there some night Huggy.”_ _

__“You’re on your own with that, but it is a great make-out place. The chicks are always scared and extra clingy - if you get my drift.”_ _

__The bus slowed and pulled into a large parking lot. “Here we go, Starman. Canyon Country Store. Owned and operated by my cuz, Buzzy Bear Brown.”_ _

__Dave smiled as he grabbed his duffel bag and guitar case. He bent down to look out the bus window eager to glimpse his home for the summer. The square, red brick building with its green and white striped awnings had the odd appearance of a tattered Christmas present under a hillside of fir trees. But it was large and inviting. Underneath the awnings, old tables, chairs and a sun bleached couch were filled with hungry locals enjoying a lunch break and long haired musicians strumming thoughtful chords on their guitars._ _

__The boulevard itself was filled with a fresh generation of girls and boys enjoying the freedom of summer and youth._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past October 2016, I took a road trip with my bestie to SHarecon in Maryland. On the way we listened to a great oldies radio station that played a lot of The Monkees. I still knew every word. When I got home, I decided to continue my quest to revisit the shows I loved as a kid and teen. The shows that molded my outlook on life, looking at them from a new perspective. I think I was eleven when I loved Peter Tork, the "dumb" Monkee. I embraced being a budding flower child myself. Then in November at my first Thanksgiving at my 25 year old daughter's new home, her fiance' surprised us by playing records on an honest to Betsy real live record player. He had the best of _The Mamas and the Papas,_ a favorite group of mine. This fanfic is the result of the universe telling me to express my inner flower child.


	2. Twelve-Thirty

_I used to live in New York City;_  
_Everything there was dark and dirty._  
_Outside my window was a steeple_  
_With a clock that always said twelve-thirty._

_Young boys are coming to the canyon,_  
_And in the mornings I can see them walking._  
_I can no longer keep my blinds drawn,_  
_And I can't keep myself from talking._

_At first so strange to feel so friendly -_  
_To say good morning and really mean it -_  
_To feel these changes happening in me,_  
_But not to notice till I feel it._

_Cloudy waters cast no reflection;_  
_Images of beauty lie there stagnant._  
_Vibrations bounce in no direction,_  
_And lie there shattered into fragments._

_Young boys are coming to the canyon,_  
_And in the mornings I can see them walking._  
_I can no longer keep my blinds drawn_  
_And I can't keep myself from talking..._

_~The Mamas and the Papas, Twelve Thirty~ ___

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__Huggy and Dave made their way through the lunchtime crowd. The store’s squeaky screen door announced their arrival and everyone in its vicinity waved or called a cheerful hello. Huggy whispered in Dave’s ear. ”Don’t freak out, city boy. Folks is just friendly ‘round here.”_ _

__Dave managed to nod at the greetings as he struggled with his bag and guitar. A young, long-haired man dressed in jeans, a tie-dyed tee and sandals held the door open for him and gave him a genuine smile. Dave couldn’t help but return the favor with a lopsided smile of his own. “Thanks, pal.”_ _

__The inside was larger than most delicatessens Dave had been in. It was large enough for a few small wooden tables and chairs. One table at the back was dedicated to an ongoing chess game. The country store smelled of fresh rolls with a hint of pickles and made his mouth water. A refrigerator case held various meats and cheeses along with some salad concoctions that looked dangerously healthy. The wide Formica counter held an old fashioned cash register, the kind with brass buttons and a bell that dinged with each sale. A basket of slowly ripening avocados and one of apples and bananas nested among displays of cookies, candies and rolling papers. On the corner of the counter was a round ‘ring if service is required’ bell for impatient customers. It was seldom used.The walls were covered with psychedelic black light posters and flyers advertising where the local bands were playing this month. In a corner was a rack of clothes for sale. Tie-dyed tees made by Dappled and soft cotton shirts imported from India. Every small nook was filled with colorful art and crafts made by the locals with love._ _

__“Huggy! Oh! Sweetheart! There you are!”_ _

__A petite, pale woman with large blue eyes, long straight blond hair and a huge baby bump embraced Huggy in a tearful hug. She backed away after a minute and wiped her eyes with the apron she wore over her flowered cotton dress._ _

__“Sorry, pregnancy hormones. I cry at anything these days. Yesterday they almost had to sedate me when one of the local kids brought in a bird with an injured wing. I’ve got the poor little birdie in cage the back healing up. Oh! But I am glad to see you, Huggy. Is this Starman?”_ _

__Huggy laughed and kissed his ditsy cousin-in-some-sort-of-way on the cheek. “Dappled Sunglade - meet my good friend, Starman.”_ _

__Dave put down his duffel bag and guitar case and held out his hand. “Dave Starsky, ma’am. Pleased to meet you. Congratulations on your… um… expectation.”_ _

__Dappled clapped her hands together and laughed joyfully. She pulled Dave into a hug just as she had Huggy. “Oh! Aren’t you darling? And so polite! I’m so glad you came to stay. Two such wonderful boys. So thoughtful to come to help out while I have… have this… baaaaby.”_ _

__Dave’s eyes grew wide with panic as Dappled burst into tears. Then a deep growling noise caused his attention to turn to the kitchen doorway where a huge, bald, black man with muscles bulging beneath his t-shirt had appeared. “Freakin’ nutzippers! She’s havin’ another meltdown. What is it this time? Bats in the attic?”_ _

__Huggy raised his arms and shouted, “Buzzy!”_ _

__The giant took three strides to Huggy, wrapped his thick arms around Huggy’s slim frame and lifted him off the floor. “Damn! This is outta sight! Great to have you here again, babe.”_ _

__He turned next to Dave and the mother of his child whose waterworks continued despite Dave’s attempts to console her. “Woman! Leave that poor boy alone. Come here and get some sugar, then let’s get these boys fed. Huggy’s gonna blow away if we leave the screen door open and his friend makes me hungry just lookin’ at him.”_ _

__Buzzy reached out a thick, tattooed arm to shake Dave’s hand while he wrapped the other around Dappled. “Welcome, Starman. Now you understand why I need help.” He kissed Dappled’s head and stroked her cheek. “My baby is having a baby.”_ _

__Dave and Huggy exchanged grins._ _

__Dappled regained her composure with a sniff. “I’ll just go in the prep kitchen and make you boys some lunch. Buzzy! Where are your manners? Help the boys take their luggage to their apartment. They must be exhausted.” She unwound herself from beneath Buzzy’s arm and walked away with a swish of her skirt as if nothing had happened, leaving three mystified men behind._ _

__Make that four._ _

__“I’ll help you, Buzzy. Who are these guys? Are they going to live here? Do you know them? Well, of course you know them… I mean, hi fellas. I’m Peter Tork. I’m a Monkee. The musician, not the animal. Are you guys musicians? I was on the bus with you. Did you see me? I sat behind you. In the back. Oh, then you probably didn’t see me. I like to sit in the back on the bus and wave to the drivers behind us. The nice ones wave back.The Monkees pad is in Malibu on the beach. We have a Monkeemobile but we share it. So Mike says if I want to visit Mama Cass and my Canyon friends I have to take the bus, ‘cause I forget to come home sometimes. Mike worries about me driving the Monkeemobile into a canyon or getting arrested for not having a driver’s license.” The young man frowned at that. But it wasn’t a sad frown, more like a slightly confused one. As if he needed a moment to process his own thoughts. “Mike worries about me a lot.”_ _

__Dave stared at the hippie who had walked in as Dappled headed for the kitchen. There was just no other way to describe him. One look and Dave knew this guy was the real thing. Someone who truly believed in the power of love. His sandy blond hair was shoulder length and swung joyfully as he moved his head. Bangs nearly covered his bright, innocent hazel eyes. A henna peace sign was painted on his cheek. He wore a long collarless tunic singing with flowers and embossed with many colored ribbons. His tight red jeans disappeared into knee high fringed moccasins. A dozen love bead necklaces hung around his neck. Plenty to share with others as was the intent. And topping it all off was a sweet smile and an optimistic attitude._ _

__Buzzy picked up Huggy’s suitcase. “Hey there, Pete. Sure you can help. This here is my cuz, Huggy Bear, and his friend, Starman. They’re here to help run the store when Dappled has the baby. Should be any day now. You take Starman’s duffel. It’s right this way, Starman.”_ _

__Dave couldn’t help but smile at Peter’s enthusiasm as he picked up his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. Dave picked up his guitar case and headed to the door that lead downstairs to his new digs as Peter rambled on._ _

__“You guys have such groovy names. Huggy and Starman. I’m just plain old Pete. I tried to change my name once. But I forgot what I changed it to and then I couldn’t answer anyone so Davy said I was bonkers. He’s English so he talks funny. And Micky said he wouldn’t talk to me anymore if I wouldn’t answer him. So Mike said I had to stick to Peter and not Mr. Lovepeacegarden like I wanted.”_ _

__Dave wondered who all those people were and why this Mike bossed around his new little hippie friend. “I actually like Pete, better. I’m not that partial to Starman, but it’s hard to change Huggy’s mind once he’s set on something. You can call me Dave if you want.”_ _

__Peter stopped. His open face reacting like Dave had given him a great gift. “Thanks, Dave. We are going to be good friends I can tell.” Dave couldn’t help it. He ruffled his sandy blond hair and laughed. There was something about this canyon and the people in it that made him feel… happy._ _

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__The basement apartment was filled with cast offs but dusted and vacuumed like only a nesting pregnant woman can do. What could shine was shining. The small bathroom and shower smelled of herbal soap. The main room had two couches, one a sad and saggy rust-colored plaid and the other a bright red, faux fur number. A chrome and speckled gold Formica kitchen table was surrounded by a rainbow of Naugahyde chairs on rollers. Tucked in a corner was a bunk bed that had seen one too many pillow fights. A small bedroom with a full size bed, dresser and nightstand all from different decades was behind a door with a day-glo orange, green and purple poster of ‘The Hulk’ permanently stuck to it. Another door painted a mellow yellow led to the outside and the parking lot. A few windows high on the wall let in subdued summer sunlight._ _

__To the boys it looked like a palace._ _

__Peter looked around, nodding his head in approval. “This is an awesome pad, fellas. Lots of places for your friends to crash and... look! A record player and some records. Mike says we will make a record one day.”_ _

__Huggy was inspecting the comfort of the lower bunk bed mattress by bouncing up and down on it. “You any good, Monkey boy?”_ _

__Peter shrugged. “The Monkees are good. Davy sings ballads like an angel. Well, a boy angel. Micky can sing faster than he can play his drums and never miss a beat or a word. And Mike! He writes great songs and plays guitar so hot his fingers should catch on fire.”_ _

__When he finished, Peter stared into the distance deep in his own thoughts as Dave and Huggy shared a glance. Dave sat on the furry red couch and opened his guitar case. He lifted out his guitar and handed it to Peter._ _

__“Should be in tune. Play somethin’ Pete. I bet you are terrific.”_ _

__A dreamy eyed look came over Pete’s face as he took the guitar in hand. His features softened as he wrapped his skillful hands around the guitar’s neck and hesitantly tried out a few chords. He looked like he was caressing the love of his life. Dave suspected this might be true. Then the room exploded with music. Pete’s right hand flew across the frets and his left hand was a blur as he strummed the strings._ _

_____Love is understanding,_  
_Don't you know that this is true._  
_Love is understanding,_  
_It's in everything we do._

_____In this generation,_  
_In this lovin' time,_  
_In this generation,_  
_We will make the world shine._

_____We were born to love one another_  
_This is something we all need._  
_We were born to love one another_  
_We must be what we're goin' to be_  
_And what we have to be is free._

____Huggy sat up and clapped. Dave smiled at the strange little hippie who had somehow creeped into his well guarded heart. “You really believe that don’t you? That we were born to love one another.”_ _ _ _

____Pete beamed at his new friend as he gently replaced the guitar in its case . He gave it a loving pat before closing the lid. “Sure I do. I wrote that one. Mike called it ‘For Pete’s Sake.’ I don’t know why, since it’s about love.”_ _ _ _

____Dave frowned as a protective urge came over him. He couldn’t understand how someone could live in this world and still see a loving place filled with hope. Dave’s heart ached to have what Peter had in abundance. A peaceful spirit full of love for others. He felt again the death of his Pop. The abandonment of his Ma. The cold undercurrent of hatred from his little brother. The fights with his Uncle. The frustrated tears of his Aunt. The taunts of the California kids because of his New York accent and wild streetwise ways. He learned to surf, race cars and hold his own in a fight. But he never felt at home._ _ _ _

____Dave was startled out of his thoughts as something brushed his cheek. Pete was placing love beads around his suited neck. “I wish you love, Dave,” he pronounced solemnly._ _ _ _

____Dappled called down the basement stairs. “Boys? Lunch is ready when you are. I made black bean soup and I don’t want it to get cold, so come up soon. There’s enough for you too Peter, dear.”_ _ _ _

____As an afterthought she added, “I also left two tee shirts I made on the bed for you to change into if you want. I don’t want you to ruin your new suits hanging around this place.”_ _ _ _

____Huggy didn’t need to be told twice. Dappled was a wonderful cook and her black bean soup was beyond delicious. He headed for the stairs, pulling at his tie with a smile as he went  
Peter just stood and frowned, looking for all the world like he was going to cry. Dave impulsively threw an arm around him. “What’s wrong, Pete?”_ _ _ _

____“I… I don’t have lunch money today. I only had bus fare one way. I thought maybe I could borrow a guitar from Dapple and play on the boulevard for handouts, the boulevard handouts are better than the ones at the Malibu bus station. But I got distracted.”_ _ _ _

____“Did you have breakfast today, Pete?”_ _ _ _

____He shook his shaggy head._ _ _ _

____“Why did your pal Mike let you leave without any food or money?” After hearing Peter play he began to wonder if The Monkees were taking advantage of Peter’s sweet nature._ _ _ _

____“The guys were still asleep. Mike didn’t know. I left a note.”_ _ _ _

____Dave decided to let his many questions wait in favor of getting some food into Pete. He made a mental note to talk to this Mike and let him know Pete had a new protector, just in case. Dave fingered his two strands of love beads. “You made these right?”_ _ _ _

____Peter nodded and sniffed softly._ _ _ _

____“Well you are in luck. I’m going to trade you a big lunch for two more necklaces for me to give to Dappled and Buzzy.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh! Oh! Dave! I can’t...I… Love beads are to be given for free! A gift from one loving spirit to another. I… I won’t take money...”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, calm down. This ain’t about money. I just got here and I already have a neat little hippie friend and I want you to help me spread the love. And you know Dappled would never let any of us pay anyway. I’ll be working all summer with food thrown in and I’ll cover you. See how that all worked out?”_ _ _ _

____“You...you mean like kharma?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure. You don’t want to get in the way of kharma, do you?”_ _ _ _

____Peter’s eyes opened wide. “Oh, no.”_ _ _ _

____“Good. Now go upstairs and give Dappled and Buzzy the beads from me. And get yourself some soup while I change. Don’t wait for me. Go ahead and eat, buddy.”_ _ _ _

____Dave was graced by a hug and a grin from the little hippie. As he ran up the stairs Dave heard Huggy behind him. “Tut, tut, tut, Starman. We haven’t even been here a day and you got yourself a pet. I thought we decided no more pets for you. Pete’s got people. This guy Mike. His band mates. You are always takin’ in strays. I should know. You took me in.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah and you stayed too.” Dave turned back to see Huggy smile and nod. “Aw. Huggy, come on. I just like him. Wanna make sure his band knows what a treasure they have. Anyway, he probably doesn’t get away much. That Mike sounds like a real ball-buster. Pete ain’t got any money to get home. He can crash on our couch tonight. We’ll deal with getting him home to Malibu tomorrow.” Dave added with a smirk. “Or maybe I’ll just keep him.”_ _ _ _

____Huggy chuckled and followed him upstairs. “Oh, yeah, Starman. You ain’t emotionally involved with little hippie Pete at all.”_ _ _ _

____~~~oOo~~~_ _ _ _

____Dave stood at the doorway of the basement bedroom rubbing his fresh-from-the-shower hair with a towel that smelled vaguely of patchouli incense and pot. He had on his newest jeans, hoping that they would soften and fade by the end of summer and fit like a second skin the way he liked them. He sighed, wondering if army fatigues were comfortable. He chased the worry that chilled him by watching Huggy snore on the top bunk bed and Pete, asleep face down on the red couch. He had kicked off his blanket and was clutching the couch cushion like it was a fuzzy, red teddy bear. Dave wandered over and covered the Monkee who hummed in sleepy gratitude._ _ _ _

____It turned out that Peter had a lot of friends in the canyon and word got out that there was a party at the new guys’ pad before the new guys even knew about it. Dave couldn’t remember all of Pete’s friends’ names from the night before, but the music they played still filled his head.  
Dave had really enjoyed himself. _ _ _ _

____No one had asked personal questions or made fun of his accent. And he didn’t feel pressured to take a toke from the joint that seemed to perpetually circle the room. He did indulge in smoking weed sometimes, if Huggy was abstaining. They both had horror stories to tell of being stoned or drunk and being at the mercy of high school bullies. So they made a pact to always watch each other’s backs at parties. Dave was more comfortable with a slight beer buzz and making sure Huggy was safe. Dave had no problem adding Pete to his watch list._ _ _ _

____But Pete was so into his music he barely spoke let alone found time to get wasted. When someone handed Pete a banjo, Dave had been caught in a web of musical magic._ _ _ _

____Buzzy had made two house rules for the boys. One, no profanity within earshot of the baby bear bump, which led to some inventive non-curses on Buzzy’s part. Two, no smoking of any kind around Dappled. So the party didn’t start until Buzzy and Dappled were safe in their bungalow tucked in the hillside across the street from the store. There was another rule Buzzy didn’t need to speak out loud. Take care of each other and the store and come get him if there was trouble. Huggy and Dave were proud that Buzzy trusted them. Dave didn’t take that trust lightly._ _ _ _

____Dave could smell the aroma of coffee and bacon wafting down the stairs. He heard the sound of the cash register ding and a deep bass voice clued him in that Buzzy was upstairs dealing with the breakfast crowd. He returned to the bedroom to finish dressing, intent on heading upstairs to help out._ _ _ _

____He was just finishing tying up his high tops when a Texas drawl stopped him cold. “Hey! Shotgun! You down there?”_ _ _ _

____Dave pulled on the tie-dyed tee he had worn the night before and stepped out of the bedroom. A tall lanky Texan with a green wool hat perched on his dark wavy hair was already heading down the stairs without invitation._ _ _ _

____“Peter?”_ _ _ _

____“Whoa, there, cowboy. This is my pad. You ever hear of knockin’?”_ _ _ _

____“The name is Mike Nesmith, bozo. And I want to know what you’ve done with my friend Peter.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh! Pete’s Mike. I’d like to have a few words with you about you and Pete’s friendship, cowboy.”_ _ _ _

____Mike glared at Dave and brazenly crossed the room to the red fuzzy couch and the peacefully sleeping Peter. Dave was on him in a heartbeat, grabbing his arm as he passed. “Whatever you got to say to Pete, can wait till he wakes up. Poor little guy had a hard day yesterday.”_ _ _ _

____Mike’s entire demeanor immediately softened as he was pulled to a stop. “He’s okay, isn’t he? I was so worried. I was afraid he was in trouble again. He’s a regular trouble magnet. Has he had somethin’ to eat? He didn’t get wasted did he? Did he drop any acid? Oh! God! Is he hurt?”_ _ _ _

____Dave released Mike’s arm and backed away, his righteous anger cooling at Mike’s obvious distress.”Naaaa. He’s fine. Me and my friend Huggy over there, we kept an eye on him. Let him crash here. Huggy is Buzzy’s cousin. We work here.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, thank you. Sorry I came on so strong. I was outta my mind with worry, you know? Peter is special. Sometimes I wish I could wrap him up in cotton wool and keep the world and all its hurtin’ ways far from him,” Michael admitted unashamedly._ _ _ _

____“Hum. Yeah. I noticed he’s special alright. I’m sorry too. I thought you didn’t appreciate him, sending him out here without any cash and no way home.”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t! I would never! I told Pete I was gonna hock my guitar to get us some food money. He wanted to hit the streets and play for handouts. I hate when he does that. I’d rather have him safe than eat. When I woke up and found him gone, I never thought he’d head to the canyon. Me and my band mates looked for him in Malibu all day yesterday. Finally I called Cass Elliot this morning. Peter and she are fast friends. He used to play backup with the Mugwumps a few years back. She checked with Buzzy and called me back.”_ _ _ _

____“You really love him don’t you?” Dave felt compelled to ask._ _ _ _

____Mike wiped his hand across his face and looked Dave in the eyes. “Guess it shows, huh?”_ _ _ _

____“Umm. it’s none of my business, but Pete is so… I never met anyone… I mean are you two, you know, together?” It was an awkward question, but the Canyon was a different world. Dave had picked up on the fact that people were more open and honest here._ _ _ _

____Mike pulled himself up to his full height and raised an eyebrow at Dave. “Well, that’s a loaded question to ask a stranger. That question could get you a black eye in Texas.” Dave bristled, but Mike quickly smiled at him. “Startin’ to question your sexual identity already, huh? Yeah, livin’ in the canyon and meetin’ Peter Tork will do that to a guy. That’s what happened to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey! I didn’t mean…” Dave felt his face flush._ _ _ _

____“That’s alright, pard. To answer your question. Yeah. I’m in love with Pete and he’s in love with me. What we do with those feelings is none of your business. I don’t believe in labels.”_ _ _ _

____Dave squirmed and frowned. “I’m sorry, man. It’s just. I don’t know. For some strange reason I wanna protect the guy. Even though I just met him.”_ _ _ _

____Mike’s warm smile turned sad. “Don’t I know the feelin’. It’s the love, man. Feels like you are in an alternate universe. Peter just loves… everyone and everything. It’s hard for him to understand how I feel about him. I can be pretty down and controlling at times. It’s hard for him to figure out what he wants. He was alone on the streets a long time before Cass found him and gave him a new start. God only knows how he survived. I’m takin’ it real slow. He’s worth it.”_ _ _ _

____Dave nodded. He was glad Pete had someone who loved him so much. Even if it was a kind of love he had yet to fully understand. “Mike, Pete helped out around here a whole bunch yesterday. Dappled is hugely pregnant and Pete did some work for her while she took a nap. Pete wouldn’t take anything for it.” He reached in his jeans for his wallet and pushed some bills into Mike’s hands. “Here. Take it and buy some food for your pad, okay?”_ _ _ _

____Mike and nodded his thanks matter-of-factly at the thinly veiled gesture of kindness. Mike knelt down next to the couch and gently pushed Pete’s hair away from his eyes. “Shotgun? You gonna wake up and gimme some sunshine?”_ _ _ _

____Pete moved his head slowly and snored softly. He opened his eyes and smiled. Dave had to admit Pete’s smile did feel like sunshine on a cloudy day. He tried not to stare, but something stirring in his heart made him watch._ _ _ _

____“Mike. You found me.” Pete said with a yawn._ _ _ _

____“I’ll always find you, babe. Are you alright?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, Mike. I’m okay. I made two wonderful new friends. Dave Starman and Huggy Bear. I guess you met Dave, Huggy is the one snoring over there. They gave me lunch in exchange for love beads but it was okay ‘cause Dave said it was kharmic. The black bean soup was so yummy, better than cream of root beer soup. Dave let me play his guitar then we had more food and a party. I only smoked a little weed, no booze and no acid like you told me to do when I’m not with you or the guys. I got to play Graham’s Fender and Steve’s banjo. The jam was outta sight. Huggy and Dave let me crash here. I love this couch. You cuddle it and it cuddles back.” Pete finally took a breath and frowned. “I’m sorry I didn’t make any money yesterday and couldn’t come home.”_ _ _ _

____Mike chuckled and stroked Pete’s hair. “That’s alright, shotgun. I got some food money from your newest guardian angel.” Pete’s eyes grew big at the thought. “I have one of those? That’s groovy, Mike.”_ _ _ _

____“That part is very groovy. But I didn’t know where you were. I was worried sick. That was a drag, babe.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh! But I left a note!”_ _ _ _

____“I never found a note! Davy and Micky looked everywhere you usually leave them. Empty cereal boxes, the freezer, Mr. Schneider’s coat pockets.”_ _ _ _

____“Did Davy and Micky look in the bathroom? I wrote a note on the shower fog on the bathroom mirror. I couldn't find a pencil.”_ _ _ _

____“Peter! Of all the crazy… Never mind. I’m just glad you’re safe, babe.”_ _ _ _

____Peter moved a hand to Mike’s cheek and gently brought them together for a good morning kiss. Dave couldn't look away. He had never seen anything so tender as the love between these two men._ _ _ _

____Dave was surprised at the feelings of loss and jealousy he felt. He suddenly wanted what Pete and Mike had, even if it was with another man. It shook him that he was beginning to think it wasn’t the kind of partner that mattered, it was the love they shared. He tried to brush away the thought. Was it possible to find love like that, especially in one summer? How could he even be thinking about loving a man?_ _ _ _

____“Starman? Why don’t you ever wake me up like that?” Huggy lifted his head just enough to send the comment across the room._ _ _ _

____Dave didn’t miss a beat. Good old Huggy had rescued him from an awkward moment. “Cause you don’t taste like sunshine, bro. You taste like dirty socks.”_ _ _ _

____Huggy dropped his head back into his pillow. “How do you know?” He mumbled._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to place this story in San Francisco, but it just wasn't right. Then I started doing research on Peter Tork and ended up in Laurel Canyon in 1967. As I kept googling, I was amazed at the amount of legendary musicians who either lived or hung out in the canyon.
> 
> Twelve-Thirty is such a haunting song. I thought it fit Starsky really well. "I used to live in New York City..." and expressed the idea of eternal hope that loves brings.
> 
> The red fuzzy couch is real. As a matter of fact, Huggy and Dave's pad is actually my first apartment , it came furnished, exactly like this. The couch looked like a giant muppet, but it was really nice to cuddle with. I miss him sometimes.


	3. Creeque Alley

_Mugwumps, high jumps, low slumps, big bumps -_  
_Don't you work as hard as you play._  
_Make up, break up, everything is shake up;_  
_Guess it had to be that way._  
_Sebastian and Zal formed the 'Spoonful;_  
_Michelle, John, and Denny gettin' very tuneful.,_  
_McGuinn and McGuire just a-catchin' fire in L.A.,_  
_You know where that's at._  
_And everybody's gettin' fat except Mama Cass._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Creeque Alley~_

Three weeks went by before it occurred to Dave that Dappled was overdue by a few days. Huggy, on the other hand wasn’t as obtuse. Huggy brought it to Dave’s attention, when they found Buzzy sleeping on the saggy plaid couch that morning.

Huggy shook his cousin, worried about Dappled. “Buzzy why are you inhabitin’ my couch? Is Dappled alright?”

Buzzy groaned as he slowly brought a hand to his head and opened his eyes. “Hey, boys. Dappled is fine. She just threw me out last night. Baby hormones gone wild. She said love makes you stupid. Said she wouldn’t be fat and bloated and miserable if love hadn’t made her lose her mind. I made the mistake of agreeing.”

Huggy and Dave winced with as much sympathy as they could muster as Buzzy continued. “I sat outside the bedroom window, listening to her rant to any Gods that would listen about a woman’s lot in life and what the hell they were thinkin’. She finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. I didn’t want to leave her, so I sat in the bushes getting covered with dew ‘till I heard her get up to make her morning tea. Then I crawled over here and made use of your nice, dry, testosterone-filled pad.”

Huggy and Dave laughed at the pitiful father-to-be. “It’s alright, man. Starman and The Bear will come to the rescue. You go back to sleep. I’ll help Dave open and then when the coffee, cigarette and muffin rush is over I’ll go talk to Ms. Prego. She actually likes me.”

Dave and Huggy filled in for Dappled more and more as her time grew near. They were comfortable running the business of providing Laurel Canyon with its daily needs. Huggy turned out to be an excellent cook. With July fourth a week away, catering orders were starting to pour in and Huggy’s experimental salad specials were being requested by the locals for their Independence Day festivities. 

Dave proved adept at handling the cash register as well as charming the occasional gawking summer tourist who’d come to the canyon see real live hippies. He also managed to keep a watchful eye on local kids, slip starving musicians perfectly good day old sandwiches and provide the elderly customers a willing ear to listen to stories of the canyon in days long gone. With music jams, parties and loving vibrations all around them, the boys were having the best summer of their lives. 

When the morning rush slowed to a trickle of more laid back customers willing to shoot the breeze and spend a lazy dollar or two on whatever struck their fancy, Dave glanced out the window and smiled to see Peter Tork walking away from the bus stop. Peter was heading in the other direction for now, but he had become a regular visitor to the Canyon Country Store. Dave knew he’d show up sooner or later. 

He wondered if Mike knew that Pete was wandering again. Mike had given Dave his number In case that happened. He chuckled to himself and decided to give Mike a call if Pete stayed to party with them. Maybe he could get all of the Monkees to come. After all Pete had told him about his band mates, Dave looked forward to meeting them and hearing them play.

Huggy hung up his apron and pulled on the bright blue Nehru jacket he had found for a song at the local thrift shop. Huggy couldn’t believe his luck with the find. When he found the silk jacket, it still bore the original tags, as if someone had bought it and changed their mind about wearing it. Dave was wearing another of Huggy’s finds, a hip hugging blue jean jacket. Dappled had painted a universe on the back of the jacket along with letters spelling out ‘Starman’ emblazoned like a fiery meteor across a denim sky, leaving a rainbow of embroidered ribbons in its wake. Dave was thoroughly surprised when Huggy and Dappled gave it to him. He’d never before had a gift made just for him with so much love painted into every stroke and sewn into every stitch. He knew he’d treasure it for a long time to come.

“Starman? I’m heading over to see Dappled. If Buzzy wakes up tell him not to come over till I give the all clear. You good here alone?”

Dave smiled. “I’m good, man. It’s quiet. Take your time. Anyway, I saw Peter get off the bus and I bet anything he will stop by.”

“Groovy. He was gonna give me some lessons on that used Hammond organ I picked up.”

“Yeah. You’re not bad on that thing.”

“Thanks, bro. But that monkey boy can play anything you throw at him. See ya later.”

“Bye, Huggy. Good luck.”

Forty-five minutes passed without a customer. Dave was busy preparing for the lunch crowd. He was filling a bin with fresh baked rolls, then glanced up when the screen door hinges squeaked the arrival of a customer. 

Dave froze at what he saw.

A tall, broad shouldered man had entered the store, his hand placed firmly on the shoulder of Peter Tork. The strange figure was dressed in dark colored clothing from head to toe and a cloth mask covered his entire head. His eyes looked out from holes cut in the mask and there was also a hole for his mouth. But the mask made him completely unidentifiable. Peter was dressed in his Monkee gig clothes, a red shirt, striped gray pants and black boots. Peter’s face was apprehensive as he bit his lip.

At the sight, Dave had immediately crouched behind the counter, looking frantically for some sort of weapon. Not seeing anything he cursed under his breath, “Damn, no gun.”

He then crept silently to the end of the counter so he could see Peter and the goon without being seen. 

“Dave?” Pete called out, calmly if a bit nervously. Huggy? Buzzy?”

Dave was glad that his little hippie friend wasn’t panicking. He felt adrenaline fueled rage build inside of him at the thought of Pete being hurt or even worse, shot. A fire pulse through his veins. He would not let Pete be killed on his watch. Not like his Pop. This big lummox didn't know who he was messing with. Dave watched breathlessly, waiting to make his move. When he saw the goon’s other hand slowly coming out of the pocket of his baggy black pants Dave sprung out from behind the counter. 

He heard Pete yelp as the big lanky man pushed him, making Peter lose his balance. Dave shouted, “Mother fucker!” as he tackled the masked man. Peter went flying, hitting the edge of the refrigerated case with his head hard and falling to the floor with a thud. After that he didn’t move. 

Dave pushed the masked man with all his pent up anger and slammed him against the window causing it to crack. Displays of chips and organic snacks flew through the air and skidded across the floor.The masked man tried to push Dave off, but seemed to be weakened by the blow to his midsection and dazed from his head hitting the window. Dave righted him and pulled back his left fist, he smacked him on his covered nose. Blood seeped into the cloth. 

Dave pulled his fist back twice more hitting the masked man in the jaw he couldn’t see. The man seemed about to collapse. Dave grabbed him again.

“Get up you, fucker. You think you’re gonna come in here and hurt my friends. Just because everyone here believes in peace and love you think this place is an easy mark?” Dave moved to hit him again when he heard a loud command.

“That’s enough!”

Dave dropped the man and the stranger fell to the floor moaning pitifully.

“Where the hell is Buzzy?” The voice demanded with a compelling, musical quality. 

The shadow of the bulky store owner appeared in the basement doorway. “Here, Cass. Here. Damn! What’s going on? We were robbed? Dave? You alright, son? Where’s Huggy?”

Dave stood in the middle of the chaos, panting and holding his painfully bruised left fist with his right hand. His head was pounding from the receding adrenaline and he couldn’t seem to think, let alone answer questions.

“My God! Is that Peter? Peter!” The voice cried. Even in anguish, the voice sounded rich and beautiful. Like thick honey.

Dave heard it say something very important. Buzzy had called the voice ‘Cass’. It must be obeyed. 

Dave heard himself yell, “Pete, no! Is he dead?” Tears started to stream down his face. Strong arms encircled him and pressed his head into a hard chest.

Buzzy held Dave and patted his back. “You are alright, son. Pete’s not dead. Nobody’s dead. Thank the stars above. Calm down and tell me what happened.”

Dave continued to be held tight in the fatherly embrace as he willed his breathing to slow down. He slowly came back to himself and pushed Buzzy away gently. “Thanks, Buzzy. I’m okay now.” 

Dave stepped over the prone figure of the masked man. He was out cold. Dave stifled the urge to kick him while he was down. He knelt beside Peter who was nestled in the arms of none other than Mama Cass Elliot, the voice’s owner. She had removed the paisley covered scarf that matched her mini-dress from around her neck and pressed it against Peter’s bleeding forehead. She rocked him gently, crooning, “Peter, sweet boy. Open those pretty eyes. It’s Cass. Cass has got you.”

“How is he?” Dave asked hesitantly. Although he knew he was in the presence of a rock legend but his concern for Pete overcame his awe.

“The cut isn’t too bad. But it’s still bleeding. I think he needs stitches. I’m worried that he hasn’t woken up yet. We need to sort this out and get to the hospital.”

Behind him Buzzy announced “Cops and an ambulance are comin’, Cass. Dave? You ready to tell me what happened?”

“Yeah, sure. Huggy went over to see Dappled and I was alone.This big lummox comes traipsin’ in the store holdin’ onto Pete’s shoulder with one hand and keepin’ the other in his pocket. Pete looked kinda nervous to me, so I figured the guy might be threatened Pete with a gun. Only…”

“There’s no gun.” Cass finished Dave’s thought. “You are one righteous street brawler, New York. I know. I used to live in New York City. Taking on a masked man who could have been armed? That takes real guts.Thanks for watching out for my friend.”

The full-figured song bird smiled at him and Dave looked down and blushed.

“Yeah, I thought he wanted to hurt Pete so I pummeled him. I’m so sorry Pete got in the way.”

“Ohhhh. M… Mike?” Pete mumbled.

Dave put a hand on Pete’s arm. “Easy, Pete. You hit your head. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Open your eyes, Peter, “ Cass added gently. “Mama has you.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted at the light hurting his already hurting head. 

“M… Mike. I… I wanna be with Michael… where it’s safe.”

Dave stood and looked down at his hurting friend. “Oh, shit, Cass. Mike’s gonna skin me alive. Pete won’t rest easy till he’s here.” 

Cass nodded. “I don’t envy you that call.” She returned her attention to Peter.

“Sweet boy? Do you remember what happened?”

Pete blinked and raised a hand to his head. “Cass?”

“Yes.”

“I’m… I’m in the canyon?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“I… I remember. I think. I brought The Covered Man here for some lunch. He wasn’t feeling too good. Th … The Covered Man was thirsty and starving. I was gonna buy him lunch, ‘cause I had enough money. I... I been there you know, on the street all alone. The Covered Man was so hungry he could hardly stand. Where is he? Is he hurt like me? I… I don’t know how I got hurt, Cass.”

Cass hugged him closer. “Shhhh, sweet boy. You fell and hit your head that’s all. You need a few stitches, so we are going to put you in an ambulance and take you to the hospital.”

“Will you go with me?”

“Of course I will.”

“Will M… Mike be there?”

“Soon as he can, baby.”

“Oh… okay Cass. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweet boy.”

Cass looked over at the still prone figure next to them. The mask that covered his face covered was streaked with blood. Then slowly looked backed to Dave whose face had gone a whiter shade of pale. She smoothed Pete’s hair and asked one more question.

“Pete, is ‘The Covered Man’ a street performance artist?” Cass asked in a way that sounded as if she already knew the answer.

Pete nestled into Cass’s shoulder and she kissed his aching head. Dave couldn’t help but wonder if they had been more than good friends once. But he dismissed the thought as being none of his business.

“Yeah. The Covered Man is a great artist. Great voice. Always wears a mask. He’s my friend.” Pete faded out and Cass sighed. “Oh, shit.”

Dave couldn’t agree more.

~~~oOo~~~

Huggy made his way across the street. One arm supported Dappled and one hand gripped the handle of Dappled’s overnight case. His heart was in his mouth when he saw the small crowd gathered outside the store and the police car and ambulance that had just pulled up. Dappled gasped and tried to run ahead but could only manage a slightly faster waddle, Huggy still keeping a hand on her arm.

Dappled pushed her way into the store dragging Huggy behind her. They was met with utter chaos. Dave stood with an arm around Cass Elliot who seemed unaware she was grasping a bloody scarf in her hand. Two paramedics lifted the unconscious little hippie Pete onto a gurney and wheeled it past them. The crowd parted again to let them through. Cass followed the gurney, her expression resolute, but her lips trembling. She seemed intent on giving Pete some comfort on his ride to the hospital.

Dappled reached Buzzy who wrapped his arms around her ripe belly while he spoke to a policeman, who was nodding and writing notes in a little notepad.

Another cop was kneeling beside a masked man who clutched at the mask on his head, refusing to remove it even for the frustrated cop. The cop just shook his head and continued speaking gently to the agitated man.

Huggy walked up to Dave who looked like he was going to be sick any second. “Starman? You okay, buddy? What the hell happened?”

Dave filled him in quickly. Then they both listened to the cop’s conversation.

“This guy won’t take his mask off, Jimmy. He’s got no ID and is refusing medical care. We can’t make him unless we arrest him.”

“Mr. Brown here doesn’t want to press any charges. It’s all a mistake. Says the kid’s a street musician. Wears a mask like a costume, I guess.”

“Oh, like Batman. I get it.”

The Covered Man let out a loud exasperated sigh.

Dave spoke up. “I’ll take care of him. It’s my fault he got hurt. I’ll get some food into him and make sure he’s alright before he goes home.”

The kneeling cop stood and placed a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “Don’t think the masked marauder here has got one of those. All he’s got on him is a canvas bag and a guitar. You’re a good kid, Dave. You got cop instincts. He’s lucky you just took him out with your fists.Things coulda went down hard for him. We’re finished here, Jimmy,” he addressed his partner. “Let’s go.”

Dappled, calm now and smiling up at Buzzy, called out to the cops. “Officers? I wonder if you would mind escorting us to the hospital? If you aren’t too busy, that is. It seems it’s time.” She patted her big bump.

Both officers smiled at the radiant mother-to-be.”Our pleasure,” they chorused, then headed outside to disperse the onlookers who had pressed themselves together just inside the doorway .

Buzzy grew wide-eyed and began to tremble. “Baby? It’s time? Holy mother of freakin’ banana hammocks! You’re gonna? Now?” 

Dappled laughed and soothed her man patting his muscular arm. “Yes, Daddy. Nothing to get upset about. It’s totally natural. Don’t worry. I got this.”

As if she was overseeing the kitchen at lunch hour, she clearly, calmly started giving orders to the boys. “Huggy? Get the car and pull up to the door. You better drive. Don’t forget my bag.”

Huggy grabbed Dappled’s bag and the car keys, then made a beeline for the door.

“Dave. Go get Buzzy’s shoes and jacket. Better check he’s got his wallet and some cash. Then you stay here with the, uhhh, man in the mask. There’s a batch of black bean soup in the fridge. I know how much you boys like it.” She smiled and paused a moment absently rubbing her stomach.

“Close the store for a day or two, but keep taking catering orders for the fourth. I made a sign, ‘closed, gone to birth a baby bear’ it’s behind the door. Oh, call Doctor Freeman. The number is by the phone and tell him I’m on my way to the hospital. And don’t forget to call Mike about Peter. Huggy will come back later with the car so you can visit Pete and me and the new edition to our family.” 

“Okay, that’s it. Go, Dave!”

Dave nodded and ran to the basement taking the stairs three at a time, mumbling Dappled’s orders so he wouldn’t forget them. The Covered Man groaned and raised himself on one elbow. He lifted his other hand in a weak salute. “Congratulations, lady.” Then fell back on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to research Mama Cass Elliot and Peter Tork's relationship. Peter played backup for The Mugwhumps, the group before The Mamas and The Papas. There are plenty of pics of Peter and Cass together in Laurel canyon and rumors abound about their relationship. On one extreme is that Peter is Cass's baby's father, more likely is that Peter dated her sister. But I couldn't find any facts. I came to the conclusion that none of the Laurel Canyon residents actually remember what they did or with whom, due to the abundance of legal LSD at the time. Yeah, that makes sense.
> 
> I honor Cass Elliot's memory. Her voice was that of an angel.


	4. Sing For Your Supper

_Sing for your supper, and you'll get breakfast;_  
_Songbirds always eat_  
_If their song is sweet to hear._  
_Sing for your luncheon, and you'll get dinner -_  
_Dine with wine of choice_  
_If romance is in your voice._

_I heard from wise canary,_  
_Trilling makes a fellow willing;_  
_So, little swallow, swallow now._  
_Now is the time to_  
_Sing for your supper and you'll get breakfast._  
_Songbirds are not dumb;_  
_They don't buy a crumb of bread,_  
_It's said..._  
_So sing and you'll be fed._

_~The Mamas and The Papas, Sing For Your Supper~_

Dave heard the police siren’s wail as Huggy pulled onto the boulevard following the obliging cops to the hospital. He locked the door and leaned Dappled’s sign against the cracked window, cringing at the reminder of what he had done. 

He watched The Covered Man writhing on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position and softly moaning. Dave frowned, guilt starting to build, now that his anger had diminished. 

He wondered what the man looked like. His stomach clenched in sympathy thinking the poor guy might have been scarred by an accident or disfigured from birth and had to endure the ugly stares of beautiful people his whole life. 

Dave had grabbed a blanket and pillow on the way back from the basement. He knelt beside the hurting man and covered him with the warm, hand-crocheted afghan. He went to lift the covered head to put a pillow under it. The Covered Man latched onto the afghan, but pulled away from Dave’s touch.

“It’s okay, man. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just hang on a minute. I got two calls I gotta make. Then I’ll help ya get up and I’ll check out your bruises and feed ya somethin’ good.” 

The Covered Man sighed and gave Dave a slight nod.

Dave went behind the counter and pulled out the black, desktop rotary phone Buzzy kept there. He sat on the counter in order to keep an eye on his guest. He couldn’t help smiling at the sight of the big man clutching an afghan like a toddler recovering from a tantrum on the floor. The dramatic groans only added to his endearing state. It seemed the imposing figure was just a big baby.

Dave’s call to Dappled’s doctor took only half a minute, since the efficient office staff were used to frantic fathers’ calls. A concerned friend was much easier. He dreaded the next call he had to make. He dialed the numbers listening the clicks with a heavy heart.

_Monkees mortuary. You stab ‘em we slab ‘em._

Dave squeezed his eyes closed. He really didn’t need to talk to a wannabe comedian right now. He cleared his throat. 

“Umm, this is Dave over here at the, ahhh, Laurel Canyon Country Store...” 

_Oh, yeah? Well this is Micky Dolenz, see? We don’t need no dirty canyon rats. We have plenty, thank you._

Dave winced at the horrible James Cagney imitation. Then he heard a voice with a British accent in the background. _Who’s that, Mick. That about our gig, mate?_

_No, Davy. It’s a rat salesman._ Dave heard a noise that might have been a head slap and the background voice spoke again. _Tell ‘im we don’t want any and ‘ang up. I’m expectin’ a call from a ‘eavenly creature I met on the beach this mornin’. I think I’m in love._ Micky’s voice was back to normal. _Sorry, man. Gotta go. Davy’s in love again. Third time this week and it’s only Tuesday._

“Nononono! Don’t hang up. I gotta speak to Mike. It’s real important.” Dave ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The Covered Man groaned loudly and tried to get up.

Dave pointed at The Covered Man and yelled, “You stay put! I’ll be right there in a minute. I promise. Stay on the floor, till I get there. I don’t need you to pass out and hit your head again on top of everything else.”

Back on the phone James Cagney was replaced by the Brit. 

_Listen ‘ere, you maniac. You scared me mate Micky. We Monkees stick together. Now hang up or...or… I’ll come over there and thrash you!_

The words were spunky enough but Dave got the impression Davy was more a lover than a fighter. 

“Jeez! What’s wrong with you guys? I just need to talk to Mike! It’s about Peter. He’s in the hospital.”

A silence deafened his ear for a brief second before exploding into a voice full of shocked concern. 

_Our Peter? Peter’s in ‘ospital? Wha’, wha’ ‘appened? ___

Dave sighed. “Let me try again. This is Dave. I work at the Canyon Country Store in Laurel Canyon. Pete’s a pal of mine. There was an… incident this morning. He had an accident at the store. Hit his head and got knocked out. He’s gonna be fine, but he cut his head and needed stitches. He’s at the hospital. Cass Elliot is with him. He’s not alone. I really should talk to Mike, he knows me. We met here at the store.”

Dave could hear Davy repeat the conversation to Micky, who started speaking so fast in the background that Dave could only make out the frantic fear in his voice. Davy returned to the phone more focused now. Obviously the girl he was in love with a moment ago forgotten.

_Mike will be back in a little while. He just went to the bank to cash a check from our last gig. I’ll tell ‘im and we’ll be there as soon as we can, mate. Thanks for takin’ care of our Peter. He sure takes a lot of lookin’ after. ___

“Yeah. That’s the truth.Tell Mike I’m really sorry Pete got hurt.”

Dave gave the Brit directions to the hospital from Malibu and the store’s phone number before hanging up and jumping off the counter, his eyes still on The Covered Man. He knelt beside him again.

“Okay, man. Let’s get you taken care of.” He moved to help the man up but was pushed away.

“How did Peter get hurt? Did you hit him too? Because if you did…”

Dave sat back on his heels. “Jeez! Am I the only sane person in California? I thought you were gonna hurt Peter, so I pummelled ya. You pushed Pete and he fell and hit his head on the counter. It’s more your fault than…”

“Hey! I would never hurt Peter. He’s my friend. I pushed him out of the way because I thought you were out of your mind.” The man worked to sit up on his own.

“Yeah, well. Maybe I am. But I ain’t the one walkin’ into stores with a mask on lookin’ like trouble about to happen.”

“We all wear masks. That’s the whole point…” One hand went self-consciously to the fabric that obscured his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Ya wanna lounge on the floor all day discussing philosophy or do ya want some soup?”

“You’ve got soup?” The man came all the way upright.

“Thought that would stop your philosy-phyzing.”

“Philosophizing.”

“What I said.”

Dave moved to help the tall man to his feet. He nearly dropped him when the man groaned, grabbed his ribs and leaned into him with his full weight.

“Sorry. I’m a little dizzy.”

“That’s alright. I got ya.” Dave reached his arm more securely around the stranger’s waist, that felt thinner than it should have been given the man’s height. “We just gotta make it to the kitchen.”

When Dave had settled the man into a chair at the kitchen table he looked him over again.

“The mask has got to go, man. It’s covered with blood and so is the front of your shirt.”

“I… I don’t take the mask off except to sleep.” Behind the mask, the voice was as smooth as aged Scotch, or what Dave imagined aged Scotch must taste like since he was pretty much a beer man. But that voice made him suddenly long to taste Scotch..

“Okay. I get it. It’s important to you. But it’s just you and me here. No crowds. No gawkers. I promise I won’t make fun of ya, pal.” Dave reached to put his hand on the man’s shoulder before he thought better of it.

The Covered Man cocked his head in puzzlement which apparently made his headache worse. He rubbed the back of his mask and found a large lump. “Ow.”

Dave moved closer and gave to place a hesitant hand on The Covered Man’s head, drawn by an irresistible force. “How about you go in the bathroom over there and clean up a little. Take off your mask and shirt and set it to soak in the sink. I’ll get the black bean soup ready and get you a shirt to wear. Then you can tell me what kinda sandwich you like and I’ll make it for ya.” he offered

Just as Dave suspected, the temptation of a full stomach outweighed the man’s devotion to his ideals, at least for now.

__________________“I… I guess it couldn’t hurt.” The Covered Man said shakily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Good. I’ll get your bag and your guitar. Just a sec.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave quickly retrieved the man’s meager possessions, leaned the guitar against the wall and handed the man his canvas bag. The bag was bulky, dirty and had a military look to it. Dave had a quick thought that maybe this guy was AWOL. He certainly seemed like he was running from something. Dave ran a hand over the rough canvas. He had to stop imagining things about this nutcase. He was just going to feed him and send him on his crazy way. Huggy would kill him if he took in another stray. Especially this stray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Covered Man slowly stood, took his bag from Dave’s hand and made his way to the bathroom. He held on to the table and then the wall as he walked. Dave shook his head, then walked back into the store to pick out a shirt for the man to wear from the clothes rack. He found a white gauzy open necked tunic with blue embroidery down the front that looked comfy and big enough to fit the man’s broad shoulders and long torso. He returned to the kitchen, pulled out the first aid kit from a closet, placed the shirt and the kit on the table and set about heating up the soup. The sound of the sink filling with water coming from the bathroom made Dave smile, although he was damned if he knew why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave placed a round loaf of skillet corn bread, some butter and a jar of honey on the table. He quickly cut the loaf into triangular pieces like a pie. He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel he had tucked into his belt and returned to the stove to fill two bowls full of steaming soup. He set these on the table also, licking a few spilled drops of the dark, hearty broth from his fingers. He turned to grab some soup spoons and a butter knife from the drawer when he looked up at the sound of the creak of the bathroom door. Dave still had his fingers in his mouth when his jaw fell open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leaning heavily on the doorframe was The Covered Man, uncovered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave’s steel blue eyes flew to the man’s face. There were no scars, no disfigurement as he had feared. Instead, bright, soulful blue eyes a few shades lighter than his own stared back at him from a face Dave could only describe as gorgeous. Like Michelangelo’s David, it was classic in it’s perfection. With the exception of a slight reddening, some swelling from the remains of a bloody nose and bruises decorating his jawline, the face was flawless. His lips were full and almost pouty as he aimed a shy smile at the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His slightly protruding ribs were colored with ugly purple marks. Dave noted that his arm muscles were firm and defined, but his stomach was indented from too many days without food. A golden mass just hit his shoulders - the crowning glory to this picture perfect man-child, whom Dave gauged to be near his own age Remnants of water droplets from washing the blood off his face allowed sunbleached blond curls to emerge here and there. The loose, silky strands framed his face with soft light. The Covered Man had changed into well worn jeans, the torn hems nestled against his sandaled feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave had felt a sudden urge to kiss that perfect mouth and run his fingers through that abundant hair. The Covered Man had uncovered his secrets as well. Secrets he hadn’t known he had. This seemed to be a summer of self-discovery. He finally took his fingers out of his mouth and blushed to his toes. But maybe he could salvage the situation if he stopped staring and started talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Soup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Soup’s on the table. Ready. Some cornbread too.” Dave reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the man and pointed to the table. “I got a shirt here. You, ahh, got any cuts I should see to? I mean before you put the shirt on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man slowly moved to the table. Placing a hand briefly on Dave’s back as he passed and sat down. It felt like a short on a battery cable had zapped him. Dave sat across from the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I checked myself out on the bathroom. Nothing broken. No blood after I washed off my face.” He reached up to touch the lump on the back of his head. “Just a lump the size of Lake Superior.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave noted the odd reference to the big lake and a slight midwestern accent. He frowned, as he continued to be intrigued by the man before him. Dave handed him the new shirt and watched as The Covered Man covered himself again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You sure? I mean it ain’t too late to go to the ER if you need it. I can’t tell you how sorry I am, man. I just thought you were gonna hurt Pete and I saw red.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah. I’m sorry too. I wear the mask all day and I forget I have it on. I didn’t think. I hate it that Pete got hurt because of me. He doesn’t deserve to ever be hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man leaned over his bowl and inhaled deeply. Dave took in a breath and held it, wishing he could see the man’s expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“This smells heavenly. May I bother you for a spoon? Although I’d be just as happy slurping from the bowl at this point.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave jumped up almost panting. “Oh, sure, pal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He was back with the spoons and butter knife in a blurred flash. Dave watched as the man practically inhaled his soup by the spoonful, grabbing a piece of cornbread with his other hand and taking a bite without bothering with butter or honey. He was obviously starving. Dave picked up his own spoon with a satisfied smile. One thing he could give this guy was all the food he wanted. Maybe a full stomach would buy his forgiveness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So how do you know Pete?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man didn’t stop eating, but managed to answer between spoonfuls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I was living on the beach at Malibu before this. I’d do my thing…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You mean you put on your mask and what… sing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah. Like at the bus station or at the beach and people would give me money if they could. Pete would come by and stare at me. I think he was trying to figure out what I was doing. Whenever I stopped singing, he’d applaud like crazy. He’d always throw something in my guitar case. Once in awhile money. But mostly things like apples or a cookie. Sometimes he’d leave me love beads. I thought maybe it was all he had on him. Then he’d walk away without saying anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave chuckled. “Pete not talkin’? Doesn’t sound like him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man nodded without looking up from his almost empty bowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I was getting used to having him around. Not to mention that those little bits of food he gave me were helping to keep me alive. One day when I finished my Covered Man song.” He stopped for the first time since he’d begun his meal and looked at Dave. “Oh, I sing a song that explains why I do what I do…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Love to hear it sometime.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Love to sing it for you sometime.” Steel blue eyes met sky blue eyes for an electric moment till Dave gave his attention back to his bowl of soup. The man continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Um, w… well, one day Pete leaned in real close and said, ‘I can see the real you underneath and it’s beautiful. Shimmery like the northern lights. I’ll be your friend with or without a mask, Covered Man.’ He blew me away. He got me. Perfectly. I sort of instantly fell in love with him. Well, not him exactly, but what he represented. He embodies the spirit of this generation. Pure love and non-judgemental innocence on two legs with shaggy hair and love beads. He became my dear friend. He told me about Laurel Canyon. And here I am.” The man looked up from his empty bowl with such an expression of pure concern that Dave’s breath was taken away again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You sure Peter’s gonna be alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m sure. We can probably go see him this evening if they keep him overnight. I can’t wait to meet the new baby bear, too. It’s been a trip working for expectant parents. My friend Huggy will give me an update soon, I’m sure. He’ll be back with the car later. I’ll take you to the hospital then, if ya want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man smiled and looked down once more. It seemed a characteristic move. Already Dave loved how he did it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“In that case, may I have some more soup?” the man asked courteously. “This is the best black bean soup I’ve ever had. I could write a song about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave laughed and picked up his bowl. “We are sittin’ in a deli, man. You can have whatever your little blond heart desires.” Dave turned around quickly and rolled his eyes at himself. What the hell was wrong with him? It almost sounded like he was flirting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Behind him, a soft tenor voice softly began to sing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________All I want is black bean soup_  
_And you to make it with me_  
_Hum hum hum_  
_La di da_

__________________“Yeah. I can do something with that.” The man hummed as he searched for words to add to the melody. The man nodded to himself, keeping time to a rhythm only he could hear. Noting the beribboned pattern of Dave’s cosmic jean jacket, he added.__________________

_Wear your ribbons for me._

Dave placed a second bowl of soup in front of the man and grinned shamelessly. It only caused the man to sing a little louder.

_Well I’ve been kicked in the head a few times_  
_But that just made me high_  
_La di da di la didi la di die_  
_You know black bean soup don’t lie, lie, lie._

Dave smirked. “You singin’ for your supper, songbird?”

__________________“Looks like, Starman.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave sat and crossed his arms, a soft smile lit his face. He lifted one eyebrow. “You’ve got talent. What’s your real name anywho? Where you from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man held his spoon in the air for a minute, took another mouthful then then spoke without looking up after he had swallowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I don’t have a name. Names are labels. They make us slaves. Slaves to our heritage, to the carefully taught prejudices handed down, generation to generation. I am truly free. I bear no signs of ensnarement. I’m from the same place as you… Starman. The eternal universe.” He made a vague gesture in the air with his spoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave raised both eyebrows at that statement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Soooo. You sing on the streets for handouts. Got no name. No home. Sleep on the beach. Starvin’ most of the time. For… what? For your principles?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man’s chin lifted and his eyes pierced Dave’s with an unlikely look of fierce determination from a man who seemed so gentle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave chuckled. “My Pop would have called you a bum.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man shrugged. “I’ve been called a lot worse. The older generation takes great stock in labels. Most of them hurt like hell. Hurt like the devil when you pull them off, too. If old Pop would call me a bum, what would you call me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave leaned forward across the table. “I’d like to call you... friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man looked back down at his soup and made that soft little smile. “I can live with that, friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave wished the man would stop doing that shy smile thing. It was doing crazy squishy things to his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey, friend. How about a sandwich with that soup? A soda, maybe? I don’t think you should have alcohol. How bad does your head hurt? I got some non-aspirin stuff. You shouldn’t have aspirin or alcohol if you hit your head. What’s your favorite sandwich? I make a great sky high pastrami. You like that? Pastrami?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That made the man finally look up and release a broad grin with beautiful, even white teeth . Dave felt like a beam of sunshine had exploded in his brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You sure jumped into our friendship with both feet. You’d make a good mother-hen you know that?” The stranger cocked his head thoughtfully and shrugged. “I really am grateful to you for your kindness. It’s hard for me to let down my mask in front of people. I… I actually get a really bad case of stage fright when I perform without the mask. Ironic isn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Like you said, we all wear a mask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man nodded in acknowledgment of the sage statement. “I’ll take a turkey on whole wheat, if you don’t mind. And a glass of milk with some of those pain killers would be great.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Comin’ right up, friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave made his new friend a sky high turkey on wheat with muenster cheese, lettuce, tomato, avocado and Huggy’s special sandwich sauce. It was a masterpiece and the man clapped his hands together at the sight of it. Dave was just pouring him some milk to chase down his pills when the phone rang. Dave put the glass of milk on the table and went to answer it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Huggy! How is everything? Yeah, the masked man is doin’ fine. He’s eatin’. He’s more worried about Pete than himself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave pointed at the man in the kitchen giving him permission to listen in and spoke a little louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Peter is fine and has been released,” he repeated so The Covered Man could hear. “He’s got eight stitches in his head and a moderate concussion. Aw, Huggy says he’s real down about it. Huggy says Mike says to tell me he is… madder than a mule chompin’ on bumble bees.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dave placed his hand over the receiver. “You know Mike?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Never met him,” the man responded, “but Peter talks about him incessantly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I think we’re in big trouble with him,” Dave said to him, then spoke back into the mouthpiece, “Yeah, Huggy. I’m still here. Dappled is hangin’ in there? No baby bear yet. Might take all night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Okay, Huggy. See ya later. Take care, buddy.” Dave hung up the phone and came back to the table, turning a chair around and straddling it. He noted half of the sandwich and most of the milk was gone along with the pills before he continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My friend Huggy Bear says Mike is mad as hell. Him and the other Monkees are gonna sign Peter out, then take Cass Elliot home. Huggy’s gonna wait with his cuz Buzzy. Poor guy is a wreck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So Buzzy and…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Dappled Sunglade.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man smiled broadly at that. “Now there’s a name to be proud of. What are they naming the baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’ve always been afraid to ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“They own this place?” The Covered Man asked as he finally took the time to look around now that his meal was finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah, Huggy and I are workin’ here for the summer. We live downstairs. I joined the army. I’m goin’ to boot camp at Fort Knox on September first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man put down his now empty milk glass. He thoughtfully circled the rim of the glass with one long finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You got a problem with that… friend?” Dave waited for an answer anxiously, aware how much this man’s opinion mattered to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, no. I have no problem with _you. _I have no problem with brave, heroic boys wanting to fight for the life they treasure and the people they love. I do, though, have a problem with a political system that thinks wasting even one boy’s life on a stupid fucking military intervention in a country we have no business even being in is just fine and dandy. It isn’t young men like you I’m against. It’s senseless war.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dave was somewhat taken aback by the well thought out and passionate, answer but then knew he shouldn’t have expected anything less. He could see the man’s point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“All I know is for me, joining the army is a way out,” Dave answered back, his fear of embarrassment quickly fading. “A way to become a proud man and achieve my goals. They say the communists are bullies. I hate bullies. I… I’m not stupid. I know this war may be a political gambit, but out there in the jungle, there won’t be a political agenda. There will men who are fightin’ by my side, my buddies. I’ll have their back... and families with little kids to protect no matter what their color or ideology. I think most men’s ideology is the same when you get to the heart of it. Survive and protect those you love. Protecting those weaker than you.That seems like somethin’ worth doin’.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dave thought maybe he’d worn too much of his heart on his sleeve in front of this stranger, but then felt a tentative hand grasp his. “I want you to survive, Starman. You have a selfless heart. This world needs people like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The welcoming heat of freshly stirred embers warmed deep in his chest as soldier and protester disappeared, their hands entwined, leaving two lonely young men, each responding to a loving touch no matter the ideology or the gender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dave leaned in and raised his other hand. He let his fingers glide through the man’s silky hair somehow knowing he wouldn’t be pushed away. He wasn’t. The man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, nestling into the trembling palm that now caressed his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________An insistent knock on the door made them both gasp and break away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! The Covered man! I always wanted to do something with David Soul's covered man persona and now i have. Squeeee! I squeeeed on myself.
> 
> I'm writing Starsky as estranged from his mother and brother and bitter at his perceived abandonment. He's not quite his level headed child-like self yet, but hold on. Hutch is more insecure here and on the run.
> 
> I love the covered man song. I wrote out all the word myself, since only the recording was available on youtube. That's why it's so long. I thought others might enjoy seeing the lyrics. Young David Soul was so idealistic and honest. Sigh.


	5. Dream A Little Dream

_Stars shining bright above you;_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'._  
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._  
_Dream a little dream of me._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Dream A Little Dream~_

Dave looked towards the front door and let his hand drop. He rose from his seat without a word to go answer it. The Covered Man leaned back in his seat, receding into the shadows of the kitchen.

Dave opened the door to a smiling Cass Elliot and a groggy and bandaged Peter Tork leaning on her for support. At Peter’s other side also giving support was a short, almost femininely handsome boy with shiny dark hair and large expressive eyes. Behind them a curly haired, thin boy with an endearing impish look, was biting his nails nervously. At the back of the group was Mike Nesmith, his face frozen in a scowl. 

All The Monkees were dressed alike, sporting red shirts with two rows of white buttons on the front placket, gray striped pants with oversized belts and black boots. They had obviously been dressed for a gig they were forced to cancel.

Pete’s bleary eyes seemed to focused on Dave’s face.. “Hi, Dave Starman. I got stitches in my head.The doctor said it wouldn’t hurt. But it did.”

Dave felt his heart clench at the pitiful sight. “Awww, I know. Buddy. I’m so sorry. Come on in and sit down. Cass, let me take him.” 

Dave put Pete’s arm around his shoulder as Cass stepped aside and waved her hand toward the newcomers. “Dave, you know Peter and Mike. This is Davy Jones and Micky Dolenz. The rest of The Monkees.” 

“Everybody come in. Sit,” Dave invited, cringing at the looks of disdain he was getting from the newcomers. Davy and Micky didn’t bother to say hello. Mike shut the door and walked in to stand by Micky. They both crossed their arms and practically glared as Dave and Davy settled Pete at a small luncheon table across from Cass who continued to hold his hand. Then Davy took a place behind Peter, petting his hair like a favored cat.

Cass tried to defuse the tension. “We wanted to see how you and The Covered Man were doing.”

“Are you okay, Dave?” Pete spoke up. “Is The Covered Man okay? I was worried about him.”

“He’s fine. He’s in the kitchen havin’ somethin’ to eat,” Dave assured him, adding quickly, ”I’m thinkin’ he might be a little shy about meetin’ new people without his mask.”

Pete’s face fell and his eyes brimmed with tears. 

“Oh, no,” moaned Cass at his crestfallen look. “The doctor said Pete had a moderate concussion. That he might experience confusion and become overly emotional.”

Micky smirked. ”I told the doc that was his normal condition.” 

Mike smacked his arm and pointed a finger at him in warning.

Davy spoke quietly to Peter in a lilting Cockney, his hand never leaving his friend’s head. “Now, now, Peter. Don’t cry. Everyone is safe. No worries, mate.”

“B… but my head hurts, everyone is… mad... a... and The Covered Man is hiding.” The tortured innocence of Peter’s words struck at the hearts of everyone in the room.

Dave pulled his eyes away to look around at the group. It was obvious they were more than musicians. They were family. The kind he longed to have. “I’m so sorry Pete got hurt. It’s all my fault. If you guys want to take a sock at me go ahead. I won’t fight back. I deserve it.”

With that, Pete put his head in his hands and sobbed outright.

“Hey! You made Peter cry,” exclaimed Micky with righteous indignation. “You got no right to push him around! That’s what he has _us _for!”__

__“You got ‘im ‘urt tryin’ to be a bloomin’ ‘ero,” Davy added furiously._ _

__From the kitchen doorway a voice boomed. “It’s my fault, no one else's. I… I am The Covered Man. You guys take it up with me and leave… D… Dave, here alone.” The tall blond came to stand just behind Dave and put his hands on his hips like a menacing angel. A surge like an electric current went through Dave at the gesture. He suddenly knew the term “I have your back” were more than just words._ _

__Peter looked up through his tears. “You’re not The Covered Man. You don’t have a mask. I don’t understand.”_ _

__The man’s stern features softened at Pete’s anguished tone. “Sure I am, Pete. Here, listen.” He grabbed his guitar from the kitchen, pulled up a chair and placed one foot on the seat. Leaning into his bended knee he started to play._ _

People always ask me why  
I wear a mask and hide my face.  
People always wonder why  
And always think it’s a disgrace.  
I can laugh and I can cry  
Do more than other people can.  
And that’s why I wear a mask  
And call myself, The Covered Man. 

I’m at peace with myself  
I’m at peace with my soul  
And as long as I’m me  
I can reach any goal  
And my soul is serene  
I don’t have to be seen 

I’m The Covered Man 

Many girls and many guys  
Complain that life is such a task  
They don’t seem to realize  
In many ways they wear a mask  
They all have to be the way  
That other people want them to be  
And that’s why I hide my face  
‘Cause I’m a man that has to be free 

I’m at peace with myself  
I’m at peace with my soul  
And as long as I’m me  
I can reach any goal  
And my soul is serene  
I don’t have to be seen 

I’m The Covered Man  
I’m The Covered Man 

The room grew silent during the song except for Peter’s sniffles, but by the end his tears had disbursed. 

__“I knew you would be as beautiful outside as you are inside, Covered Man,” he proclaimed._ _

__With Peter reassured, Cass and The Monkees gave in to their urge to clap, their anger forgotten in the wake of the heartfelt music, a language they understood more than any other._ _

__Mike patted Micky on the back and walked over to the Covered Man and extended his hand. “Mike Nesmith.” Mike nodded at Cass and his bandmates. “That there is Miz Cass Elliot and those clowns are Micky and Davy. Always nice to meet one of Pete’s friends. Wish it could be under different circumstances.”_ _

__The Covered Man took Mike’s hand in his own tentatively at first but then more enthusiastically as their fingers touched._ _

__“Peter is a blithe spirit and a good friend. I’m very sorry he got hurt.” The Covered Man, now uncovered, responded with sincerity._ _

__Mike nodded and turned to a quiet Dave who was still under the spell of the song. He put the hand he had just shook with on Dave’s shoulder. “Me and the guys were mad as wet Texas prairie chickens. But I realized just now that Pete gets in trouble on our watch seems like every other week. I guess it was his other friend’s turn to worry over him.”_ _

__Dave directed his words to Mike as he watched The Covered Man, holding his ribs, kneel gingerly in front of Peter and pat his arm in comfort. “Yeah, Mike. I think we should just forget it and make the two hurtin’ guys comfortable. What do you guys need? You want somethin’ to drink? You wanna spend the night?”_ _

__Mike glanced around the room hesitantly, then took control with a weary sigh. “Well, I guess Micky can take the Monkeemobile and drop Cass off home. She said she was beat. I really think Pete should rest, now that he knows his friends are okay. The doc gave me some pills for his head and I gotta wake him every few hours tonight. It would be nice to stay put now we are here. Plus, the hospital’s nearby in case…”_ _

__Mike fiddled with his wool hat but Dave put a reassuring hand on his arm and Mike looked him in the eye. “You sure it’s okay for us to stay here?”_ _

__“Sure, I’m sure. My roommate Huggy won’t mind. He‘ll bunk with Buzzy if he needs to. Why don’t you guys go downstairs and get Pete settled on the couch? He likes the red furry one and the blanket with the daisies on it. I’ll make some sandwiches and bring you guys some beer and snacks.”_ _

__“Free food and beer?” Davy and Micky said at the same time. “Let’s make love not war, right Peter?” Micky asked of his confused buddy._ _

__“Right. Wait. What am I agreeing to?”_ _

__Cass hugged, Mike, Davy and Dave and kissed Peter goodnight. She took The Covered Man’s hand in hers and said, “It was a pleasure to meet such a gifted artist. You hang in there and do your thing. You’re going to make it.”_ _

__The Covered Man was so star struck and tongue tied he could only feebly wave goodbye. Dave thanked Cass again, promising to call her in the morning with any news on the baby bear’s birth. He closed the door after she left with Micky._ _

__The other Monkees having helped Pete get downstairs, Dave was alone again with the blond man._ _

__“M… Mama Cass.” The man whispered reverently. “I… I’m a huge fan.”_ _

__Dave smirked, loving the man’s shy blush and nervous stutter. “Oh, yeah, blondie? Well I’m becoming a huge fan of a certain crazy ass street musician.” Dave leaned in and kissed the stunned man’s bruised cheek gently. “Come on. Let me help you get settled in downstairs. You are stayin’ with me tonight.”_ _

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__Midnight found the boys sprawled and sated in the truly groovy pad. Davy and Micky, used to sleeping in a shared room with their bandmates, had eaten and drunk their fill and taken to the bunk beds like two worn out, young brothers after a day of playing pirates. Mike sat on the end of the red furry couch, fighting a battle with his eyelids to keep his eyes open. His hands rubbed the soft cotton blanket with a pattern of vibrant butterflies and daisies that covered his restless lover’s prone body._ _

__Peter’s head was on Mike’s lap. He was curled on the couch, one hand tucked under his chin and one hand playing with the fur on the couch cushion. Pete was listening to the man sitting across from him on the funky plaid couch, playing his guitar softly, working on the lyrics to a song about soup.__

_All I want is black bean soup_  
_and you to make it with me._  
_Be my love while love will stay_  
_and wear your ribbons for me._

Upstairs, Dave talked with Huggy on the phone. Huggy had called to say that the baby would probably be born some time after dawn and that he had decided he never wanted to be a father. Or at least an expectant father.

__Dave cradled the receiver with a chuckle. He cleaned up the kitchen but before he locked up for the night, he had something else to do. He pulled a small black notebook from under the cash register and carefully wrote out what he and his friends had used from the deli that day, the price of each item listed carefully along with a running total, which was already up to a hundred and fifty five dollars._ _

__Buzzy had said he didn’t care what the boys took from the store, even cases of beer and chips for parties was okay with him. He was forever slipping them extra money for gas or for running errands or telling them to keep the change. Buzzy encouraged them to keep all the tips they received on food deliveries and some of the rich patrons tipped very well. Buzzy was that grateful for the freely given help. But Dave was secretly keeping a tab for himself and Huggy, was determined to send Buzzy money whenever he got a pay packet from the army till it was payed off._ _

__Dave wandered into the kitchen picking up bowls and utensils on the way to bring to the sink. He backtracked to the bathroom and finished rinsing out The Covered Man’s mask and shirt. He found a wire hanger and hung them from the curtain rod over the window so they would be dry in the morning. As Dave smoothed out the wrinkles in the mask, he smiled at it and it seemed to smile back, that same shy, look at the ground, ‘I don’t know how beautiful I am,’ smile that captured Dave’s heart._ _

__Hands deep in hot, sudsy water as he washed the dishes, Dave’s mind turned from romantic fantasy to his future reality. He traveled in his mind to boot camp in Fort Knox, Kentucky. His recruiter said his scores were high and when he graduated boot camp, he’d be going on to train to become an MP. He had other choices, but being in the Military Police was his best option for his personal goals. Dave hoped the skills the army could teach him would make him a good cop someday. Dave fervently prayed to whoever listened to guys like him that he’d live to see if he made the right choice._ _

__He wondered what it would be like to be an army private. To wear a neatly pressed uniform and march to the rousing beat of a hundred combat boots hitting the ground in sync. To push his body until it was even more firm and muscular than it already was. To learn to defend himself in battle. To learn how to put a rifle together and shoot it._ _

__He wondered how he would feel the first time he had to kill another human being._ _

__He dropped a pan lid with a clatter and saw that his hands were shaking. He turned off the scalding hot water and leaned against the sink breathing hard._ _

__~~~oOo~~~~_ _

__Downstairs, Mike was fading fast, but Peter was stubbornly staying awake. Peter let out a soft moan as he wiggled against Mike trying to get comfortable. The Covered Man stopped playing._ _

__“You feeling okay, Pete? You seem very fidgety.”_ _

__“My head hurts. Even my hair hurts. And Mike makes a very boney pillow.”_ _

__“Dave said you and Mike could take the bed.”_ _

__Mike jerked awake at the mention of his name. “Damn. I musta dozed off. You guys okay? Shotgun? You’re not feelin’ sick are you. You hardly ate a bite. You want somethin’?” Mike glanced up. “How about you, pard? You need a pain pill or an ice pack? ‘Cause I’ll just go and get…”_ _

__The blond man laughed. ”Whoa, there. Are you always like this? Pete’s lucky to have such a caring partner. We’re both hangin’ in there. But I think Pete needs his pills. You should take him in the bedroom and tuck him into Dave’s bed. I’ll wait up for Dave and we’ll take the couches.”_ _

__“No.” Pete said with an uncharacteristic petulance. “I wanna listen to the uncovered, Covered Man play. He’s beautiful and his songs makes me think of things that don’t hurt my head. Like… scarlet leaves falling… snowflakes and stardust… fluttering ribbons… and soup.” Pete seemed to be on the verge of tears again._ _

__The Covered Man and Mike exchanged concerned looks. The Covered Man spoke softly. “What if I sing you one last song, just for you. Like a lullaby. Will you go with Mike to bed then?”_ _

__Pete pouted. Then nodded. He pulled his blanket tighter around him. Mike winked at The Covered Man and started to stroke Pete’s hair to sooth him. The Covered Man closed his eyes for a moment then began to play an old fashioned tune._ _

_Stars shining bright above you;_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'._  
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._  
_Dream a little dream of me._

____~~~oOo~~~_ _ _ _

____Dave grasped the sink edge tightly, his knuckles turning white. He tried to think of something else. Anything to stop the tears threatening to fall._ _ _ _

____Then he heard an angel’s voice. It was coming from the basement._ _ _ _

_Stars shining bright above you;_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'._  
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._  
_Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._  
_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear -_  
_Still craving your kiss._  
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_  
_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._  
_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

______Dave thought of what was waiting for him downstairs. He had never felt like this before. Like he was in a walking, talking dream whenever he got close to that gorgeous blond. And the weird, crazy, beautiful man that was going to be in his pad all night._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave found he could breathe in and breathe out again as he listened to the music. He decided not to overthink it. If this man that held his heart in his talented hands was his kharmic gift of love from the universe, so be it. Why not go for it? Life was short and who knew what might happen to him overseas. Dave finished up his chores with a lopsided smile on his face and hurried downstairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Blondie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, yourself, Starman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave nodded towards the closed bedroom door. “Pete doin’ alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I sung him a lullaby and Mike took him to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I heard. It was… beautiful.” Dave sat on the edge of the couch while the man put his guitar down. Dave patted his lap. “Lay your head right down here. You must be hurtin’.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man’s eyes followed Dave’s invitation and he shrugged. He stretched out carefully, guarding his ribs with his arm and eased his head onto Dave’s lap. He looked up at Dave’s face and sighed. “You have deep blue eyes. I can see a million stars in them, Starman.” He adjusted himself slightly and raised a hand to caress Dave’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Ya gonna write a song about them?” Dave asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______The man chuckled. “Maybe.” “He grinned and nodded.“Probably.” They both laughed softly. Then the man grimaced as his headache made itself known again. Dave reached down and smoothed a slight indent in the man’s brow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Watch out, Baby Blue. You keep scrunchin’ up your face like that you’re gonna get frown lines.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I won’t tell you my enslavement name, so you’re going to bombard me with nicknames?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. I think so. I got a million of them just waitin’ to be hatched, right up here.” Dave tapped his forehead with a finger, then reached down to stroke the silky hair. “Do you mind?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. I don’t mind when you do it. Like my grandfather always said, “Just don’t call me late for supper.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ahhhh, ha! A grandfather! So you are human after all. Not some masked alien pod person out to eat my brains.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not the part of your anatomy I would care to eat, Starman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave took a breath held it for what seemed like an eternity. He saw the want in those baby blue eyes. He breathed out and leaned down to find the very lips that liked to smile and stop his heart, were wet and waiting to meet him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave could feel his erection growing as the blond head rubbed against his jeans while they explored each other’s mouths. Dave had imagined that the man might taste like liquid sunshine, but his senses exploded with the intangible taste of longing fulfilled, destiny found and free love. They finally broke the kiss at a sound from across the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Davy was calling out to a woman in his dream. Micky rolled over and mumbled sleepily, “Good grief, Davy. Give it a rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave began to giggle and the man still wrapped in his arms joined him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lot of hormones in this pad, huh, Starman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I guess we should cool it for tonight. You should get some sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The blond closed his eyes and snuggled closer. “I’m happy right here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, If I stay where I am. I’m going to explode like a nuke and take everyone out with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay. Okay. I agree. For tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave smiled and gingerly moved out from under the other man’s head, trying not to jostle him too much. He replaced his warm and very disappointed lap with a pillow and wrapped him up in an afghan from the back of the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get some sleep, Blintz.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man opened one sleepy blue eye. “Blintz? What the hell is a blintz?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave leaned down to within an inch of the man’s lips. “A warm golden pancake, wrapped around a delicious soft creamy filling. Name suits you, babe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave kissed the uncovered man good night._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the pressure young men were under during the war years. It wasn't all fun and games and free love. My brothers went into the Navy, at my parents insistence. We watched the news every night, watching boys die and local channels carried the names of local boys. I was the baby of the family, in 1967 I was twelve, but I remember embracing peace and love. What else would save the crazy world?


	6. Go Where You Wanna Go

_You gotta go where you wanna go,_  
_Do what you wanna do_  
_With whoever you wanna do it with._  
_You gotta go where you wanna go,_  
_And do what you wanna do_  
_With whoever you wanna do it with._

_You don't understand_  
_That someone like me can love just one man._  
_Three thousand miles, that's how far you'll go._  
_And you said to me "Please don't follow"._

_Cause you gotta go where you wanna go_  
_And do what you wanna do_  
_With whoever you wanna do it with._  
_Babe, you gotta go where you wanna go_  
_And do what you wanna do_  
_With whoever you wanna do it with._

_You don't understand_  
_That someone like me can love just one man._  
_You've been gone a week, and I tried so hard_  
_Not to be the crying kind -_  
_Not to be the love you left behind._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Go Where You Wanna Go~_

Dave fell asleep where he sat on the red fuzzy couch. He had been listening to the blond man across from him mutter in his fitful dreams and thinking hard about what was growing between them. Incredibly, he had come to the conclusion that against all rational thought, he was falling in love. That with one more little push he would be head over heels.

Dave’s head rested awkwardly on the arm of the couch. He still wore his denim jacket over a plain black tee. He was hugging himself for warmth. His long blue jean clad legs stretched before him and his sneakered feet were splayed on the floor. 

He woke to a familiar voice. “What are all these people doin’ in my room? If I give a party I like to be invited at least. Starman! Monkee men! Rise and make the coffee, bros. It’s a sunshiny mornin’ and I have a new baby boy cuz!”

Dave lifted his head and rubbed his neck, but the stiffness didn’t keep a smile off his face. “Huggy! Oh, wow! The baby bear has made an appearance? How is Dappled?”

Huggy grinned as Micky and Davy began to wake up, looking around till they remembered where they were. Davy said sleepily, “Oh! That’s great, mate.” “Everybody okay?” chimed Micky.

Huggy smiled. “Mama and baby bear are doin’ fine. The little bear is beautiful. Already turnin’ the nurse’s heads, like all the men in my family. Buzzy is the one who needs to take a rest for a week or two. Bein’ a father is exhaustin’.” 

The boys nodded in sympathetic agreement.

A mumbled, “Congratulations. What did they name the little guy?” came from the man on the funky plaid couch who had yet to move or open his eyes.

Huggy chuckled. “They wouldn’t tell me without Starman bein’ there. Must be outta sight whatever it is. Uhhh, I take it you are the unmasked man, my blond brother?”

The man opened his eyes and blinked, grimacing he shaded his eyes and looked at Huggy. “Pleased to meet you, Huggy.”

Dave pulled Huggy into his arms and squeezed him tight, all the mixed emotions of the previously night coming out in the embrace. Davy and Micky patted them both on the back. Then Dave stepped back and took Huggy by the shoulders and looked him over. 

“You alright, Huggy? Anything you need me to do, pal?”

“I’m good. I came home to shower and change. The father’s lounge is pretty comfy if you’re not a panicked father in desperate need of a tranquilizer, so I got some sleep. But I’d kill for a cup of your coffee, Starman.”

Dave nodded. “I’ll start breakfast. Then when you’re ready we’ll all head back to the hospital. Mike and Pete are in the bedroom.”

“I’ll wake them with the news. I wanna see how monkey boy is this mornin’ anyway.”

“Davy and I will help with breakfast. We ran out of our pad yesterday without a change of clothes or anything.” Micky tried to smooth his curly hair unsuccessfully.

“Oh, well. There’s a bathroom off the kitchen. Dappled keeps some new toothbrushes and stuff for guests in there. And you can take whatever you need from the store, just let me know what you use so I can reimburse Buzzy.”

“Thanks, so much!” said Davy. “And congrats again, mate.”

As Micky and Davy headed upstairs, Dave turned to the man on the plaid couch who had managed to sit up. He held his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. Peter’s laughter came from the bedroom and he looked up. “Peter sounds better. I’m glad.”

“Huggy is great at makin’ people feel better.”

“You two seem like good friends.”

“We’re tight. We go back a long ways.”

“I’m glad you have him… and this little family here in the canyon.”

Dave sat down next to the blond and put an arm around him. “Hey, what’s wrong? You know you can stay here, right? I ain’t gonna kick you out. I want you to stay.”

The man bowed his head again and his hair fell like a curtain over his face.

“Dave, you don’t know me.”

“Well, whose fault is that masked man? ‘Cause with you I am an open book. I’m not holdin’ anythin’ back and I have never felt this way with anyone before, babe.”

“Have you been with a man before?”

“No. Not really. Huggy and I experimented a little, but we couldn’t stop laughing, so we didn’t get very far. Have you?”

The man sighed. He didn’t look up. “Look, last night was… I… I just… I can’t…”

Peter and Mike emerged from the bedroom, Mike was tousled haired and grinning like a fool and Peter was talking a mile a minute, his concussion seemingly forgotten.

“Dave Starman! We have a new baby! Well, Buzzy and Dappled have a new baby, but we get to see it. Mike says I can probably hold if I’m real careful and sit in a chair. I love babies. I’m real good at peek-a-boo. Babies love peek-a-boo.”

Pete sat down on the other side of the blond and wrapped his arms around him. “I am so glad you are alright, covered man. I told you my friend Dave would take care of you. Even if he did try to kill you first. I can’t get over it. You are so very handsome! You’ve got the nicest color hair. And sparkly blue eyes. You look like a bunch of daffodils on a blue sky day. Do you miss your mask? I can see why you wear it now. Most people only see your beautiful outside and want to be near you. You want people to see the man inside and want to be near him.”

The Covered Man’s eyes glistened as he nodded. He pulled Peter close and whispered, “You are so right, Peter. Exactly right. I love you and your wise heart.” 

Peter beamed at the praise. “Thanks, uncovered man!”

Mike and Dave exchanged glances. Mike cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. “Huggy was saying somethin’ about coffee, Dave. I think we could all use some of that. Come on Pete, the sooner we eat breakfast the sooner we can see the little boy baby bear.”

Peter happily trotted off after Mike. Dave reached over and wiped the remaining tears from The Covered Man’s cheek with his thumb.

“Whatever it is, Blondie. I’ve got your back. Now let’s get some coffee.”

~~~oOo~~~

Dave brewed the coffee using the large urn in the kitchen and pretty soon all the boys had steaming mugs of Starman’s famous java nestled in their hands. They had voted against a classic breakfast of bacon and eggs in favor of grabbing their favorite things from the deli. An odd mixture of pastries, cornbread, bagels, granola and peeled fresh fruit were spread across the tables. 

Dave, still feeling slightly overprotective from the day before, jumped up on the counter to unobtrusively watch Peter and the nameless beautiful man eat. His wandering attention was caught by Peter. He watched in amazement as Peter concocted what he called his concussion headache stew. A mix of yogurt, peanut butter, banana slices, a dash of chocolate syrup, a splash of cooled coffee, all topped with a garnish of Good ‘n Plenty licorice candy.

As Peter sprinkled the pink and white pill shaped candy liberally over his yogurt, Micky grabbed the brightly colored box and shook it like it was one of Davy’s maracas. Before Pete could protest, Micky began to sing.

_Once upon a time there was an engineer ___

__Pete’s smile turned into a grin when a somber faced Mike pulled an invisible train whistle and deadpanned, “Wooo. Wooo.”_ _

_Choo Choo Charlie was his name, we hear._

“Wooo. Wooo,“ sang Mike. Davy’s mouth opened in disbelief at his crazy friend’s antics. 

_He had an engine and he sure had fun_

_He used Good ‘n Plenty candy to make his train run._

Dave was strangely moved as he watched the dynamics of the group. They showed their loving concern for their injured brother through silliness. Dave smiled fondly as The Covered Man waved one finger in the air and leaned in to help with the chorus, changing the words a bit to make Peter chuckle.

_Peter says…_

Peter held his head high, put a hand on his heart and sang out joyfully.

_"Love my Good ‘n Plenty!"_

_Peter says…_

_Really rings my bell!_

Dave leaned over and hit the ‘request for service’ bell on the counter twice, making everyone look up and grin. 

Davy shook his head.

_Peter says..._

_Love my Good ‘n Plenty!_

Everyone except a smirking Davy Jones sang the last line in an exaggerated, dissonant harmony.

_Don't know any other candy that I love... so... well!_

Davy stood and started to clean up the remains of his breakfast. “Americans. You’re all bonkers. Absol- bloomin’-utely bonkers.You know that doncha?”

The Americans in the room were unaffected by the insult. They just enjoyed a good laugh as they finished their coffee.

~~~oOo~~~

The four Monkees went on ahead to the hospital in the Monkeemobile while Dave and Huggy wiped down the tables and locked up the store. Dave noticed Blondie had quietly taken his bag into the bathroom and closed the door. 

______________________Huggy pulled the car keys out of his pocket. “Hurry your latest stray up, Starman. I’ll wait for you two in the car.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave sighed. “He’s not just a stray, Hug.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Huggy stopped and turned around. He looked his friend up and down and his eyebrows raised as Dave blushed and looked down at the linoleum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No way, Starman. You gonna bat for the other team with the masked hottie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave wished the floor would open up. He tried to drill a hole in it with his downcast eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Thinkin’ about it,” he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Huggy smiled. “My, my, my. We have become most adventuresome under the canyon sun, haven’t we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hugs…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Huggy held up a hand and spoke softly. “We talked about this, Starman. You know I’m cool with lovin’ in all its various forms. You know I love you. Love is the ultimate trip, man. But this looney tune? I don’t want you to get hurt, brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I won’t Huggy. It’s just… I never felt like this before and my time is so short…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Huggy came closer and embraced his friend, sighing in resignation. “Whatever you want, Starman. I’ll be here for you if you need me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I know, Hug. I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The bathroom door opened and Huggy pulled away. “Don’t be long,” he told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave watched Huggy leave and turned towards the kitchen. The Covered Man stood before him dressed in his dark clothes, his mask and an aura of despair. His guitar case was in one hand, his canvas bag over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave took a deep breath. His heart had revved like a big block engine at the sight, but he tried to remain calm. “Can’t wear that to visit a new baby in a hospital.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I… I’m not going, Dave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I know,” Dave swallowed. “You’re hittin’ the streets again, aren’t you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The man nodded. “Dave…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave put up a hand. “Now… now see? That… that gets me mad. ‘Cause you get to call me ‘Dave’ and know shit about me and I still don’t know who the fuck you are.” The engine he’d been holding back exploded as though he’d stomped on the gas pedal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m not worth knowing, Dave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Why don’t I get to make that choice? I get it. I do. You gotta be free, songbird. You gotta go where you wanna go. Do what you wanna do. With whoever you want to do it with. All I wanna know is why can’t I be the one who you spend a little free love on? What’s wrong with me that you can’t stay with me a little while before we both have to fly away?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Covered Man dropped his guitar and bag on the floor, disregarding the twang of guitar strings. He grabbed Dave by both arms and shook him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“There is nothing wrong with you. Y...you are perfect. So beautiful inside and out. You make me feel wanted and approved of and so loved… I… I don’t deserve what you want to give me, Starman. I see the universe in your eyes and I’m so scared It’s going to implode and take me with it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Covered Man’s grip was painful but physical pain Dave could handle. It was the pain of the man leaving that Dave knew he couldn’t. Dave maneuvered his arms until he had wrapped them around The Covered Man and pulled him as close as he could. He buried his face in his neck and reached a hand under the mask to touch the sensitive skin there. The Covered Man shivered at the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You are a human being, just like me,” Dave spoke softly in his covered ear. “We’ve connected. You know we have. I don’t know how or why but I do know that this isn’t somethin’ that happens everyday. It’s precious. We should take care of it. Let it grow. Then set it free. Don’t you feel it? Don’t you feel the love tryin’ to be born?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave felt a nod against his cheek, then a husky, emotion filled, “I do. I… I love you. Don’t ever doubt that. You’ll find someone else. Someone worthy of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave felt his heart soar to the sky only to break into splinters that spiraled to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What if I’m the kind who loves just one person? I think that might be you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Covered Man broke their embrace.. “I’ve already hurt you. I’m bad news, don’t you see? A demon in an angels body. You love what you think I am.” He picked up his possessions again. “You won’t love who I really am. I’m going.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Covered Man strode towards the door and jerked it open with one hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How dare you assume I’m so shallow I can’t see beyond that mask you wear, “ Dave yelled after him. “I don’t mean the one on your fuckin’ head either.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Covered Man turned back to face him, his beautiful eyes wide with pain, his words full of vehemence. “You want to know about me? Well, I’ll tell you. I’m a whore! Pretty midnight cowboy. Beautiful blond, blue-eyed slut.. Every woman’s fantasy. Every man’s secret dream. I sold my body so I could live one more day. Not that my life's worth living. I put on the mask to hide what I’d become. I thought if I could hide the me the world sees I could change my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He paused before continuing quietly. “Then that day on the beach Peter’s innocence made me feel hope again. With one kiss you made me feel pure love, beyond gender. But I won’t dirty you with tainted love, Dave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The man’s revelation left Dave white with shock. But it didn’t change how he felt. Love could be the simplest, yet at the same time, most complex force in the universe. Yet the masked man’s final pronouncement was as solemn as a benediction. Dave knew there’d be no changing his mind. He managed a quiet. “Where will you go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Somewhere between the Pacific and the Atlantic. Three thousand miles of somewhere else. Please don’t follow me, Starman.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave closed his eyes and grabbed the nearest chair, whether to hold him up or to keep from following after his love, he wasn’t sure He just knew he couldn’t watch him leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________~~~oOo~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dave tried to listen to Huggy’s concerned speech full of righteous indignation and colorful curses on his behalf. But all he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. The trip to the hospital was a blur of formless shapes seen through misty eyes. He felt like he was a ghost of himself riding in a car, then walking stiffly across a parking lot and wandering aimlessly down white antiseptic hallways. Huggy’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing that grounded him and kept him from floating away. How could one kiss, one night of promised love and losing one crazy blond man make him feel like his life was over before it had hardly begun?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hushed accapella voices covered the colorless hallway walls with a sweet rainbow of music and Dave heard a softly accented voice crooning above the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________When the world and I were young  
Just yesterday  
Life was such a simple game  
A child could play ____ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The tender harmonies of his bandmates joined with Davy’s voice. The sounds forced Dave’s heart fill with life again, despite the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________It was easy then to tell right from wrong  
Easy then to tell weak from strong  
When a man should stand and fight  
Or just go along_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light  
Today there is no black or white  
Only shades of gray ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Once inside Dappled’s room, Dave sighed at the life affirming sight of proud parents holding tight to each other and gazing at the product of their love. Peter cradled the new life in his arms as he sang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________I remember when the answers seemed so clear  
We had never lived with doubt or tasted fear ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Mike had his arms stretched across Davy and Micky’s shoulders as their voices blended perfectly with the bittersweet melody._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________It was easy then to tell truth from lies  
Selling out from compromise  
Who to love and who to hate  
The foolish from the wise_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light  
Today there is no black or white  
Only shades of gray_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________It was easy then to know what was fair  
When to keep and when to share  
How much to protect your heart  
And how much to care_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light  
Today there is no black or white  
Only shades of gray  
Only shades of gray ____ _ _ _

______________________________Peter sang the last line alone and smiled wistfully up at Mike. A special language that only lovers could hear was spoken between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The baby made a cooing noise as if he wanted to sing too, causing everyone to cry out softly in amazement. Then Dappled looked up at the movement by the door and immediately raised her hand to beckon Dave towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Dave, sweetheart. We’ve been waiting for you. Look he’s here. Do you want to hold him?””_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Dave smiled shyly and nodded. He moved to the rocking chair and lifted the tiny blue blanketed bundle out of Peter’s arms. Both boys were as careful as if handling angel wings. The tiny thing rested contently against Dave’s chest and something bloomed inside him. He hadn’t known one could feel so many different kinds of love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Huggy crossed his arms and tried to sound annoyed, but his expressive brown eyes couldn’t hide the pride he felt at seeing his new cuz in Dave’s arms. “Okay, Buzzy. I delivered Dave. You gonna tell us baby bear’s rightful name now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Buzzy grinned and looked at Dappled. “You tell ‘em little mama.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Our baby’s name is… Benjamin David. It’s temporary of course. When he’s old enough to talk he can pick out his own name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The room filled with laughter and back slaps as Dave gazed down at his adorable namesake. Benjamin David closed his eyes. Life continued as it always does. Dave couldn’t help but wonder where his own nameless boy was now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Buzzy gently took the sleeping baby from Dave and brought him back to his mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Buzzy addressed the room. “We have one more announcement, boys. Dappled and I are getting married."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shades of Gray_ is one my favorite Monkees song. I have several. I love Peter's keyboard playing and his harmony in this. Peter was an amazing musician. In doing research for The Monkees I discovered so many things I never knew about them. They really had some serious struggles with the network. I can't believe the first season they received $450.00 dollars an episode! And no royalties. When I watch the old shows, besides being delightful in themselves, you can see the boys adding their own little snarks and comments that shock me now and make me wonder at how they got away with it. They were condemned at first for not doing their own music, but they were certainly capable of it and they always sang. The more I read, I became so proud of them. They fought for the rights of musicians against the biggest guns in TV land and won!


	7. Strange Young Girls... And Boys

_Strange young boys_  
_Covered with sadness;_  
_Eyes of innocence_  
_Hiding their madness._  
_Walking the strip -_  
_Sweet,soft,and placid -_  
_Offering their youth_  
_On the altar of acid._

_Thinking these gifts_  
_Were sent by the dove;_  
_All for the trip_  
_Accompanied by love._

_Gentle young girls,_  
_Holding hands walking;_  
_Wisdom flows childlike_  
_While softly talking._  
_Colors surround them,/i >_  
_Bejeweling their hair;_  
_Visions astound them,_  
_Demanding their share._  
_Children of Orpheus_  
_Called by the dove -_  
_All for the trip_  
_Accompanied by love._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Strange Young Girls~_

As befitting Sunday’s child, Benjamin David was born bonny, blithe, good and gay. On Monday, Dave and Huggy opened the store and began all the prep work for Independence Day orders. July Fourth was just a week away. 

Buzzy ran frantically between the hospital, the country store, his house and the hardware store. He was trying to surprize Dappled with a small nursery in a large utility closet near the back door of the store, since Dappled planned on going back to work as soon as possible and keeping Benny Bear with her. A second-hand wicker bassinet and rocking chair was already in place. Buzzy had also installed baby safety devices at the bungalow for the arrival of Mama and baby Benny Bear on Wednesday. 

On Wednesday evening while Buzzy’s little family settled in across the street, Dave was involved in a sit-in at the store, Huggy style. He released yet another heartbroken sigh into the cosmos. Huggy grabbed Dave’s arm and maneuvered him away from the food co-op order forms he was working on and into a chair. 

“Sit!” Huggy said forcefully. “I have had it with your sighin’ and your cryin’ into your pastrami on rye about that fuckin’ masked heartbreaker. You have now officially spent more time bemoanin’ that freak’s loss than you actually spent with him.” 

“Huggy, I…” 

“No! Don’t you start. I’m worried about you, man. Put yourself in my hands. I will administer to you the Huggy Bear cure. Guaranteed to heal the heart and get a brother laid.” 

“Maybe ya got a point, Hug,” Dave said agreeably while thinking to himself that he’d ever feel physical attraction to anyone other than a man with a mask. 

“You better believe I do. Now Look out that window at the street. What do you see?” 

Dave obliged. “Ummm. I see cars. And a parking lot. Oh! Look! One of those whaddaya call it… mimes at the bus stop.” 

Huggy shook his head sadly. “You know what I see?” 

“What, Huggy?” 

“I see opportunity. I see girls, one prettier than the next, just dyin’ to hang out with cool Laurel Canyon dudes.” 

“Ahhhh, Huggy. Most of those sweet young things want to meet musicians. Preferably musicians with lots of LSD-25.” 

“Hey! I ain’t sayin’ we have to drug them to get a date, Starman. We got some very compellin’ charms of our own.Just sayin’, girls are in and out of the store all day. We could have our pick if we put a little effort in. Shit, Starman. All we have to do is walk outside. Most of those flower children sit right outside under the awnings, eatin’ food we prepare for them. Soakin’ in the good vibrations of this place.” 

“Listenin’ to music.” 

Huggy grinned. “You play guitar. Thanks to our monkey boy, I can play some mean keyboard licks. Hell, we could just move our musical selves outside. We’d pull them in like the Pied Piper.” 

“I thought you was taken with that Joni Mitchell we met in Cass’s garden the other day. Seems to me she found the time to put down her dulcimer and play you for a while behind the rose bushes.” 

Huggy placed a hand over his heart. “I am smitten, bro. She is so fine. Poor girl was drawn in by the Bear’s natural animal magnetism. But that gentle wildflower is someone you give your whole heart to. ‘Forever’ is written all over her exquisite face. Besides, she really likes that friend of Peter’s - Graham Nash. He’s the fool who needs to quit writin’ her love songs and get it on with her behind the rose bushes instead of me.” 

Dave smirked as Huggy stared off into space for a moment, lost in an erotic fantasy of the angelic songstress with the heavenly voice. But after a minute, he came back down to earth. “I am talkin’ about short term only here, Starman. The shorter the better. My buddy needs it. I promised you memories, not regrets.” 

Dave let out one more sigh. Huggy could talk a stone into giving blood. “Okay, Huggy. I’m all yours.” 

It didn’t take Huggy long to make good on his promise. The boy’s musical wizardry, helped along by the warm summer evening fragrant with jasmine flowers, cast a spell over several young maidens. By Friday evening, Huggy had lined up a double date for Saturday night. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Dappled hung up the phone and returned it to its place on the shelf under the counter, then carefully climbed back on the stool Buzzy had given her to sit on while she spent a few hours in the store. Buzzy was putting things away in the kitchen, taking out the trash and generally getting ready to close for the night. Benny Bear was wrapped in a large thick scarf which swaddled him close to this mother, but kept Dappled’s hands free to greet customers. She absently hummed above her newborn’s head, then smiled indulgently as she saw the boys and their dates heading for the store from the parking lot. 

Dave was dressed in a denim pullover with rawhide laces undone at the collar, his slowly fading bell-bottom jeans and sandals. Huggy wore a white tunic with gold trim at the neck, two toned khaki jeans that clung to him like a second skin till they disappeared into knee high leather fringed boots. Both girls wore long Indian cotton patterned skirts topped with pin tucked sleeveless camisoles and colorful shawls. Their similarities stopped at their clothes. Huggy had a possessive arm around the petite blue-eyed blond, who bore a striking resemblance to the Joni of Huggy’s dreams and Dave had a gentlemanly hold on the arm of long limbed, brown-eyed girl, her silky skin the color of brown sugar. 

Dave and Huggy strutted into the store, but lost their dates immediately when the girls saw Benny Bear cocooned against his mother’s body. Huggy shrugged at Dave as they listened to the high pitched squeals issuing from the girls and the proud litany of marvelous baby tricks performed by Benny from Dappled. 

He leaned in to whisper to Dave, “Next time we want to attract girls we just bring Benny outside with us.” 

Dave nodded in agreement. Then he attempted to exercise his rusty dating manners. 

“Oh, uh. Dappled? This is Misty Harris.” He waved a gallant hand at the long haired beauty. “And this is Paisley Moore.” He proudly took her hand and smiled.”And these wonderful people are Benjamin David, and Dappled Sunglade - soon to become Mrs. Buzzy Bear Brown.” 

As soon as the words left Dave’s lips another round of feminine, decimal laded cries of delight filled the store, this time for a coming wedding.. After all the introductions, Dave was struck with the image of The Covered Man preaching with passion about how simple life would be without defining labels and names. Dave knew he shouldn’t indulge in imagining that face, that voice. He gently pulled Paisley closer to him and wrapped an arm around her soft bare shoulders. 

Huggy took the hint and separated Misty from the enchanting Benny Bear and bride-to-be, directing her down the stairs. Paisley followed close behind, but Dappled stopped Dave with a touch on his arm. 

“I just got off the phone with Peter. You and Huggy are invited to his house Monday for a Fourth of July beach party. He said you could come down to Malibu tomorrow and stay over if you want. It’s fine with Buzzy and I if you go. Stay as long as you want. You and Huggy have worked so hard at getting us ready for the Fourth, there isn’t much left to do. Buzzy and I can handle the rest. We are so grateful for your help this summer, you two deserve some time off.” 

“Thanks Dappled. I’ll let you know tomorrow after we see how things go tonight.” He winked and Dappled giggled. Dave turned to go, but Dappled and baby moved as one and took Dave’s arm to hold him back for another moment. 

“Oh, one last thing. I have to tell you!. I was telling Peter our dilemma about finding someone to marry us. You know not many religions approve of a marriage _after_ the birth of a child.” Dappled’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Then Peter told me he had asked Mike why they couldn’t get married like other couples who loved each other. Peter told me Mike said this.” 

She cleared her throat and spoke with a bad Texas accent in an attempt to imitate Mike. “I would marry you in a L.A. minute, sweetheart, iffin’ I could find a preacher man who would do it without me puttin’ a loaded shotgun to his head.” 

“Poor sweet Peter took him literally.” 

Dave smiled and nodded. “Sounds just like Peter.” 

Dabbled wiped the tears from her eyes without embarrassment. “Then Peter tells me he is a registered minister of the Church of Love and Free Men. It’s Peter’s own spiritual sect! It even has six members. They all live behind the bus station, but still.” She shrugged and baby bear stirred at the small movement. 

”He said he went down to the Malibu city hall and registered it, got a license and everything. But the dear boy can’t figure out how to perform the ceremony and get married at the same time, so he hasn’t told Mike about it.” 

“He said he’d be happy to practice on us till he figures it out. We have a minister!” Tears returned to her eyes, but this time they were from happiness. 

“That’s great!” Dave exclaimed and caught her and Benny up in a gentle hug. He thought of a kiss shared briefly that bound him to the missing half of his heart more than any vow ever could. “I can see Peter doin’ a terrific job. As long as you tell him what you want him to say.” 

Baby Benny whimpered letting Dappled know it was time to nurse. She kissed Dave on the cheek, then gave it a light pat. ”Go have fun now.” 

Dave paused at the top of the stairs, hearing Huggy telling well worn jokes and turning on the charm. The girls’ laughter was carefree in response, the mood inviting. Dave gripped the doorframe till his hands began to tingle. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He whispered to himself. “She’s beautiful. She’s waitin’... She’s not him.” 

Dave forced himself to relax his grip and straightened his shirt. He needed to let The Covered Man go. Like he had overheard Peter’s friend Stephen Stills say in this very pad, “If you can’t be with the one you love. Love the one you’re with.” 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Huggy poured chilled white wine into four matching glasses. Dave smiled and wondered where he had gotten them since all the roommates owned were jelly jars. On a glass-topped table, also new to the pad since that morning, was a delightful spread of various cheeses, sausages, fruit pieces and British water crackers. Dave held back a chuckle at his friend’s pretentious display. Instead he picked up his glass and held it up to make a toast. “To a beautiful friendship, bountiful food and wine, and gorgeous ladies to share it with.” 

“Oooo. I’ll drink to that,” cooed Misty as she grabbed the bottle of wine from Huggy’s hand and refilled her glass. “I love wine.” 

Paisley laughed at her friend. “Misty does love her wine. I’m more a beer and peanuts kinda girl.” 

Dave sat on the red furry couch beside Paisley and slipped his arm around her. She snuggled into his side, a perfect fit. Across the room Huggy and Misty perched on the plaid couch, its funkiness covered by the butterfly, daisy blanket. Instead of snuggling though, Misty was seriously snacking. Huggy laid a hand on her thigh and was greeted by a closed mouth smile and a wrinkled nose. He sipped his wine contented for the moment and watched her graze. 

Dave tried some small talk while keeping his hands busy massaging Paisley’s neck and arms. “So, Paisley, do you live around here?” 

“No. I’m from Bay City. Misty’s from L.A.” 

“Yeah. Lake Arrowhead.” Misty said before digging once more into the Gouda. 

Dave and Huggy exchanged glances. 

Dave let a laugh escape, then tried to cover. “We’re from Bay City, too. Did you go to Bay City high?” 

“No, my parent’s got a divorce. I went to high school in Lake Arrowhead where my dad works.”

Misty took another bite of cracker and swallowed, before pronouncing, “My Daddy is Walt Harris the principal of Rim of the World High School.” 

Huggy tried to act impressed. “Wow. Principal of the old Rim, huh?” 

“Yeah. We’re starting college in the fall. USC.” Misty giggled. “Daddy would have a cow if he saw me now.” 

Dave tensed. “You mean he’s prejudiced?” 

“Oh. No, Dave.” Paisley pulled him back towards her and ruffled his hair. “Mr. Harris is a cool dude for an old guy. Misty means he doesn’t let her drink wine.” 

“Yeah. I can handle a couple of beers by the dock at home. But wine makes me crazy, Huggy Bear.” 

As if to demonstrate, Misty threw herself at Huggy and kissed him soundly. Huggy obviously didn’t mind. 

Dave and Paisley turned towards each other and slowly smiled. Dave put down his wineglass and reached up to stroked her cheek, enjoying the smoothness of her skin under his callused fingers. He brought her close and kissed her, running searching fingers through her short, perfectly styled hair. 

Her lips were dainty and slick with lipstick. She smelled of perfume and faint traces of makeup. Her hair was stiff with aqua net. Her lips were _not_ firm and pouty. Her scent was _not_ musky laced with herbal soap. He found himself pulling away and she pulled him back. He tried to want her, but it was no use. 

He looked to Huggy who was being devoured by Misty. Huggy’s tunic was pushed up as a feminine hand caressed his chest. The other small hand had wiggled its way into his tight pants whose belt had come undone. 

Paisley followed his eyes and cleared her throat, bringing Misty to a stop. “Sorry. It’s the wine. I told you,” she giggled as she withdrew her hand from Huggy’s fly. “Hey! You guys got any acid?” 

Huggy sat up, breathing hard. Dave started to shake his head, but Huggy quickly answered. “Sure do, baby.” 

Dave’s eyebrows flew up. 

“Starman, you said you wanted to try it,” Huggy explained at his look. “I thought this might be a good time. I promise, I’ll stay straight. I’ll be the watcher for y’all.” Then he turned to the girls. “You ever drop acid before?” 

They both nodded and Paisley took Dave’s hand. “Look, if you don’t want to, it’s okay. I can take it or leave it. You guys are groovy. We like you. I don’t let Misty get high unless I trust the watcher.” 

Suddenly, Dave made another decision. He was willing to try anything if it would get that blond demon out of his head. “Okay, Huggy. Girls, lets get trippin’.” 

Huggy rose, re-buckled his belt and smoothed his clothes. He went to the cooler the boys kept extra beer and ice in and took out a sandwich size baggie of sugar cubes laced with liquid acid and took out three. He placed a cube on each of his friends’ tongues, like some strange voo-doo priest giving out a benediction. “Okay. Let’s go sit out back. It’s better to be around nature your first time, Starman.” 

Huggy filled a beach bag with snacks and handed it to Misty. He grabbed the cooler he had filled earlier with beer, soda and ice and headed out back where Buzzy had built a small brick patio, complete with a picnic table and some metal lawn chairs scattered around. 

Further back on the property was an open sandy area surrounded by fir trees with a fire pit in the middle. There were well worn logs set around the pit for gazing into the fire and roasting marshmallows. Huggy led his little band of merry makers to the fire pit and proceeded to build a small fire. They didn’t need it to roar menacingly, just dance joyfully. Huggy enjoyed watching a fire when he was tripping and he wanted Dave to have a good time. 

Dave sat next to Paisley on a log and held her hand. The human.contact felt warm and tender. He smiled. A jittery sort of happiness overwhelmed him. Like nothing was wrong or ever had been. He felt no pain. None at all. 

He watched Huggy build the fire. Such a marvelous thing - a fire. And his friend bending his back, moving his long fingers knowingly over the small pieces of tinder. He lit a match. Like a magician waving his hand to conjure a dove, Huggy’s hands waved the small flickering flames into fire. His friend created fire. Heat and energy from nothingness. Huggy was a hero, a god and no one knew. Dave wanted to sing his praises. But all that came out of his mouth was a quiet, “Huggy?” 

Huggy was kneeling in front of Dave in a flash, back lit by the struggling fire. Dave reached a hand out to tentatively touch his smiling face. “Awww, Starman. Don’t you fear. Huggy’s here.” 

“Huggy? You are so powerful. You conjure… fire. I… I can feel magic in your skin. It’s so strong. Are you a god?” 

“No, babe.” Huggy chuckled. “I am a child of Orpheus. Lover of poetry and music. But I’m gonna watch over you, my brother. I’ll keep you safe. The only thing you have to do is be happy. Here, Starman.” Huggy placed a can of coke in his hand. “Drink that and enjoy the show.” 

Having Huggy’s permission to be happy and partake of the nectar of the gods made Dave feel ecstatic. He watched the flames of Huggy’s magical fire in wonder as the energy of the universe danced and played before him in colors streaming forth from the glowing embers. He drank what Huggy gave him in deep gratitude. The texture and the red and white diamond pattern of the can in front of his fascinated eyes morphed into a mystic vision of his future. It was a happy one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an in house transplanted Californian living with me who graciously answers my Californiapick questions. Very handy. Walt Harris was really the principal at old Rim back in the day and is my expert's uncle. I love the name of that HS.
> 
> Steven Stills was Peter Torks roommate and was turned down for the part of a Monkee. Steven came home and told his pretty roomie to go for an audition. Peter got the part. You can watch the audition here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63nhSFFFfJ4
> 
> Steven wrote the song "Love the one you're with" inspired by his friend Billy Preston's favorite saying.


	8. I Call Your Name

_I call your name but you're not there._  
_Was I to blame for being unfair?_  
_Don't you know I can't sleep at night_  
_Since you've been gone._  
_I never weep at night; I can't go on._

_Don't you know I can't take it;_  
_I don't know who can._  
_I'm not gonna make it;_  
_I'm not that kind of man_

__Don't you know I can't sleep at night.__  
_But just the same,_  
_I never weep at night; I call your name._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, I Call Your Name~_

“Blintz… Please! Please, tell me your name. I could hold on to… if I knew… Please. Blintz.”

Dave woke to a soothing hand on his forehead and caring words filtering through the fog in his brain. 

“Hush, Starman. You are fine. The Bear is on guard. Wakey, wakey. No more bad dreams.”

Dave moaned as he tried to sit up. Huggy gave him a hand and a sympathetic pat on the back.

“You doin’ okay, bro?”

Dave pulled his knees up, discovering he was naked under the covers. He wiped a hand across his eyes and squinted at Huggy. “Hug. Where’s Paisley? What happened?”

Huggy chuckled. “Well, after we stopped you from dancing around the fire naked, chanting to the ancient fire gods, Paisley put you to bed… and joined you. I’m not absolutely sure you got some, since I was getting it on with Misty, but judging from the goodbye kiss Paisley gave your pitiful, comatose carcass this morning, I would take book on it.”

Dave held his head in both his hands. “I don’t fuckin’ remember, Huggy!”

“Don’t sweat it, my man. I watched over your ass. The ladies were all smiles when they split. They thought you were cute. High praise indeed from women folk. I don’t think Paisley even minded being called Blintz.”

“Oh, Fuck.”

“That about says it all.” Huggy stood and crossed his arms, shaking his head in mock disgust.

“Huggy, I tell ya. I ain’t never takin’ acid again.”

“Fine by me. Dappled said we got a beach party invite. You up to a trip to Malibu? Buzzy says we can drive his Beetle and stay a few days.”

“That orange sewing machine on wheels that’s covered with peace signs? Huggy, it has a bumper sticker that says, ‘I brake for Hobbits’.”

Huggy shrugged. “That or hitch-hike.”

Dave sighed. “Yeah, alright. Malibu it is. Soakin’ up sun on the beach sounds real cool right about now and Peter’s always a good time. I’ll go take a shower.”

“I’ll get you a cup of strong coffee, Firefly.” 

~~~oOo~~~

Dave had refused to drive what he considered a waste of steel, so Huggy pulled into the driveway of 1334 North Beechwood and shifted the Love Bug into park. The party was in full swing, but instead of the usual set of young boys with long hair and young girls with flowers in theirs, the boys found a bewildering a mix of every kind of person imaginable. Elderly ladies carrying covered casserole dishes and baked goods greeted middle aged men in suits and ties. Children of all ages ran around the house in an improvised game of tag. 

The crowd reminded Dave of a block party. But the young girl sitting on a bench talking to a full-size ventriloquist's dummy in a suit, the gypsy caravan complete with gypsies tucked under a shady tree, a gray haired magician busy turning scarves into bouquets for pretty ladies and several real circus clowns turned the party into something more like a medieval fair.

Dave searched the area for Peter. Huggy and Dave walked to the back of the house and enjoyed the ocean view for a moment before spotting a forlorn looking Peter being consoled by Micky. They both wore bathing suits with matching windbreakers’, Peter in deep red with a white stripe and Micky in blue with a yellow stripe. Dave and Huggy felt at ease with their Canyon Country Store tie-dyed shirts and cut-off shorts. 

“Peter! Micky!” Dave called while Huggy waved. “Thanks for inviting us.”

Peter looked up and smiled sadly. Micky patted his arm as he greeted them. “Glad you could come! Don’t mind Peter, he’s just down ‘cause Mike is mad at him.” 

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me, Micky?”

Micky cocked his head. “I don’t know, Big Peter. You caused quite a scene.” 

Peter hung his head, not even acknowledging Huggy and Dave. They exchanged worried glances.

Dave tried to comfort his hippie friend. “Aw, Pete. Can’t be that bad. What could you possibly do that Mike wouldn’t forgive?”

Peter covered his eyes and moaned.

“It was pretty bad, guys.” Micky decided to tell all. “We wanted to have a real California clambake tomorrow complete with corn on the cob, clams and lobster. We’ve been doing really well lately and we thought we’d do something nice for our neighbors and friends. Mike and Peter went down to the open air fish market this morning. Mike was ordering the clams and sent Peter to get the lobsters. Next thing you know, Peter had set the lobsters free and was waving his hands and yelling… what was it, Peter?” Micky stopped to ask.

Peter looked up and responded morosely, “You are free! Head for the beach!” 

Micky smirked as he patted Peter on the head. Huggy turned away to hide his chuckles and Dave tried to keep a straight face for his hurting friend’s benefit. 

Peter scrunched up his face and hung his head again. “Mike was so mad. He made me walk home, after we corralled all the lobsters and brought them back.”

Huggy lost it and headed towards the ocean. Dave carefully swallowed his laughter and asked, ”Pete? You want me to talk to Mike? Maybe smooth things over?” 

Peter looked up again with tears in his eyes. He nodded. “Would you, Dave Starman? I don’t know what I’d do if Mike stopped loving me.”

Micky hugged his emotional friend. “Impossible, babe. Dave? Mike’s inside.” 

The beach house was the color of a sun bleached conch shell and had just as many twists and turns. It sprawled on the beach, but protected its owners from the sun with roof overhangs, shady little doorways and a spacious patio. Dave entered through the back door and stopped short.

He felt like he had stepped onto a Three Stooges movie set. Quirky furniture and downright disturbing decorations fought for his attention. There was a small stage in front of the ocean side windows that flooded the room with sunshine. A spiral staircase leading upstairs gave the appearance of being inside a giant shell. Dave smiled at a the vintage circus and movie posters on the wall, even spying on of his favorite actors, Humphrey Bogart. A table was already laden with neighborly pot luck dishes covered with tin foil tents or checkered cloth napkins. He followed the delicious scent of something spicy cooking and saw Mike by the stove stirring a big pot and watching it with intense scrutiny.

“Mike?”

Mike dragged his attention away from the bubbling pot long enough to nod to Dave. “Howdy there, pard. Happy you could come. I’m just makin’ a batch of Granny Nesmith’s three alarm chili. We were goin’ to have seafood, but that was a bust. No worries though. I got spare ribs soakin’ in sauce and tons of hot dogs to fill in the edges. I can whip up a real Texas Fourth of July BBQ in my sleep.”

“Sounds terrific! Huggy and I just got here. Micky told me what happened at the fish market.”

Mike rolled his eyes and set down his spoon. He lowered the heat on his chili and glanced out the window at Peter now alone and sitting cross legged on the beach without his windbreaker, hugging a slowly deflating beach ball.

“Dang fool. Gonna turn as red as those lobsters he tried to save.”

Dave came closer to Mike and picked up the stirring spoon. “Can I have a taste?” 

He took a spoonful and blew on it at Mike’s nod. When he tasted it, he closed his eyes in ecstasy. “Oh, man. That is fantastic.”

“Not too hot for y’all?”

“Oh, it’s plenty hot. But there's no after burn, just flavors that keep on kickin’.”

Mike appeared delighted at the critique. “You sound like a man who knows his chili.”

“Only thing I like better is a beef enchilada smothered in onions and green chili sauce.”

Mike slapped him on the back. “I make a mean enchilada, pard. And my Tex-Mex burritos are outta sight. How long can you stay?”

“A few days. Buzzy gave us off. Mike… how long ya gonna stay mad at Pete?”

Mike sighed and turned away. He sat down at the table and uncovered a plate of cookies. He took two and offered one to Dave who sat down next to him. ”Thanks.” Dave bit into the cookie as he waited for Mike to gather his thoughts.

“I’m not mad any more. It was just Peter being… Peter. He saw those little lobster dudes all trussed up like prisoners and had to follow his heart. I get it. That’s what Peter does. But sometimes…”

“Sometimes you want normal?” Dave guessed.

“No, not normal exactly. The normal train left my station a long time ago and ain’t never coming back, if you know what I mean. Sometimes… I want him to think with his head, not his heart. He lives in a never, never land where things are beautiful and the solution to every problem is love. Sometimes I want him to live in the real world with me.”

Dave stopped mid-nibble. “Mike, don’t wish that on him. I don’t want him to feel depression and despair like you and me. I want him hopeful, gentle and loving. People like you and me, we know what reality is like. We need the Peters of the world to draw us out of our pits of anger and show us goodness. I wanna look in Peter’s eyes and see what life could be. What I could be. What human beings could be if they embrace the power of love.”

Mike swallowed a lump in his throat. “Dave… you sound like… you in love with my Peter?”

Dave smiled sadly. “Naaa. I’m in love with my own lost boy, not Peter Pan out there sulkin’ in the sun. But Mike, Peter’s love is very, very precious. Don’t waste a minute of it. You don’t know how long you’ll have it.”

Mike rose and turned off the burner. “I think you have something there, Starman.” Then he walked out the door and rose and headed out to the beach.

Damn. Since when had he turned into such a philosopher? Perhaps it was when he had come to know Buzzy and Dabbled and their unique kind of love. Or was it when he’d been introduced to the Monkees - along with a few other far-out musicians and their wacky world. 

Dave watched as Mike went to stand by Peter. Peter’s smile shone as bright as the sun as Mike whispered something in his ear. Then Mike reached out a hand and pulled Peter into his arms. He hugged him close then kissed him passionately.

Dave wandered over to the stove, picked up the spoon and listlessly stirred the cooling chili. No, he knew the exact moment his eyes had opened. It had been when a masked man had walked out the door.

~~~oOo~~~

Independence Day in Malibu was everything it should be and usually isn’t. Clear skies and a morning breeze invited contemplative walks on the beach. But fresh coffee and an eccentric neighbor lady’s banana nut bread called more strongly to Huggy and Dave’s baser instincts.

As the day progressed, it became filled to overflowing with food, laughter and beach volleyball complete with beach bunnies in bikinis and boys to ogle them.

By sunset, Dave was in his damp bathing suit and striped beach towel, tanned and sated, trying to catch his second wind before the fireworks started. Beer in hand, he meandered along the beach admiring the colors of the end of day. Children and gulls called, the scent of driftwood fires and charcoal grills were mixed with the ancient salty smell of the sea. He took a deep breath, thinking how the day had been perfect - almost. Then he turned his back to the vast ocean and headed for the beach house’s patio. 

A full size tree grew up through the deck surrounded by a circular bench. On the bench where a few citronella candles flickered in wired glass holders and a young lady in a dignified pose. She wore her light brown hair in a high ponytail tied up with a white bow. She wore a simple form fitting sleeveless white shift. She was sitting on what looked like a matching coat of green with white polka-dots. Her bare feet were tucked beneath her. Her high heeled sandals had tiny white bows echoing her hair ribbon. They stood at attention on the deck waiting to be needed. Her stockings were neatly folded into the toes.

Dave went up to her and held out a hand, curious that the girl should be sitting so alone. “Hi, there. I’m Dave Starsky. I’m a friend of Peter Tork. Can I get you somethin’ to drink?”

Her blue eyes widened as her eyelids fluttered under their almost real looking false eyelashes. “Valerie Cartwright. Lovely to meet you, Dave.” Her accent was as polished as her coral colored nails. “I too, am a friend of Peter Tork. I’m not thirsty at the moment, but would you care to sit?”

Dave took his towel from around his neck, folded it and placed it beside Valerie. He sat and turned towards her. She wiggled a bit as if to get in a better position to see his face.

“How do you know Peter?” She asked politely.

“I’m working in Laurel Canyon at the Country Store. I met him there, but we are good buddies now. He’s a wonderful guy.”

“Yes, he certainly is. I dated him for a while. Well, a very short while. And hardly what I would call dating. He’s a dear, sweet boy. But I’m interested in more shall we say, mature men.”

Dave coughed and took a sip of beer, not sure if he met that criteria. “Actually I’ve enlisted in the army. I leave for boot camp in September.”

That earned him a delicate hand on his arm and a concerned look. “Oh, how brave of you.”

Dave picked at the label of his beer bottle, already out of ideas on how to impress this posh girl. 

“Do you know Mike and Peter… very well?” Valerie filled the suddenly awkward silence with the question that seemed simple on the surface, but Dave read something more underneath..

“Oh, you mean do I know they are… together?” 

Valerie nodded, a becoming blush coloring her cheeks.

“Oh, yeah. Their love and commitment is somethin’ I admire.” Dave wanted this chick to know he stood by his friends.

She giggled softly and seemed to relax. Then leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. “I am the girl who brought them together. Mike was green with jealousy over Peter’s infatuation with me. The poor man tried to deny it, even gave Peter advice on how to woo me. Peter and I walked in the park and I explained some things to him. After he overcame his debilitating shyness around me he really opened up and had many questions about relationships, commitment and love.”

Dave was always interested in hearing any story that involved the Monkees. “What happened then?”

“I believe Peter the pussycat turned into the proverbial tiger and pounced. Mike didn't stand a chance.”

They both laughed, but then Valerie noticeably stiffened as they were joined by a young man in a blue suit whose only concession to being on the beach was having his tie loosened and the top button of his oxford shirt undone.

Valerie made quick introductions. “Dave Starsky, this is my escort for the evening Charles Barry-Gould. He runs a record company and is thinking of taking my advice and signing the The Monkees.”

Dave shook his hand and tried to fight the instant dislike he’d taken to him. “That’s terrific. They are awesome musicians.”

“Yes, I heard them perform at a local hot spot.They are quite good, if a little rough. I especially liked their song ‘Valerie’.” Charles looked over to Valerie as if waiting for her to acknowledge the obvious compliment and she obliged. “Of course their… lifestyle is an adman’s nightmare. There is so much we’d need to change. Starting with their… personal relationships.”

Dave was really hating this toad in a suit now, but kept a smile pasted on his face, not wanting to do anything to jinx a possible record deal for his friends.. Luckily it was dark enough now for fireworks.

Peter was excitedly jumping around in the sand, waving twin sparklers. Huggy called Dave to join them.. “Care to set off some fireworks with me, shweetheart?” Dave asked as he raised his eyebrows several times trying out his Bogart imitation. 

Her laugh was delightful, but she didn’t take him up on the “out” he had tried to give her. “I’m fine here, Dave. Thank you. I hope to speak with you again sometime.”

Dave could understand why The Monkees would want write a song about her.

~~~oOo~~~

Eventually, the firework displays up and down the beach wound down to a few whizzing ground rockets and snapping rows of crackers. Peter had finished playing with his giant box of sparklers, having painted one last heart of light in the darkening night. Huggy was working his magic again building a driftwood fire, surrounded by admiring beauties, one of which was sporting Huggy’s Canyon Country Store tee. Dave shook his head and said to no one in particular, “We lose more shirts that way.” He finished his beer and decided to take a walk while the musicians in the group tuned their guitars in preparation for a mellow fireside jam.

Dave picked up his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders once more. The night was hot, but a soft mist from the cooling ocean clung to his skin and curled his hair. He walked slowly, just enjoying the rhythmic sound of dark waves throwing themselves at the beach and drawing back into the depths whatever they could hold on to. 

A half-moon began to rise and the water danced with light rising and floating on the incoming waves. The smooth beach began to turn rocky and Dave sidestepped the larger sea smoothed stones in his way. The noise of ongoing parties didn’t seem to reach the cove he found himself in. 

He reveled in the privacy, till he saw the form of a man standing by the water’s edge, another soul like himself needing some space after a long day of socializing . He kept his distance as he passed the man, letting him have his solitude. Until the moon revealed the outline of a mask on his face.

Dave halted and dragged in a breath. The man stood a few feet away gazing at the ocean, wearing his mask and a pair of jeans, nothing else. His muscles of his broad back were ridgid. His hands held in tight fists.

Dave closed his eyes. He thought maybe his acid trip had left him with some side effects. But when he opened them again, The Covered man was still there, and now Dave could hear his desperate rant as he stared out to sea. The Covered man suddenly threw back his head and howled. Dave ran instantly to his side. 

“Hey. Hey. Remember me? It’s Dave. Starman. You know me. Buddy? Look at me.” He placed a hand lightly on his arm, well aware that the man might not want to be touched. The Covered Man turned slowly and Dave looked in his eyes. Even in the dark night he could see his pupils were blown. More apparent still was the terror in his eyes. Dave had heard enough of Huggy’s stories to know what was wrong.

“Oh, man. You are on one bad trip. But… but… it’s alright. I’ll watch over you now. You’re okay. Can you hear me?” Dave cursed the fact he didn’t know the man’s given name because Dave’s presence didn’t seem to be enough to pull the man back from wherever his mind had gone.

“I… I need to find Peter Pan.” The words were spoken in a deadly serious tone that made Dave’s skin crawl, but he swallowed down his dread and responded with a calmness that surprised him.

“That’s fine, pal. I’ll help ya. We can look for Tinkerbell, too.”

The man looked at him blankly through the holes in the mask, the turned back out to sea. “Oh, the fairies are twinkling over the water. They want me to come to them.” He took one step towards the ocean but Dave quickly latched onto his arm.

“No, no, no. No swimming with the fairies. I know a perfectly good Peter Pan we can go visit just down the beach... on dry land.” Dave tightened his grip to keep him from slipping any further away. “My lost boy,” Dave added sadly.

The man threw back his head and howled again and jerked away from Dave’s grasp. “I have to give myself to death. I am the sacrifice. Mother ocean needs to be appeased by my blood. I must sacrifice myself for the sake of the world.”

Dave stepped between the ocean and his love, using both hands now to hold back the agitated man. “Whoa, there. That sounds way too serious. The ocean doesn’t need your sacrifice. It’s happy. See?” He gestured to the dark water reflected the night sky. “Twinkling fairies and a pretty moon-maid to serve her. She’s got lots of friendly little finny fish and… lobsters swimming free.”

The Covered Man stared at Dave without recognition. “I have to find Peter Pan,” he persisted “Only he can remove my mask. It doesn’t exist to him because he has a pure heart. Then I can give my body to mother ocean.”

“Well, that’s… umm… terrific. Say, buddy. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll find Peter Pan together.” Dave cautiously pulled The Covered Man’s arm to turn him away from the mesmerizing water, hoping he would fall in step and follow him back to the beach house.

Instead, the man froze and clutched at his mask as if in great agony. “It won’t come off! It’s fused with my skin! My face has melted and I am just a skull. I welcome death!”

Dave’s mouth opened as a sick sensation overtook him. A combination of anger, fear and something else churned through his body as surely as his own blood. He stared at the man before him - the man he still, against all logic and common sense, loved.

“Fuck, that!” He raged.

Dave ripped the mask off and sent it violently into the ocean. It taunted on top of the water for a moment before a wave rose up to drag it away. It disappeared into the depths like a drowning man sentenced to the grave. Dave grabbed the golden mane that had been hidden underneath the covering and pulled the man close, forcing him into a kiss. 

The man whimpered and sobbed against his lips, but Dave only kissed his harder. He no longer cared for propriety. Dave kissed his love as if he could breath in his damaged soul and replace it with his own. Dave kissed him until the blond began to respond in his arms and explored Dave’s mouth hungrily with reciprocated passion. They locked onto each other until they both fell to the sand, oblivious to the fingers of waves reaching out to touch them then fleeing back to the sea. 

Dave forced the man to stay under him, pressing him into the wet sand with his thoroughly aroused body, terrified that if he let him go he’d be lost to him forever. Dave made sure he was pinned and couldn't move until at last he heard the man speak. “Dave?” Only then did Dave look into his eyes. The terror was gone, replaced by a heartbreaking tenderness.”

Dave stroked his cheek. “Yeah, babe. It’s Dave. It’s gonna be okay. I’m not gonna let anything take you away from me.”

“K… Ken.”

“What was that, babe?” Dave lowered his head and nuzzled into the blond’s neck, breathing deep and planting kisses on the uncovered skin. 

“My… M… My name is Ken.”

Dave looked up as tears formed in his eyes. “Ken? You’re telling me your name? Aw, Ken. That is a great gift.”

“I love you, Dave.”

Dave sighed and moved down Ken’s body. “I’m gonna show you how much I love you, Ken. Gonna take you home, my lost boy.”

Dave tried to control the trembling in his hands as he undid Ken’s jeans, his only article of clothing. They both gasped as the damp night air hit Ken’s engorged cock. Dave stared at the silky gold curls glistening, surrounding his love’s pale golden member with moonlight. He reveled in the almost painful moan that emerged from Ken as he sucked the head into his mouth.

Dave was determined to show Ken all he had learned about love since he’d arrived in the canyon - that love was a verb. He called on all his fantasies, aware that Ken would be ultra sensitive after his bad trip. It didn’t take long for Ken’s moans to turn to nonsensical pleas of release. Dave felt Ken surge against his throat and tried to swallow all his lover had to give him. Dave slowly took his mouth away and immediately kissed Ken on the mouth as the man panted and writhed on the sand in ecstasy.

Dave couldn’t take any more of the non verbal communication. He sat up and straddled his lover. He undid his shorts and pulled out his own throbbing cock. He took Ken’s hand and wet it with his own saliva mixed with Ken’s cum. 

“Touch me, Ken. My Ken. I won’t take long.”

Ken’s hand was uncoordinated from his trip, so Dave took it and wrapped the long skilled fingers around himself. Ken finally found a rhythm Dave liked and began to whisper words of love as Dave gave himself over to the sensation he had been longing for.

“Dave, you are so beautiful like this. My Starman. My sweet love. Cum for me. Yeah. cum for me.”

Dave lost all control at the urging of his lover’s sultry voice. As he came to completion he did his own howling to the moon. Dave slumped against his lover and held him tightly as he recovered.

“Never let you get away again, Ken,” 

Dave murmured as he closed his eyes., But in another moment his eyes popped open when he felt a wetness at his feet. The waves were getting closer.

“Ken. Ken. Come on, you are gonna get soaked.” Dave moved out his embrace but  
Ken merely smiled at him dreamily. “You won’t let me float away.”

“Damn, right. Come on, Blintz. Get up. Let’s go sit by those rocks over there. We’ll dry off then head back to the beach house.”

Dave got up and grabbed his towel, then helped Ken to stand. He wrapped the towel around him, watching him carefully for signs of his bad trip returning. Dave zipped and buttoned his shorts and then helped Ken button his jeans.

“You always go commando?” asked Dave. “Wha’?” Ken looked at him in puzzlement.

“Hey. Where’s your stuff? Where did you leave your guitar?”

Ken held a hand to his head. “I… I...”

“Okay, take it easy. One thing at a time.” Dave guided his lover to a soft patch of sand, helped him to sit with his back against a boulder, then joined him. Dave readjusted his towel to cover both their bare shoulders, then wrapped his arms around Ken’s trim waist to bring him close. 

Dave felt remarkably happy. As if the weight he’d carried since childhood had been dissolved in his lover’s kisses. He felt renewed and a child-like awe filled his heart. He felt like dancing and playing. Ken had made him young again. The youth he’d been before sorrow and abandonment filled his innocent heart. Those feelings were not replaced with joy and hope. 

Dave kissed Ken’s cheek with a loud exaggerated smoochy sound just to hear him chuckle.

“Well, nice to meet you, Ken. Don’t suppose I could get a last name out of you?”

“Hutchinson. I don’t want to keep things from you. I don’t want secrets any more at all.” Ken rested his head against Dave’s shoulder. He began to speak quietly.

“I’m from Duluth, Minnesota. I ran away from home this past March.” Ken snuggled closer and sighed. “I never finished my senior year. I was always an ‘A’ student, Dave. I was even in this college prep program where I took a few courses at the university.” 

Ken huffed out a grim laugh. “My father wanted me to be a lawyer. I took a course in horticulture just to piss my father off. It did, but then I ended up loving it. That _really_ pissed him off. We had a terrible argument. He lost control and hit me. I could tell he scared himself. He was a bastard, but he’d never been violent with family. He blamed me for making him so mad. He accused me of doing drugs. He called me… every foul name he could think of that night.”

Dave didn’t want to interrupt, so he tried very hard to not let the rage that emerged towards Ken’s father show. He took a breath and relaxed his fingers that were starting to form fists. He used those fingers instead to sooth his love’s brow.

“I left a few days later. My family is pretty rich, so I took all my money out of my personal account and left. I told my clueless mom and sister I was taking an extended spring break. I doubt they even heard me saying goodbye, let alone miss me when I didn’t come back. My father is a … politician. Pretty high up in the Republican party. He’s working for Richard Nixon right now.” He allowed his story to veer off track for a second. “Nixon wants to run for president in ’68.”

“You know Tricky Dick?” Dave shouldn’t have been surprised. Ken never ceased to amaze him. 

Ken chuckled and nestled into Dave’s neck. Dave felt a wave of tenderness rush through him and kissed Ken’s hair, softly. “I met him, once. Not a handsome man,” Ken added bluntly. 

Dave couldn’t help but smirk at that before Ken continued his story.

“I headed for San Francisco. I had a pretty groovy time there. I shared a loft with a bunch of people, till I got evicted.” Ken paused for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t do drugs, Dave. Of any kind. I don’t know what happened. I… I swear I didn’t… “ 

He sounded so desperate to be believed that despite anything Dave might have thought, he felt compelled to reassure him. 

__“Hey, babe. It’s okay. I believe you. Maybe you got slipped a tab of acid. Shit happens.” Dave took his hand. It felt cold even though the night was warm. “You still high?”_ _

__Ken looked out over the ocean and sighed. “I just feel kinda nervous. Like something bad is gonna happen. I see things on the edges my peripheral vision. Hiding in the shadows. But I steady out if I look at you. ” He looked Dave straight in the eye and took his hand. “I feel calm if you touch me. Don’t let go, okay?”_ _

__Dave squeezed him tight in response. “Not plannin’ on lettin’ go. Not a problem. Ken, Kenneth Hutchinson, huh? I’ll have to work on that.”_ _

__“More nicknames in my future?” Ken nestled back into Dave’s neck and closed his eyes. Dave got the feeling he wasn’t relaxing as much as looking for security._ _

__“You can bet on it. Go on with your story.”_ _

__“My landlord thought I was selling drugs. He threatened to call the cops. Like I told you, my father is very influential. Having a long haired, hippie freak, protester as a son was embarrassing the hell out of him. Having a run away hippie son would make him go off like an atomic bomb. I don’t want to be anywhere near that fallout. I figured the cops were looking for me, maybe even the FBI.”_ _

__“My father already thought I was on drugs, even though I wasn’t. I just knew that if he found me he was going to try to institutionalize me. So I hitched a ride with these guys with a van heading for L.A. The van broke down in Bay City. I gave the guys some money for repairs and hit the streets.”_ _

__“I just wanted to find a job. Any job. I walked into friendly looking bar/restaurant type place. After a while I was approached by this man, ‘Taurus’ Bullard. He offered me a job as an escort. He said with my looks I could make a hundred a night just dressing up in a tux and going to high society functions with a rich lady on my arm. He said he was legit. No prostitution.”_ _

__Dave tried to look at his face in the darkness. “Damn, Ken. You believed him?”_ _

__“I… I… did. I had been an junior escort for my mom at republican fundraisers. I thought it would be like that. Just hold her chair and get her drinks.I was so stupid. On top of that, I trusted him. Taurus was a smooth talker. An elegant gentleman. He reminded me of me father and his friends. I told him I had run away from home. He was sympathetic. I told him my name. He had heard of Senator Jay Hutchinson of Minnesota.”_ _

__Ken pulled Dave closer. Dave felt him tremble and began petting his hair to sooth him. A fierce protectiveness coursed through his veins. How could anyone be cruel to this big hearted boy?_ _

__“Ken. Did he threaten you?”_ _

__Ken nodded. “He threatened to have me taken away to Cabrillo State, then call my grateful father to pick me up. I… I’m pretty sure he had a blackmail scheme up his sleeve. He watched me constantly.”_ _

__“At… at first it was just the rich, older women I escorted to functions. I… I had sex with them and they paid me in cash. Taurus would pick me up and take the money. He barely gave me enough cash for a burger and beer. Never enough for bus fare. I hated it, but the women were happy. It was almost like picking up a one night stand. Being a man, I could rationalize it. Try to tell myself most men would call me lucky. But I was dying inside, every time. I started avoiding looking at myself in the mirror. To me, I looked ugly and disgusting.”_ _

__“Oh, babe. He was using you, using his power over you to abuse you. You weren’t the one in control. You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what.” Dave littered Ken’s face with kisses, till Ken gave up half a smile. Then his face fell again._ _

__“Taurus was offered a thousand dollars for a v… virgin. A male virgin. The offer was made by a wealthy lover of men.Taurus said if I didn’t go through with it, he’d put me away after he cut up my face so no one would ever want me again. I knew he meant it.”_ _

__“Oh, babe.”_ _

__“I… I did it. It hurt like hell.The bastard wasn’t what you would call a considerate lover. But, he p… paid me extra. I saw an opportunity. I took the money and ran. I… I knew Taurus would be coming after me too, but I couldn’t bring myself to care.”_ _

__“That took guts. Ken. I’m so glad you got away from that evil fucker.” Dave felt an urge to offer some further sort of comfort. Words seemed so inadequate. “Here, babe. Lay down and put your head in my lap. I’ll give ya a back rub.”_ _

__Dave helped Ken get comfortable, one arm around Dave’s waist, the other arm flung out across the sand. He lay face down, his head turned towards the shoreline, alternately grabbing fistfuls of sand and letting the sand sift through his fingers. Dave began to knead Ken’s tight shoulders as . Ken continued his tale._ _

__“I had come up with the idea of becoming a musician who wore a mask. That way, I could hide in plain sight. If no one could see me, they could only judge me by my music. I… I thought maybe if I wore a mask. I could sing in front of people without… freezing and stuttering. I drifted for months faceless and nameless until I ended up in Malibu where I met Peter Tork. He made me feel like there was still love and hope in the world. Then he proved it by bringing me to you. I’ll always be grateful to him.”_ _

__Dave tucked a section of Ken’s hair back behind his ear, then allowed himself to caress his cheek with the back of his hand. He sighed and continued with his massage. “What happened after you left Laurel Canyon?”_ _

__“I hitched a ride with a trucker and fell asleep. Ended up in Frisco again. The Covered Man did pretty good there. I even got asked to play at a club the day after I arrived. The club owner, Billy, said I had talent, that he liked the way I could draw a crowd.”_ _

__“Things were finally going my way, Starman. The audience really loved me. I… I got a standing ovation. I was really feeling good about myself. I even thought about calling Peter to come and hear me sing. I was going to ask Peter if he thought I should call and invite you. Then my bad luck hit again. I got mugged after I left the club Friday night. Three clean cut, quarterback types jumped me. Called me a fuckin’ dirty hippie. Smacked me around and smashed my guitar. Took my bag. Then stabbed me in the back.”_ _

__“WHAT?”_ _

__Dave’s exclamation made Ken jump as he ran a hand down Ken’s back, brushing away sand as his fingers searched the skin. Right under the waistband of his jeans, Dave felt the edge of some surgical tape and a bandage.The wound itself was on his lower back. Ken pulled away from his touch and grimaced._ _

__“Shit, babe. Are you alright? Does it hurt?”_ _

__“I’m alright. It wasn’t deep. I think the ratfinks got scared and bolted when one of Billy’s customers yelled for help. I got out of the hospital Saturday afternoon.” Ken sighed and went back to playing in the sand._ _

__“My clothes were torn and stained with blood. I managed to save my jeans from the incinerator. All I had left in the world were my jeans, a broken pair of sandals and my mask. A nurse gave me the top from some surgical scrubs to wear. I went to see Billy at the club after I got out of the hospital. He was real nice to me. He made me a hamburger and fries and said I could run a bartab. Then told me I could sleep in the little dressing room in the back of the club. I relaxed and finally felt safe. The last thing I remember is talking to a dark haired guy about The Beatles new album, Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band.”_ _

__“Was the guy a creep?”_ _

__“I don’t remember. He kept touching my arm. I didn’t like that.”_ _

__Dave surprised himself with a possessive smile in the dark, secretly glad his lost boy didn’t want another man’s touch. “Sounds like he might have put some home made acid in your drink. If it’s not mixed right it could be real dangerous.”_ _

__“Maybe. I guess I’ll never know. Just like I’ll never know how what the guy did to me or how I lost my scrub shirt. Or how I got here. All I remember is bluegrass music on a radio and telling someone that I needed to get to Malibu to find Peter Pan.”_ _

__Ken sat up slowly and stared out at the undulating waves on the dark ocean._ _

__“If I don’t find him I will surely die.”_ _

__“Ken? Babe? You trippin’ again? Shit.” Dave tightened his hold on Ken, ready if he bolted, then looked up at the sound of his name._ _

__“Dave Starman. Hey! Over here!”_ _

__Peter and Mike were walking towards them. Mike waved and Peter called, “Dave Starman! We’re going to toast marshmallows! And Huggy is going to make something called S’mores. They’re called that because you always want some more! So he sent Mike and me to find you! Who’s with you? Oh, Mike! It’s the uncovered man!”_ _

__Peter ran up to Ken, but stopped short to look at him closely.. Peter reached out and gently took Ken’s face in his hands. After a moment of scrutiny he said, “Awww, uncovered man. Are you on a bad trip, sweetpea?”_ _

__Dave grew concerned at Peter’s change of tone. He sounded like he was talking to a small frightened child. Just as suddenly Peter spoke with surprising authority. “Mike? He’s phasing really hard. I better talk him down.”_ _

__Dave whispered to Mike, “I thought he was okay.”_ _

__Mike shrugged. ”Sometimes when it’s a bad trip you can phase in and out of reality for several hours, even days. It’s a real drag. That’s why I don’t like this shit. I’ve just about convinced Peter and the guys to quit taking it.”_ _

__Peter gazed into Ken’s frightened eyes. “It’s okay, man. I won’t let your demons get you. You can come out now.”_ _

__“Peter? Peter Pan?” Ken asked in a hushed voice, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing._ _

__“Are you looking for Peter Pan, sweetpea?” Peter questioned him back gently, placing a hand on his shoulder._ _

__Ken nodded._ _

__“Then I am Peter Pan. I am your guide back to reality. It’s not that bad, reality. We have marshmallows. Will you come out?”_ _

__Ken nodded again._ _

__“Good, boy. Now close your eyes.”_ _

__Ken obeyed as if hypnotised._ _

__“Now open them and see your friends who love you very much.”_ _

__Ken opened his eyes and pulled Peter to him as if finally recognizing him. Ken cried in his arms for a short time as Peter hushed him with whispered nonsense words. Then Peter looked up at Dave. “He’s ready. Let’s get him home.”_ _

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__The driftwood fire on the beach behind The Monkees’ pad seemed defiant and decadent in the July heat. Micky, Davy and Huggy were entertaining several girls,each cuddled in borrowed boys’ clothes. Dave, Mike and Peter settled Ken by the fire and started fussing over him. Mike briefly filled the others in on the more pertinent facts of why The Covered Man, now an uncovered Ken Hutchinson, was sharing their fire. Everyone nodded and sighed in empathy. Even Huggy who had the least sympathy for the blond man who broke his friend’s heart, offered to grab one of Dave’s shirts and a blanket from the house for him. Huggy ruffled Dave’s hair as he passed, letting Dave know that as usual, Huggy was there for him._ _

__Dave sat on a smooth piece of driftwood. He couldn’t help but grin as Ken wiggled into the space between his legs, drawing up his knees and his long legs as if take up as little space in the universe as possible. Ken kept his arms tightly wound around Dave’s shins._ _

__Dave and Peter fed him like a baby bird. Dave offering him bites of a fire roasted plain hot dog on a bun. Peter coaxing him to open his mouth for the toasted, carefully air-cooled marshmallows he popped in. Dave couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Peter said seriously, “S’mores are way too complex for him to handle right now. They might blow his mind.”_ _

__Dave knew Ken had drifted off to a peaceful sleep when his grip loosened and his head rested on Dave’s knee. He indulged in playing with the silky starlit crown of golden hair entrusted to his care._ _

__The Monkees sang and played well into the night. Dave woke at dawn to a carefully doused fire, a towel under his head, an old army blanket covering his legs and a slumbering blond man wrapped in his arms. He looked around to see the other boys in similar cozy positions._ _

__Micky had a petite, red-headed girl wrapped around him and Huggy was sandwiched between two lovely curvaceous ladies. Davy alone was absent and Dave had a vague memory of a British accent accompanied by a feminine giggle, telling him goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the sand fleas bite. Dave deduced groggily that he must have been the one to see to the fire and the comfort of his friends, then head with his date to the house like a reasonable fellow._ _

__Dave carefully raised his head, not wanting to wake the beautiful bundle in his arms. He caught Mike looking his way, one arm behind his head, fully awake and smiling. A softly snoring Peter had his head on his chest. Mike’s tee shirt was caught up in Peter’s fists, as if he was toddler holding on tight to a balloon afraid it would float away. Mike winked at Dave and kissed the tousled-haired boy on the head._ _

__Dave and Mike both watched the sunrise in contented silence not wanting this precious moment to end._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not condoning using LSD. I never used it myself, but often was the watcher for others. I asked an ancient friend to reminisce about acid trips in general and took notes. But before it was found to be extremely dangerous to your health and was declared illegal it was thought to open the mind and allow you to find yourself, to see the world in a new way and definitely stimulated creativity. Michelle Phillips is very open talking about LSD in this interview on youtube.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j20Dy1hqLw0


	9. Safe In My Garden

_Safe in my garden,_  
_An ancient flower blooms._  
_And the scent from its nature_  
_Slowly squares my room;_  
_And its perfume being such_  
_that it's causing me to swoon._

(Could it be we were hot-wired  
Late one night while very tired?  
They stole our minds and thought we'd never know it.  
With a bottle in each hand; too late to try to understand.  
We don't care where it lands - we just throw it.)

Somebody take us away...  
Somebody take us away...

_Safe in my garden,_  
_An ancient flower blooms._  
_And the scent from its nature_  
_Slowly squares my room._  
_And it's perfume being such_  
_That it's causing me to swoon._

(When you go out in the street,  
So many hassles with the heat;  
No one there can fill your desire.  
Cops out with the megaphones,  
Telling people stay inside their home.  
Man, can't they see the world's on fire?)

Somebody take us away...take us away...

_Safe in our garden,_  
_An ancient flower blooms._  
_And the scent from its nature..._  
_Slowly squares my room._

Take us away...take us away…

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Safe In My Garden~_

As a young boy, Dave always felt that July Fourth marked the beginning of summer. July and August spread out like a beach blanket on the sand before him, full of fun and free from school and care. Dave wanted this particular summer to last forever. He felt like he was safe in a garden surrounded by love, while the outside world rumbled and flashed on the outskirts of his mind.

Ken had been tempted by Peter’s gracious offer to share his part of the beach house. Peter reasoning that he sneaked into Mike’s bed most nights and his own bed wouldn’t be lonely anymore. He even offered Ken the use of his stuffed tiger if he missed Dave too much. But ultimately, Dave had convinced Ken to stay with him. 

At first, Ken had been hesitant because of Huggy’s righteous distrust of him and the idea of being a burden to Huggy’s cousins. But Dave had cajoled and pleaded with Huggy to let him keep Ken, as if he was his darling new pet until Huggy finally gave in and welcomed the addition to the family, as long as he didn’t have to clean up after him.

This time, on the way back to Laurel Canyon, Dave gratefully volunteered to drive, despite his disdain of the Love Bug, so Huggy could relax and recover from their vacation. He was overwhelmed with happiness at what he could see in the tiny back seat from the rear view mirror. 

Ken sat awkwardly, one long leg stuffed in the wheel well and the other crooked on the back seat. Ken’s face was pale and way too thin but a hint of a smile was present on his mouth and his eyes shone with contentment. Ken serenaded the front seat passengers on the old well-loved guitar that mystically found it’s way from Peter’s musical instrument stash into the bug’s back seat before they left.

When Dappled and Buzzy heard Ken’s story, Dappled’s overflowing maternal instincts came out in full force. She fussed over him, bought him jeans, made him shirts, mended his sandals, cooked him his favorite foods and crocheted him a poncho. 

Buzzy, a little more practical but just as big-hearted, took him to the doctor to check out his stab wound. After the doctor assured him that the boy mostly needed rest and fattening up, Buzzy filled his prescription for penicillin and saved Ken’s pride by telling him when he got his strength back he’d call in some favors and find him a job.

~~~oOo~~~

Dave watched the happenings on the street from the window of the store. There was one special person who captured his attention. Ken was not willing to rest and heal as Dave and the others wanted him to. Ken wanted to do something for the people who were basically saving his life. Without his mask he was too shy to deal with sitting outside and playing his guitar under the awning and he didn't enjoy the constant banter of customers inside. So Ken had taken it on himself to beautify the drab exterior of Canyon Country Store. 

Ken glued rickety tables and swept up dead leaves and bugs from forgotten corners of the lot. He painted weathered wooden chairs bright colors and a mural of a rainbow sunrise on the brick wall.  
Dave watched with pride and wonder as his lover transformed two crumbling garden planters that were mostly used as last minute ashtrays beside the front door. With plants he saved from the local nursery’s trash bin, he produced gorgeous displays of rich green and burgundy native plant life that spilled over the old containers as if grateful to perform for their new green thumbed savior.

Dappled came up behind Dave and placed a hand on his shoulder and joined him in watching Ken.

“Oh! Those planters are lovely. I must ask him to come up with ideas for arrangements for the wedding.”

Dave nodded. As much as he loved Dappled, he might have to strangle her if he heard the word ‘wedding’ again today.

“Yeah. Hutch sure is talented. If only he wasn’t so shy.”

“Hutch?”

“My new nick-name for him. Ya like it? Ya think he’ll like it?”

Dappled giggled. “It sounds good when you say it. As long as you don’t call him snookie-ookums in public I think he’d like anything you call him.”

They both watched Ken water the planters with a hose, then stop to splash water on his sweaty face, wetting his hair and shaking the drops out of his eyes like a golden retriever puppy. He took an enthusiastic drink from the hose. Ken looked up to see Dave and Dappled gaping at him. But Ken just smiled and looked at the ground hurrying to put the hose away.

“Damn. No matter how many times he does that shy smile thing, it kills me.”

Dappled cleared her throat. “Yes. I can see why. And he kind of glows in the sun, doesn’t he?”

Dave gave Dappled a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” Dappled questioned with a gleam in her eye. “I may be a mother but I’m not dead.” They were both started giggling as Ken entered.

“Hey, Hutch!”

“Hello, Hutch, dear. Your planters are just lovely.”

Ken looked at the two who were both trying to hide their amusement

“Thanks, Dappled. Ummm… Hutch?” he asked.

Dave smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek. “I think it sounds cool. Hutchinson, Hutch. Get it?”

Ken tried it out. “Hutch. Huuuutch. I like it, Starman. No one’s ever called me that before.” They smiled at each other. 

Dappled looked at them both. “Baby bear is sleeping. I got the store. I need to tweak some of the wedding plans anyway. Sunday, August twenty-eight is less than two months away. Why don’t you two go downstairs and take a load off. I don’t want you wearing yourself out, Hutch. I need you in good shape for your usher duties.” She winked at Dave and pulled out the phone. 

Dave took the newly christened Hutch’s hand and they headed downstairs never letting go. Dave pushed him into the red furry couch and climbed on top. Hutch huffed and chuckled. “You miss me?”

“You are so fuckin’ gorgeous with your wet hair and your sun warmed skin. You drive me crazy.”

“That’s not a long drive, babe.”

“Shut your word-hole and kiss me.”

Dave was glad his Hutch obliged him. He’d never tell anyone but hearing the wedding’s date made panicked butterflies swirl in his stomach. Sunday, August twenty-eighth. Before the wedding cake could become stale he’d be gone. Abandoning his Hutch to the mean streets. That concerned him more than his own fate. Dave made a sound like a soft cry of pain and Hutch pushed him gently away.

“Hey, babe. What’s wrong? You sound so… sad.”

Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and looked into those blue lights that illuminated his soul. “Hutch. Baby. When I’m gone…”

Hutch did push Dave off of him this time and nearly jumped off of the couch. “No!” he cried. “No… we are not doing this. Not now. I...I… can’t… do this.”

Dave kicked himself. It wasn’t the right time. They both knew their time together was limited. And Hutch still looked so fragile “Hutch. You’re right. I’m sorry. Come sit next to me. Come on.”

Hutch let out a shaky breath and sat on the couch. Dave immediately pulled him close. He said nothing, but started nibbling at his ear. Hutch turned and kissed him fully on the mouth. For a long time there was nothing in the universe but sensations of hands on skin and love exchanged between two willing mortals.They floated together in the heady feeling of equally shared passion. Till Dave pulled away and brought Hutch’s head to rest over his heart.

“I love you so much, Hutch. It’s like I only half-existed before I found you.”

“You’re the first person who ever made me feel what love really is. I love you more than I can say. I know I’ll always love you.”

“Me too. Me and thee, always.”

“Me and thee?”

“Somethin’ my pop used to say. Me and thee, kiddo. I never really knew what he meant. Till now.”

“Me and thee.” Hutch whispered.

~~~oOo~~~

A week later, Dave’s life became so full of busy nothings he didn’t have time to think about his future. He crushed the dread in his heart and filled it instead with wedding plans, parties and spending as much time as possible storing away memories of Hutch. Hutch busy in the kitchen, helping with Benny. Hutch glued shyly to his side at parties, turning away from the appreciative stares of strangers. Hutch laughing and playing cards with Huggy. Sitting in the park with Hutch taking in everything and everyone and making Dave laugh with his clever observations. Waking with Hutch in his arms looking like a clumsy, bedraggled angel fallen to earth in the dawn’s light.

One hot and steamy morning in the late dog days of summer, he was woken by an angel’s voice singing to him a song was vaguely familiar. He thought he had heard someone sing it before, but not just for him. 

_Sometime in the morning_  
_A simple thought may occur to me,_  
_And I’ll hold you,_

Dave blinked his eyes sleepily and smiled up at Hutch as he tightened his hold on him.

 _And tell you all the things I never told you._  
_Your love has shown me things_  
_I never thought I could see;_

Hutch kissed his brow,then shook his head briefly.

_I didn't know_  
_It could be done so easily. ___

____

Hutch nodded and smiled.

_Now I know_  
_You're where it is for me._

Dave reached up and touched Hutch’s lips. Hutch kissed his fingers as he continued his dedication.

_Now in your childlike eyes_  
_I see the beauty there_  
_I know it was always there_  
_And I need no longer wear a disguise._

Dave smiled knowingly. Hutch was telling him he was grateful to him for taking off his mask, seeing the real him and still loving him. If only he knew that wasn’t such a hard thing to do, Dave thought.

_Sometime in the morning_  
_I'll just reach out and you will be there,_  
_Close as the summer air._

Hutch’s voice caught in his throat. If there were more to the song Dave would never know because he was kissing his Hutch. They were both home in each other’s arms.

“Awww, my songbird. Don’t cry.” But Dave knew why he cried. He wanted to cry too.The sweeter their love, the harder it was going to be to say goodbye to it and each other.

Hutch broke Dave’s heart with his anguished, “Dave.”

Hutch crawled on top of him and covered him with wet kisses, beginning at his neck and slowly working his way down. Dave hoped he wasn’t being covered with his love’s tears, but feared he was. Hutch moved down to lave Dave’s right nipple. Dave cried out. 

“Hush Dave. I want to worship your body this morning. Just… just let me. Please?” 

All Dave could do was nod. Hutch continued to lick and suck on Dave’s left nipple while he reached down and found Dave’s naked penis already erect and waiting for him. Dave moaned as Hutch licked and bit at his chest and stomach, then finally made his way to the prize. Hutch toyed with Dave’s cock, licking it and humming for it the song he alone sang. Dave smiled and filed it away as another thing only Hutch would do. Then cried out again at Hutch taking his full length in his mouth.

Dave grabbed for the silky hair of his lover and pulled him even closer. His fingers scraped against Hutch’s skull trying to find something to ground him. For he was flying. Flying far away from reality to a place where love surrounded him and he was nothing but a part of Hutch that would always be there. 

“Huuuutch!”

He screamed Hutch’s name, the name he had given him, as he came. Dave knew no one else but him would ever scream out that name in passion. Hutch still hummed his love song between swallows. Each hum made Dave shiver with pleasure. Dave felt like he was being devoured and born anew at the same time. He fell back on the bed and reached desperately for his lover’s head bringing him up and kissing him without letting him breathe. He had to have all of this love to hold onto in his growing collection of memories.

~~~oOo~~~

Hutch found a job two weeks before the wedding. He’d made an impression on the owner of Laurel Canyon Nursery. Cass had told Tony, the owner, that he’d be a fool not to hire the young blond man working on Dappled and Buzzy’s floral arrangements. Buzzy had conspired with Cass Elliot to make sure the owner knew about the gorgeous planter displays that had started to appear around town. The next time Hutch came into the nursery to buy plants for the wedding, Tony offered him a job as a part time designer right away. He even said Hutch could work more hours if he wanted to do the grunt work around the nursery.

Dave was happy for Hutch, especially since he’d worried that having no identification and no driver's license would make it hard for him to find work at all. But he’d underestimated the magical powers of the local canyon wizards. Dave was grateful for the opportunity Hutch had been given but still worried about Hutch’s future. It would take very little for Hutch to run again. He wanted to talk to Hutch about him going home, reclaiming his rightful life and getting an education. But it never seemed the right time. 

Dave’s butterflies were swarming all the time now. The only thing that quieted them was when he held Hutch in his arms.

~~~oOo~~~

All the plans were coming together for Dappled and Buzzy’s wedding. It promised to be the very definition of unique, sure to be talked about for years to come. The “commitment to love ceremony” as it was officially called would be held in Cass Elliot’s garden. Cass was the maid of honor, since she was the first to befriend her when Dappled had arrived in the Canyon. 

Dappled’‘s family had sadly disinherited her when she fell in love with a black man. On the Brown side of the family there was the opposite problem. More than a dozen Aunts, Uncles and cousins were coming including Huggy’s mama.

Dappled had made simple muslin gowns with long fluttery sleeves, reminiscent of the attire of Grecian goddesses for her and Cass, to wear. Dappled’s gown was white and Cass’s an antique white. The bodices were embroidered with a rainbow of ribbons. Dappled would carry a simple daisy bouquet that Hutch had designed and Cass would wear a pink daisy in her hair.

Buzzy, his best man Huggy and ushers baby Benny, Dave and Hutch would all be dressed in cotton gauze tunics and matching baggy drawstring pants which Dappled had dyed different colors. Huggy’s was amethyst purple, Hutch’s jade green, Dave’s sapphire blue. Buzzy would be in white. Benny would wear a tiny replica of his father’s outfit made and rainbow tie-dyed by his proud mother. 

Hutch had designed a garden arch entwined with ivy and wisteria vines for the ceremony, flanked by planters with a rainbow of daisies and ivy in each. After a brief ceremony to be overseen by the Reverend Peter Tork, High Tea, complete with finger sandwiches, elegant pastries and champagne would be served. 

Later, instead of a formal reception, Buzzy had arranged a licensed free concert to take place in the local park. It hadn’t been advertised but word of mouth guaranteed a big crowd. The Monkees were going to perform along with The Mamas and the Papas, Peter’s friends the newly formed group, Crosby, Stills and Nash, Joni Mitchell, and Buzzy’s favorite Palo Alto band, The Warlocks, who’d recently changed their name to The Grateful Dead. Buzzy couldn’t wait to dance the night away with his beautiful bride.

~~~oOo~~~ 

With the wedding just a week away, Dave sat outside the store on the old threadbare couch, holding Benjamin David, as he alone called him. Dave and the baby needed to get away from the noisy store, the ringing phone and Benjamin David’s frantic parents. 

Dave had a bus ticket for Bay City stashed in his gray suit that had hung unheeded in his closet all summer. It was a one way ticket departing from Laurel Canyon and arriving at Bay City at ten a.m., Monday, August twenty-ninth. The morning after the wedding. He hadn’t told a soul about it. 

He planned on taking a cab from the Bay City bus station to his Uncle’s house. He had some things to put in order and some things he wanted to take with him. On the 31st, his uncle would drive him to the airport for his flight to Fort Knox. 

He wanted no farewell parties or tearful goodbyes. No promises of letter writing and especially no vows of eternal fidelity from a certain loving blond heart. Dave wanted a clean break. He couldn’t handle leaving his heart behind any other way.

He looked down at the child in his arms happily sucking from a glass bottle of apple juice.  
“Benjamin David, I have a favor to ask.” 

The baby stared at Dave with big brown eyes full of trust. He smiled around the nipple in his mouth. “Daa.” Dave chuckled in spite of his gloomy mood. That was the magic of babies. 

Buzzy had sworn that the baby had said, dada. But Dappled explained it was too soon. When Buzzy insisted that the boys in the Brown family were born with silver tongues, Dappled, hands on hips, countered with, “Only a man would proclaim that a babbled sound like daaaa-daaaa is short for Father. It probably means, ‘change my diaper.’”

Dave gently shook the bottle in the baby’s mouth. “You tryin’ to say. ‘Dave’ little man?”

“Daaa.” The infant cooed.

Dave looked at him feeling love practically spill out his pores. “Okay, don’t wear it out. Now see I got a real big problem and you are just the guy to help me out.”

Benjamin David reached out a hand and grabbed on to Dave’s finger, holding on tightly.

“You got my back. I know. So anyway, I got all these people around here that love me. I know it’s gonna kill them to say goodbye. Not to mention how worried they are gonna be.”

“Dadada.”

“Yeah, I know. I’d love to stay here with you forever. But I gotta go to war, little buddy. I might never come back. I hope you never have to face this. I hope this is the last war, but they say that about every war don’t they?”

“Nuuuu.”

“It sucks. Yeah. My Uncle Myron died in the Battle of the Bulge. He was proud to go kill Nazis. Hitler killed our people. It made sense to fight them. But now? It doesn’t make sense. This ain’t no psycho, out to rule the world. It’s some kind of political shit I don’t even understand. And I’m going to die for it. I might die, Benjamin David. I might die and you got somethin’ of mine that I’m proud of. You got my name. I want you to keep it goin’ for me, okay?” A realization hit just then Dave like an unexpected wave. People shouldn’t be afraid to die - it was not living that was unbearable. 

“Dada.”

“Oh! Shit little man! Buzzy is gonna be pissed if you start callin’ me dada, but I like it. I won’t tell on ya.”

Benjamin David spit out his nipple and smiled up at Dave. He gurgled a sound that sounded like a chuckle.

“You think that is funny, huh? Well, I guess it is. But I tell ya, kiddo I would love to have you for a son. Now for the favor. I’m gonna write to you, Benjamin David. I’m gonna send you money every time I get paid. Your parents wouldn’t want to take money from me and I owe them so much. I want you to save that money and go do somethin’ great with it some day. Go to college, take your parents on a trip. or buy a rocket ship, I don’t care. But this way you can let your parents and all my friends know that I’m okay. Can ya do that for me, Pal?”

“Da.”

“Thanks, man. Oh, and keep an eye on your cuz Huggy while I’m gone. Make sure he don’t get in any trouble.”

Dave kissed the baby’s forehead and placed the bottle back in his mouth. Benjamin David wiggled and started to close his eyes. Dave rocked him gently.

“Well, got that done. Now all I gotta worry about is Hutch.” Dave watched Benjamin David fall asleep contentedly in his arms, unaware that he had had an audience.

“What are you up to, Starman? You and my baby cuz were havin’ a very serious conversation. You gonna tell me? Or will I have to get it out of Benny?”

Dave sighed. He played with the baby’s soft hair and didn’t look up.

”Starman? You’re leavin’ early aren’t you.” 

Dave simply nodded.

“Were you gonna say goodbye?”

“Huggy…” 

Huggy held up a hand as myriad of emotions crossed over his face. Finally Huggy let his hand drop and sighed long and deep.

“This ain’t about me, Starman. I told you at the beginnin’ of the summer, whatever you need, and I meant it.”

“Huggy, I…” 

“No. Let me say my piece. You took me in and befriended my skinny ass when no one else would even give me the time of day. I won’t ever forget that. I love you, brother. Know that. Know that like you know your own name. I only ask one thing from you. Stay alive. Do _whatever _you need to do to stay alive.Then look me up when you come back. I should be famous by then.”__

__A smile flitted across Dave’s face at that statement. “I will welcome you back with open arms, my brother, no matter what that fuckin’ war does to you, no matter what, you hear me?” Dave nodded once._ _

__Huggy’s voice cracked as he fought back his tears. He said through gritted teeth, “You stay alive and come find me.”_ _

__Dave nodded tears falling on Benjamin David’s curls. “I leave the mornin’ after the wedding. I don’t want anyone to know. I’m gonna miss you Huggy. I love you, too.”_ _

__Huggy stood and placed a hand on Dave’s head. He ruffled his hair and walked away._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't remember _Safe in my Garden,_ till I heard it on youtube. I just love the mamas singing what seems to be medieval poetry and the papas singing almost a rap. It reminded me of Starsky and Hutch in later years, growing in their safe garden of friendship while faced with the harsh realities of the street.


	10. Dedicated To The One I Love

_While I'm far away from you, my baby,_  
_I know it's hard for you, my baby,_  
_Because it's hard for me, my baby,_  
_And the darkest hour is just before dawn -_

 _Each night before you go to bed, my baby,_  
_Whisper a little prayer for me my baby._  
_And tell all the stars above,_  
_This is dedicated to the one I love._

 _Love can never be exactly like we want it to be._  
_I could be satisfied knowing you love me._  
_There's one thing I want you to do especially for me -_  
_And it's something that everybody needs._

 _While I'm far away from you, my baby,_  
_Whisper a little prayer for me, my baby,_  
_Because it's hard for me, my baby,_  
_And the darkest hour is just before dawn._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Dedicated to the one I love~_

The first light of the long awaited wedding day filtered through the high windows of Dave’s room. Dave had been awake most of the night watching Hutch sleep, exhausted from the quiet, slow love making of the night before. Hutch’s face was completely covered with his long hair and Dave tenderly placed the corn silk strands behind his ear so he could watch the dawn’s light touch the glow that was emitted from Hutch’s end of summer tanned skin.

The pad was full of Huggy’s younger, swinging single male cousins excited about having a sleepover in Dave and Huggy’s canyon bachelor quarters. Huggy’s mama and Buzzy’s parents along with the female cousins and small fry were holed up in Buzzy’s bungalow. The married cousins were enjoying a never to be forgotten night at Cass Elliot’s spacious home.

The sounds of fans buzzing in the August heat and of various male snores and mumbles filled the pad. Hutch made a soft, contented murmur and opened his eyes.

“Morn’, babe. You up? Why you up?” Hutch asked groggily.

Dave kissed him. “Just watchin’ my lover sleep. I should start the coffee before this motley crew wakes up.”

“Okay, I’ll come with.”

After a sneaking a shared shower where they wished they could do more than just soap each other up, they both dressed in Dapple’s surprisingly comfy usher clothes. Dave admired how the jade green tunic made Hutch’s hair look like he was wearing a crown of filigreed gold.

“Lover, that blue makes your eyes sparkle. You sure you don’t wanna take it off and go back to bed?”

Hutch’s offer was tempting. Dave chuckled and hugged Hutch as he kissed his neck, but then gently pushed him away. “Coffee, first, Hutch. Or we’ll have to deal with a whole den of grumpy bears.”

Hutch reluctantly let go and followed Dave upstairs. He sat at the kitchen table, watching Dave’s practiced movements. When the coffee was beginning to hiss and burble, Dave sat across from him and held both his hands. Hutch sighed and looked down. His shoulders slumped and Dave could tell Hutch knew it was finally time to talk.

“Hutch… I… I called your grandfather.”

“What? You did what? How? W… why?” Dave held tight to Hutch’s hands as they began to tremble slightly. 

“I’m worried about you. You and your future, babe. I remembered you said you had a grandfather. I went to the library and looked up your old man. One article mentioned that he was from an old farming family. Took a few phone calls, but I found your grandfather.”

“Y...you spoke to him?”

“Yeah, I didn’t tell him where you were, but I did tell him some of what you’ve been through, I told him I was worried about you. That I was your friend and wanted know you’d be safe when I … went… overseas.”

Dave watched Hutch struggle to keep emotional control. Hutch closed his eyes. When he opened them, the pain in them made Dave gasp.

“Wha’? What did he say.”

“He said you would always have a home with him. He said to tell you he loved his grandson and would never abandon you, even if his prick of a son tossed you aside like yesterday’s garbage.”

Hutch snorted out a laugh and smirked. “That sounds like grampy. I… I didn’t know he cared about me. I guess I never realized he was estranged from my father not me.”

“Oh, he cares, Hutch. He wants you to call him. He wants you to live with him on the Hutchinson farm. Your farm, babe, he called it. Rightfully yours. And he said he wants you to come back, take the tests, graduate high school, then go to college. He put college money aside for you all these years. Did you know you are the sole beneficiary of his will?”

“No… I… no.” Hutch’s voice was a rough whisper. “How could I be so blind, Starman?”

“We all want to believe in our fathers, babe. Want their approval and love. Even if they are gone, like mine, we want to do somethin’ that would have made them proud.”

“Like being a cop? Or a soldier?”

“Yeah.”

Hutch sighed. “Yeah, I guess, yeah, I’ll call him. Thank you. Looks like you saved my ass again, Starman.”

Hutch took one hand out of Dave’s grasp, leaned in a bit and touched Dave’s cheek. “What will I do without you, baby? How am I…” Hutch’s eyes were beginning to shimmer with tears. Dave hated what he had to do next.

“You are gonna be fine, Blintz. I gotta tell ya, I… I’m leaving tomorrow morning, early.” Dave held his breath not knowing how Hutch would react. He didn’t have to wait long.

“What? Tomorrow? And you’re telling me now? Last night might be the last… D… Dave how could you… you bastard! You fuckin’ bastard! You arranged my life for me all nice and tied up with a bow. Don’t you know you are my life? Don’t you know I… can’t live without you?”

“Hutch! You gotta live _for _me. I’ll never stop lovin’ ya. But I may not come back… Ya gotta… you gotta let me go. I’m gonna be facing some wild shit and in order to even have a chance of survival, I’m gonna need my head in the game. I need you to let me go! It’s the only way.”__

__“Why? You know I would wait forever. You know I’d write you letters and meet you for quick weekends and anything else…”_ _

__“I know, babe. I know. But I won’t ask it of you. Hutch, you think we can live like this outside of this little canyon, safe in a garden? You think the world won’t bring us down and break us apart? I can’t marry you. I can’t give you army benefits. Can’t send for you. Hutch, the army wouldn’t even let you keep the flag from my coffin.”_ _

__“Dave! God, Dave, enough! I gotta get some air. I… I... fuck.”_ _

__Hutch backed away and staggered towards the door. Dave made a move to go after him, but Huggy came into the kitchen and grabbed his arm._ _

__“Let the poor man get some distance. He’ll be back.”_ _

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__“Dave, a word?” Dappled pulled Dave into the kitchen of the bungalow. Everyone was already at Cass’s garden awaiting the bride. It was Dave’s duty to drive her and her maid of honor the short distance to her waiting groom. She was ready and Cass was in the vintage Rolls Royce outside the door. Dave hoped his Hutch was also waiting for him at Cass’s garden._ _

__“Dave, dear, I have a last minute favor to ask. I was fine with the idea of going down the garden path without someone to give me away. Antiquated idea. You know, sweetheart, my own father would never… well, you know. But I had the thought this morning that maybe I did need a strong arm to hang on to when I walk down the aisle, so to speak. I’d like the memory, I mean, ohhhh, why is this so hard to ask? Dave, would you give me away?”_ _

__Dave was shocked by the request, but recovered quickly. “I would be honored, Miss Dappled Sunglade.” Dave took her hand and kissed it._ _

__Dapple grinned. “Winifred. It’s my name. Winifred.”_ _

__Dave chuckled and kissed her hand again. “I would be honored, Winifred.”_ _

__~~~oOo~~~_ _

__Dave helped Cass out of the Rolls and with a bow handed her off to a waiting Huggy who smoothly led her to a bench in the shade right outside the ceremonial garden. Then Dave did the same for Dappled, making sure her dress was free of the car, her daisy bouquet safe in her hand and her feet steady before taking her arm. Dave gallantly gave his charge over to her maid’s care for a moment while he went to make sure everything was ready._ _

__Huggy and Buzzy were waiting nervously under the festive arch. Huggy saw Dave and gave him a subtle nod. Rows of white metal chairs were filled with Browns and friends. At one side white linen covered tables were overflowing with tea pots in cozies and tempting pastries. Dave saw Micky and Davy near the front whispering to each other and smiling. Mike was silent next to them his hands in his lap, a vague smile on his face, staring at the Reverend Tork._ _

__Peter was resplendent in a long sleeved, floor length silk robe of many colors. Glass bead work caught the sun and made him look like a god of light come to bless the mortals. A small Nehru cap to match his robe was perched on his head. He was holding both of Hutch’s hands and talking softly to him as he hung his head and nodded agreement. Hutch looked up and caught Dave’s eye. He smiled at him and did not look shyly away, but kept his loving gaze steady. Dave’s heart lept to his throat. And he grinned back. Hutch hugged Peter briefly then walked over to Buzzy’s mother and took the tie-dye suited infant from her arms. He walked to the back of the garden causing a flurry of soft appreciative whispers._ _

__Hutch and Benjamin David stood before Dave and Hutch leaned in to whisper, “I’m sorry. I’m okay now. I love you. Let’s do this.” Dave nodded and touched Hutch’s arm before he turned to retrieve the blushing bride._ _

__Jerry Garcia, Buzzy’s old friend was given the signal to begin singing the wedding song he wrote for them. Jerry started the playful yet soulful riffs on his electric guitar The guests murmured approval en masse, a few clapped and some of the couples held hands. Huggy’s mama yelled out, “Oh, yeah, baby.” Jerry began to sing as Buzzy’s niece, all of five years old and dressed in a tie-dyed sundress, threw daisy petals with childish enthusiasm on the linen covered path to the garden arch._ _

_____Merry run around, sailing up and down_  
_Looking for a shove in some direction_  
_Got it from the top, it's nothing you can stop_  
_Lord, you know they made a fine connection_

 _They love each other, Lord you can see it's true_  
_Lord you can see it's true, Lord you can see it's true_

Cass, head held high and a smile on her serene face stepped on the petals at her feet as befitting a goddess.

 _He could pass his time around some other line_  
_But you know he chose this place beside her_  
_Don't get in the way, there's nothing you can say_  
_Nothing that you need to add or do_

 _They love each other, Lord you can see it's true_  
_Lord you can see it's true, Lord you can see it's true_

Hutch smiled at Dappled and winked at Dave as he and the precious baby happily cuddled in his arms followed Cass. Hutch stood beside Huggy across from Cass. Benjamin David spied his father, kicked his feet and called out, “Dada.” The first few rows of family and friends erupted in laughter and sighs and Buzzy grinned from ear to ear. Then he saw Dave walking Dappled down the path and his grin softened to a smile and his eyes shimmered at the sight of his beautiful bride.

 _Its' nothing, they explain it's like a diesel train_  
_Better not be there when it rolls over_  
_And when that train rolls in, you won't know where it's been_  
_You gotta try to see a little further_

_They love each other, Lord you can see it's true_  
_Lord you can see it's true, Lord you can see it's true_

Dave kissed Dappled on the cheek and released her into Buzzy’s waiting arms. Buzzy and Dappled moved as one to the middle of the archway, turned and faced each other. Dave stood beside Hutch and pushed him gently with his elbow. Hutch pushed him back. They shared a glance that said all they needed to say to each other. 

Peter stood behind the couple and lifted his arms. His voice was warm and clear in the morning air.

“We are here today to witness the very special love between two very special people. They already have given their hearts to each other, and created a new life from that love. But they wish for their friends and their family to share in the glorious thing that is their love and draw strength from it being proclaimed into the universe where it will forever expand till it encompasses all.”

“Winifred?” A ripple of soft laughter was heard and Peter smiled. “And John?”

“Do you vow to love each other in this earthly realm and continue loving each after you both have passed on to the spiritual realm that awaits us all for eternity?”

“We do.” The couple vowed together.

“Then I bestow on you the magical power of love. It is a real power and the most powerful thing in the universe. Love can open closed minds and hearts. Love can end wars. Love can guide the lost. Love can heal the soul. Love can conquer evil. Love can demolish hate. Love can overcome prejudice. Love can create life. And Love can make us gather together to celebrate two hearts given freely.”

________“So by the power invested in me by love and the little bald guy down at the Malibu city hall, I pronounce you, two hearts made one. Married. Mr. Brown you may kiss Mrs. Brown.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The garden erupted in laughter and applause as Mr. and Mrs. Brown kissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mrs. Brown gave her bouquet to Cass and took her sleeping baby from Hutch. The little family walked down the garden path, revelling in the smiles given and the tears shed for them. Mike approached Peter and pulled him into an embrace whispering words of love through his tears as Peter rubbed his back to sooth him, confused as to what was wrong with him. Hutch leaned into Peter and whispered, “Mike just loves you, that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dave dared to glance at Hutch and Hutch took his hand and held it to his heart. “And I’ll always love you, Starman. Come on. Let’s get some champagne.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~~~oOo~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As a wedding present, Denny, John, Michelle and Cass had offered to oversee the concert in the park. Denny and John had handled the technical end. Everything from state of the art amps to a big box of assorted guitar strings and cow bells were available for the performers. Michelle and Cass had talked to all the performers offering new trendy threads or extra equipment and roadies if needed.The Mamas and the Papas would open, The Monkees would close. In between the other artists and unscheduled guests were free to play what they wanted for as long as they wished. The festivities were set to end a sunset. But an all night after party was offered by The Mamas and the Papas back at Cass Elliot’s home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In the midst of an enthusiastic crowd of fans and wedding guests, Dave and Hutch held on to each other as if they were alone. Even as they clapped, sang along and danced, or just sat cross legged on the grass and listened, the music and summer breeze washed over them to take them away to a world of their own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The golden glow that preceded sunset came too soon as The Monkees took the stage to sing the audience into the night. Dave thought they looked splendid in their matching placketed white cotton trade mark shirts and pin striped jeans. The mellow audience began to scream as they played through their set. When Micky sang “I’m a Believer” everyone grabbed a partner and danced. Later, Peter blew the leaves off the trees with his banjo solo and when Davy reclined on the stage and aimed his “I Wanna be Free” to a group of pretty young girls near the stage, one of them fainted dead away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the young thing was revived, drinking a soda provided by Buzzy and simply dying from embarrassment, Mike walked up to the microphone. Dave wrapped an arm around Hutch’s waist and waited expectantly for Mike to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We want to thank y’all for comin’ today. It’s been a glorious day celebrating music and love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The audience swelled with applause, hoots and a few, ‘we love The Monkees’ thrown in. Mike gave half a smile and continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’d like to announce that The Monkees have been offered a record deal, well several as a matter of fact…” Screams and yells of encouragement by pleased fans erupted from the attentive crowd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dave and Hutch hugged each other and spun around in happiness for their friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mike laughed and held up a hand. “Thank you guys. Thank you. But I got a dedication here I wanna make before we go. This next song will be on our first album. It’s a protest song, cleverly disguised as a rockin’ love song to get it past the censors.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter leaned into his microphone with a finger to his lips and said, “Shhhhhh, don’t tell on us. It’s a secret.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dave and Hutch laughed and cheered along with the crowd. After a moment, Mike nodded at Peter to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We wanna dedicate this song to Dave Starman, who’s leaving us soon to go to war. We will miss him and I will pray each night for his safe return. Starman, carry our love with you across the miles, may it bring you hope in the dark as all of us back home fight with the power of love to end the war.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The crowd was quiet, each lifting up a silent prayer into the sunset for the canyon boy going to war whether they knew him or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pete’s booming bass cut through the night at the same time Micky’s beat his drum and Davy shook his tambourine. A second later Mike’s Gretsch came alive with rapid fire notes that rattled the soul and stirred the heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Take the last train to Clarksville,_  
_And I'll meet you at the station._  
_You can be be there by four thirty,_  
_'Cause I made your reservation._  
_Don't be slow, oh, no, no, no!_  
_Oh, no, no, no!_

_________________'Cause I'm leavin' in the morning_  
_And I must see you again_  
_We'll have one more night together_  
_'Til the morning brings my train._  
_And I must go, oh, no, no, no!_  
_Oh, no, no, no!_

  
_And I don't know if I'm ever coming home._

________________

Dave had been silent since Mike began to speak. His head was down, his shoulders shaking. Hutch was next to him, holding him tight, stroking his hair as Dave’s tears hit the dry grass beneath their feet.

_____________________Take the last train to Clarksville._  
_I'll be waiting at the station._  
_We'll have time for coffee flavored kisses_  
_And a bit of conversation._  
_Oh... Oh, no, no, no!_

  
_Oh, no, no, no!_

_____________________Take the last train to Clarksville,_  
_Now I must hang up the phone._  
_I can't hear you in this noisy_  
_Railroad station all alone._  
_And feelin' low. Oh, no, no, no!_

____________________

Hutch whispered in Dave’s ear, his voice deep and resonant with barely contained grief. ”Let’s go somewhere, baby. Anywhere we can be alone.” 

____________________

Dave took a deep breath and nodded. He wiped his eyes on his blue gauze sleeve. The wedding seemed a moment ago. Now night was was creeping in.Time was running out.

____________________

“I know someplace.” Dave took Hutch’s hand and hurried away as The Monkees finished their song.

_Oh, no, no, no!_

_And I don't know if I'm ever coming home._

~~~oOo~~~

Dave and Hutch walked the short distance to Laurel Canyon Boulevard. They held each other's hands tightly despite the occasional horn beep and disparaging cat calls from passing cars. Finally, they reached Tom Mix’s old log cabin and crossed the street.

______________Dave led Hutch up a driveway fallen into massive disrepair. Odd shapes formed by a burned out mansion and the flora that was trying to reclaim the land loomed before them. Some of the architecture remained, a balcony, a few marble benches, decapitated statues and the skeletal metal framework of a gazebo. Dave dragged a panting Hutch up the charred steps to the gazebo and they both fell onto what was left of the leaf covered floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave caught his breath. “This is Houdini's mansion. I… I always wanted to see it. Huggy said it was a local make-out spot. We’ll be alone here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch looked around at the ominous ruins of the old house glowing orange in the sunset as if the embers of the fire that destroyed it had come back to finish it off. Hutch shivered in the late summer heat. “Yeah, alone except for the spooks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave chuckled a little at that. He started to play with the drawstring at Hutch’s collar. He looked up to see overbright blue eyes caressing his face. Dave sighed, “Oh, babe,” and then Hutch was kissing him. They kissed for an eternity, then held each other as the night overtook the dusk. They talked of anything and everything except the reality that awaited them in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When the stars came out they found the constellations then made up their own shapes and myths in the sky. They told ghost stories till they were clutching each other with fear and laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No! No I ain’t kiddin’, Hutch. A guy got murdered right here. Fell off the balcony. And you know what happened to Houdini.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, what happened?” Hutch was holding Dave close. His head buried in his neck and his hands roaming his lover’s body memorizing the curves and hard muscles like he was searching in the dark for buried treasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It was Halloween and he was doin’ this awesome escape trick all chained up and his appendix burst… or somethin’ burst. And he died!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That doesn’t seem right. Didn’t he have assistants and managers to help him in case of emergency?” Hutch was only half listening, finding it more interesting to squeeze the thin layer of blue cotton covering to Dave’s perfectly molded ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How would I know? The thing is that his ghost is supposed live around here. Comes out on Halloween to haunt people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How about you come out tonight and haunt me?” Hutch grabbed at Dave’s package under his drawstring pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Huuutch!” Dave jerked and chuckled. “Hutch I don’t know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch continued to rub at Dave’s crotch enjoying the erection starting to grow under his caresses. “I know, baby. I want you tonight. I...I want you to take me tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hutch I… we never done that before. I don’t want to hurt you. Not when . . . babe, can’t we just have our memories?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch reached in his pocket and took out a small tube that shone silver in the starlight. “I want you, baby. I want you in me. I want to feel you in me and I want to hold part of you in me even if only for a night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Babe, I wanna do you. How could I not? But you told me… that you were hurt your first time. I don’t want…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dave, please. Let me have this. Make me a memory to replace the pain I felt. You could never hurt me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave sighed and nodded. He pressed his lips to Hutch’s and pledged his agreement. He broke the kiss and pulled off his clothes as quickly as he could. He brushed aside years of brittle leaves as a subtle scent of life being restored wafted up and surrounded his senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He lay the soft clothes out on the floor. He looked down at Hutch who was open and panting. The strings at his waist were undone and the pants were already pushed down over his hips. He was stroking his penis that had escaped its gauzy green cover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“My God, Hutch. You are so beautiful like that. You look like an erotic wood elf or somethin’ they write sonnets about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch laughed and sat up, pulling off his tunic and placing it on top of Dave’s. He moved again and reached for the lube and squeezed a dollop into his palm. Dave held his breath as Hutch’s musician’s hands played with his leaking cock like he was playing a love song on his guitar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch stopped when Dave started to plead incoherently. He pushed his pants all the way down and roughly kicked them away sending up a flurry of disturbed skeletons of leaves. Hutch rolled onto the wedding clothes and knelled, ass high in the air. Dave moaned and took Hutch’s ass cheeks in his hands massaging them and admiring the pale glow of his skin in the dark of night. Hutch reached around without a word and held up the lube._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hutch, I want you so bad. I’m gonna make this so good for you. Gonna make love to you with all I got.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch moaned and touched his cock, but Dave stopped him. “No, babe. That’s mine. Gonna love you all up and make you shoot to the moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave leaned over as Hutch presented himself like a pillowed gift to an ancient King. Dave licked Hutch’s pink rim sending shivers through his lover’s body and forcing soft surprised cries from his throat. Dave forced his tongue into the opening as he gently stroked Hutch’s cock, causing him to thrash his head till Dave was forced to let go and grab the lush blond mass of hair and gather it in his hands to still him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hold on, Blondie. I’m just startin’.” Hutch let out an sound that could have been a word but sounded like surrender. Dave was caught unaware by the wave of ultimate love that coursed through him. Hutch trusted him. Hutch needed him. Hutch loved him. And he was abandoning him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, Hutch. I love you so much.” Dave lubed his fingers and placed one inside of his love. Then two fingers entered. Each moan from Hutch went right to Dave’s painfully engorged cock. Dave pushed in three well lubed fingers and started to move them, searching for something he and Huggy had whispered about, giggling in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh! Oh! Fuck, oh, fuck, Dave. Daaave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bingo!” Dave chuckled. “Found somethin’ for you, Blondie. You likey?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Nuuuu! Baaaaby. Want you. Want you. Please, fuck me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave ached like he had never ached before. He pulled Hutch’s quivering cheeks apart and plunged in. Hutch screamed his name in pain and pleasure. “More.” He panted through gritted teeth. “Fuck me. Hard!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave groaned and started to pump in and out of his lover no longer caring about the ghosts of tomorrow that flitted just outside his range of vision. He only saw Hutch, sweating and giving all of himself. He only heard the guttural sounds leaving his own throat and the screams of his partner. He only felt a building explosion of life ready to be let loose inside of the person he wanted to give everything to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave stilled a moment and reached down and grabbed for Hutch’s cock. Hutch emitted a groan that vibrated against own erection almost setting Dave off. “Hutch, babe. I love you so much. Cum for me. Now.” Dave pumped Hutch with his fist. When he felt the pulses of his lover’s cum and heard his scream of ultimate pleasure, he released him and saw to his own needs, while Hutch screamed, “Looooove you” and came some more at the pounding he was receiving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave felt like he was leaving the earth for another realm as the source of life left his spent body. He went beyond the moon and took Hutch with him. They were connected . One heart. One body. They were alone in a universe of their own. He was slowly brought back to earth at the sounds of sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dave slowly pulled out and Hutch collapsed, sobbing into the wedding clothes. Dave trembled as he took his overwrought lover into his arms and held him close to his still rapidly beating heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shhh, babe. I know. I know. I felt it too. We got all the love in the universe, right here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hutch finally fell asleep a few hours before dawn, exhausted from crying tears wrenched from his very soul and then trying to recover, remain strong for his lover. Dave held him close as the sun rose. He kissed his brow, smoothed his hair, then carefully and slowly pushed him away. Dave stood a moment and looked down on his beautiful boy. They had re-dressed each other some time in the night. Hutch was again all in green surrounded by destruction and newborn growing things thriving on the ashes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He knew Hutch would survive, even if he didn’t. It was enough for him. Dave walked away and never looked back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I had to come up with a wedding song. It wasn't for Torksmith or Starch, so I tried to think of what Buzzy might listen to. I googled the history of The Grateful Dead, and found out they were from California, started as The Warlocks in 1965 and played at the Monterey Pop concert in 1967. Fit right in. Lots of deadheads plan weddings around Grateful Dead songs. This one being a favorite. I just love it. It's perfect for a hippie wedding.
> 
> I never realized that _Last train to Clarksville_ was an anti-war protest song till I read about the lyrics. How could I have missed that! It seems so obvious now.
> 
> CRINGE! My first full on slashy sex scene. I am no longer a virgin. Please be kind if I described naughty bits in the wrong places or made the boys do something physically impossible.


	11. Epilogue: Monday, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major Character Death occurs in the epilogue a year later. If this would upset you, or you like the ending of Chapter Ten, read no further.

_Monday, Monday, can't trust that day;_  
_Monday, Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way._  
_Oh, Monday morning, you gave me no warning of what was to be._  
_Oh, Monday, Monday, how could you leave and not take me?_

_Every other day, every other day_  
_Every other day of the week is fine, yeah._  
_But whenever Monday comes - but whenever Monday comes_  
_You can find me crying all of the time._

_~The Mamas And The Papas, Monday, Monday~_

 

Monday, December 12, 1968.

Hutch stood apart from the other mourners at the Los Angeles National Cemetery. His dark suit and tie was a striking contrast against the neat rows of identical white tombstones and green grass. He fingered the love beads hanging from his neck. He seldom wore them anymore, but he needed their brightness on this grim Monday.

A thin man all in black broke from the huddled group around the fresh grave and walked towards him.

“My blond brother, I thought I saw you lurkin’ at the funeral. Why didn’t you say hello?”

Hutch smiled and shrugged. “Couldn’t without…” Hutch waved at his rapidly filling eyes.

Hutch closed his eyes as the tears spilled out. Huggy nodded and gathered the big blond in his arms. Huggy joined him in shedding tears for their mutual loss. A few minutes passed and they broke apart each reaching for handkerchiefs already wet with tears.

Hutch tried out a brave smile. “I hate Mondays. Bad things happen on Mondays. Dave left on a Monday.” Huggy nodded in agreement. Hutch cleared his throat. “Do you know how it happened?”

“Seems that he was livin’ under the radar as far as the Connecticut draft board was concerned. He left home at thirteen. But when The Monkees got their record deal and started makin’ money, some prick with a no name label got pissed and turned him in. Maybe to the rest of the world what he had done was wrong, but that boy never belonged in war. All he knew was love. Sometimes I thought he might just be love in the flesh.” Huggy stopped for a minute as they both remembered the innocent smile, the trusting nature. The boy who believed the best of everyone.

“I think the rich fucker who turned him in was hot for that Valerie chick the boys sing about. Dave warned Mike about him.”

Hutch nodded. “I guess there was nothing they could do?”

“You know Mike, he tried everything. Davy wanted to take him to England. But Peter said he would be brave and go like Dave Starman did and maybe he could find him there.”

Hutch chuckled briefly. “Always the optimist.”

Huggy choked back a sob. “Hutch he didn’t even make it to his first tour. He died in a helicopter crash, shot down outside DaNang by a heat seekin’ missile. I don’t think he ever even fired his gun, man.”

Hutch stroked Huggy’s arm. “That might have been a blessing. I can’t imagine him taking a life.”

“Hutch that sweet little hippie was never gonna survive this fuckin’ war, I think we know that, but Dave Starsky...”

“Starsky? His name was Dave... Starsky? Huggy? Fuck, how could I not know his name?” Hutch grabbed Huggy’s arm as his eyes filled again.

“Hey, hey, Hutch. It’s alright, man. You of all people should realize that knowin’ a man’s handle don’t mean squat. You knew _him._ You knew him inside, out and every which way. You made him happy. If he survives this war it will be because of the hope you gave him.”

Hutch sighed and finally asked what he wanted to ask since he saw Huggy at Peter’s memorial service. “Have you heard from him, Huggy?”

“I haven’t heard from him personally, but he writes and sends money to Benny Bear whenever he can. Buzzy says the letters are mostly cute stories written for Benny,” Huggy chuckled. ”They can’t get the kid to sleep if they don’t read one to him.” They were both quiet for a moment, lost in memories of Dave. Huggy sighed and continued. “Last month Benny Bear got a package, it was a fancy box with a medal in it along with an official looking letter.”

Hutch gasped. “What? Huggy?”

“No, no! Sorry, bro. He is fine. Starman is a hero. The medal was his silver star for bravery. The letter explained that our boy was an MP and it was his job to eradicate and evacuate POW camps.”

“My, God. Huggy.”

“Yeah, I know. In this one camp, one of the soldiers wouldn’t leave. He was in real bad shape, but he kept screamin’ that his buddy, a pilot, was in solitary. Didn’t wanna leave him behind. Starman promised the guy he’d find his buddy. He stayed behind and after an hour he heard someone singin’ real soft. He was singin’ _Last Train To Clarksville,_ Hutch.”

Hutch closed his eyes and Huggy put an arm around him. “That curly haired bastard found the pilot in an old dried up well with a bamboo mat across it. He got him out with a rickety ladder and carried the man all the way to the med-evac choppers. Saved his life. One of the pilot’s buddies was a Colonel and made sure our boy got a medal. He wrote the letter. Starman sent it to Benny. I think he wanted his namesake to be proud of him.”

Hutch sighed. “Proud. I’m so proud of him and I miss him everyday, Huggy.”

“Me too, but at least we know he’s alive.” Both men looked toward Peter’s grave. There was no need for words between the two friends.

Hutch took a deep breath. “What are you doing these days Huggy?”

“I’m workin’ runnin’ a bar for my great uncle in Bay City. His place is the pits, but he’s teachin’ me the business. It’ll be mine when he passes, poor old soul. How about you, my blond brother?”

“I’m going to Minnesota University. I’m in pre-med right now to make my grandfather happy, but it’s not for me. I’ll never be a doctor. I might switch my major to forestry or maybe sociology next year, I can’t decide. My grandfather just wants me to be happy. He’s a great old guy. Actually I spend most of my energy and study time organizing anti-war demonstrations. If we can make this war end even one day sooner, save even one soldier’s life…”

“Yeah, I hear ya, bro.”

Hutch and Huggy looked up as the last of the mourners left the gravesite. They watched as a devastated MIke Nesmith was helped to the waiting limo by his two remaining band mates, Davy and Micky.

Huggy placed an arm around Hutch’s shoulders. Hutch shivered. “Huggy I feel like Peter’s taken all the love and warmth out of the world. How could anyone ever be as free with their heart, as blindly innocent and as strangely insightful as he was ever again? Was he wrong about the power of love?”

Huggy shook his head. “No, brother. What Peter gave us is true power. I believe that.” Huggy touched Hutch’s heart with one finger. “We got it here in the heart. We ain’t safe in a garden anymore, my blond brother. But somewhere in here,” Huggy touched the same finger to Hutch’s head and tapped. “It will live on in that place in our heads that all us children of the sixties retreat to sometimes, where we play our favorite records and string love beads to give away on the boulevard. Besides I can feel his spirit lookin’ out for us… and Dave.”

Hutch smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Hug, I feel it too.” They watched as the limo drove away. 

“Huggy? Wanna get a beer?”

“Sure, Hutch. I know a place. I got this cuz...”

~~~oOo~~~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Believe me, i was in agony over this chapter. I didn't know how to end this story without someone dying. I tried to do Starsky in and I couldn't. I was going to leave out the epilogue when it hit me. My sweet, lovely, fantasy Peter character was the one. I hate myself. Even my Hubs who is very into real life and doesn't get my obsession with fandom said, "You killed Peter Tork? How could you kill that sweet hippie?"
> 
> I have cried a river over this fic. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Make Love Not War, M.


End file.
